Lets Cheers to This
by melissawtf
Summary: Wanting to get away from judgmental siblings, Reese Emerson moves to what she thought was sleepy town Mystic Falls. While there she makes friends, discoveries that should have sent her running for the hills, love, and endures a horrific accident. Most of the things she goes through should have completely broken her down but thanks to one Salvatore.. well, Reese is just fantastic!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I refuse to believe that Bonnie is dead, Elena is likable again, and that Stefan is Silas' doppleganger. Nope, just NOPE! Stefan WILL have a happy ending so here is what's going down:**

**This is going to be a Stefan/OC fic but there's going to be A LOT of Stefan/OC/Caroline friendship going on. This is 99% laid back nonsense so if you want major drama and breathtaking surprises, I'm sorry to say that this isn't for you. **

**There may be some jealousy going on as well as a cliché dramatic moment that goes on with almost every OC fic but there will be no big time villain in here. Any drama that I throw in will quickly be resolved either within the same chapter or the next. There is no major plot other than that Stefan gets a GF who isn't Elena. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was one of Mystic Falls' resident vampires though only a handful of the town's residents knew that the supernatural realm existed. Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie had just graduated from High School and her future weighed heavily on her mind.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena- who grew up together in Mystic Falls- always had plans of visiting every state before they went off to the college of their dreams. But now- now Elena was a vampire who occasionally struggled with her blood lust and keeping her humanity in check, and Bonnie was so far gone with protecting the balance of nature that she wanted nothing to do with Elena after their little fiasco on prom. Caroline was torn between the two friends, not wanting to pick one over the other, but Elena made the decision easy for her when she packed up and went on a road trip with Damon.

If there was one good thing that came out of Elena and Damon's sudden departure was that Stefan didn't have to see the blossoming romance between the ex love of his life and his own older brother, Damon. While everyone had expected Elena to crawl back to Stefan when her humanity was turned back on, she shocked everyone by saying that she _truly_ was in love with Damon.

Caroline had been deeply angered by how Elena treated Stefan so she wasn't too worried when Elena suddenly disappeared with Damon and gave them no indication of when they would be returning. Now that two of the most volatile vampires of their group were gone from Mystic Falls, that left Caroline to do as she wished. She had thought about taking up Klaus on his offer and joining him in New Orleans to explore a bit but the thought of leaving her Mother alone kept her in her hometown. She knew she didn't have all that long to stay in Mystic Falls because the vampire issue of her not aging but she was damn well going to make the best of her time while she had it.

Now if only she could get Stefan to stop brooding in the Boarding House and have a bit of fun with her.

..

..

..

"Come on, Stefan. Pick up." Caroline grumbled into her cellphone as she walked up and down the street of her block. Night had finally fallen upon the small town and seeing as there was no threat in Mystic Falls, Caroline could finally walk in peace without having to constantly be looking over her shoulder. As Caroline continued to grumble into the small speaker of her phone, she had barely managed to shut her mouth when Stefan answered.

"_What's going on, Care?"_

"Don't _what's going on _me." She huffed. "What took you so long to answer?"

"_I was eating."_ Stefan chuckled. _"If you want me to be on the blood bag diet then I need to concentrate so I know when to cut myself off. Sorry if I didn't deem my phone important enough to lose concentration."_

Caroline suddenly felt like an idiot for getting on his case but she wasn't about to apologize for it. "Oh, well, let's do something tonight!" She chirped. "It's a Friday night, I'm walking all alone for fun down a street, and you're more than likely cooped up in your house. Let's catch a movie or something."

"_You're walking alone at night?!" _Stefan scolded her. _"Caroline, it's dangerous to be out all alone, especially at night. You should know that by now."_

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Mystic Falls is finally peaceful for once." She groaned. "And besides, I'm a vampire. If someone tries to mug me, I'll just flash some fang and compel them to walk off a bridge."

Stefan snorted in amusement though he tried his best to sound like he wasn't amused by what she just said. _"That's not funny, Care. We can't do that to humans."_

"Yeah, well, we should make an exception for the criminals. At least they'd deserve it." Caroline's voice was laced with sarcasm before she sighed in frustration. "Well, if you're not in the mood to come out and play, I'll just have to find something to entertain myself with."

"_In Mystic Falls?" _Stefan mused. _"Good luck with that."_

A black Chevrolet Camaro crept passed Caroline and not having seen it before, Caroline's gaze followed it. "Whatever, you jerk." She mumbled into her phone. Her attention fell away from her phone conversation for a few seconds as she watched the car park a few houses down from her own. "Hey, have I told you that I was getting a new neighbor?"

"_No but let me guess, you already know their entire life story?"_

"Ha. Ha." She dead-panned. "There were a few moving trucks this morning and afternoon dropping off furniture in that two story house. You know, the one with the vibrant green hedges lining the wrap around porch? The pretty white house with green shutters and a backyard that's completely fenced in to keep out nosy neighbors?"

"_Oh, you mean the house with the _privacy_ fence that you're always tempted to jump over so you can see what the backyard looks like?"_

"Yeah." Caroline answered without an ounce of regret. "A car just pulled up outside but the driver has yet to get out. This house has been vacant for as long as I can remember although people always kept it up to date."

Static crackled over the line before Stefan spoke. _"The new house owner is showing up at night?"_

"Yep." Caroline popped the 'p'. "Weird, right?"

"_Sort of." _Stefan answered. _"Most home owners show up during the day so they can actually explore the house and start unpacking."_

"My thoughts exact- oh look!" Caroline muttered. "It's a she and she just got off her car."

"_That seems kind of fishy, Care. Maybe you should go home."_

"I should." She agreed. "But it seems that I have a new neighbor to greet."

"_I don't think-"_

"Give it a rest, Stefan. I'm greeting Mystic Falls' new resident." Caroline cut him off. "At least this is giving me something to do now. I'll just talk to her for a bit, ask if she needs help and what not, and then report back to you and Bonnie to make sure the stranger checks out."

Stefan huffed from his side of the line and Caroline grinned in victory. _"Fine. You better text or call when you leave so I know she didn't stake you when you let your guard down."_

"Got it, Captain Hair. I'll phone you in a bit." Caroline laughed as she quickly hung up on Stefan to keep him from retorting on his freshly made up nickname. Pocketing her phone, Caroline made sure no one was looking before using her vampire speed to blur up behind the girl's car.

..

..

..

Reese Emerson had just pulled up to the place she'd be calling home for as long as she wanted. She was a recent High school graduate who didn't know what she wanted in life other than that she needed to get away from her siblings for a bit. As she parked her Camaro and shut off it's engine in the driveway of her home, Reese pulled out her cellphone and shot off a quick text message to her Dad.

_Made it to Mystic Falls. The house is beautiful for being vacated for years.- Reese_

Tossing her phone into the passenger seat, Reese sighed before she worked up the nerve to get out of her car and face her new life. She'd much rather be back at home in Texas with her dad but given the circumstances with her brothers and sisters, moving away to get a grip on her life was what was best for her. When she had confronted her Dad about moving, he easily agreed but her siblings threw a fit. After her siblings got everything off their chest, Reese was even more dead set on getting out of there as soon as possible and her plan was set into motion when her Dad told her about a family owned home in Mystic Falls that was empty. He offered it to her for her time away and she eagerly grabbed at the chance to get away.

Quickly gathering herself, Reese stepped out of her car and headed for the lit up porch where a couple of boxes sat that she needed to take in. Before she could get a couple of feet away from her car, her text message tone went off and she stumbled before turning around back to her car. Although when she turned, she nearly jumped out of skin when a a girl with curled blonde hair, who appeared to be around her age, stood by her car.

..

..

..

"C-can I help you?" The new girl asked.

Caroline smiled softly at her, the racing heartbeat of the girl letting her know that she was not a fellow vampire. "Hi. Sorry if I startled you." Caroline frowned. "I, uh, I live a couple houses down and was walking down the street when I saw you pull in. Just thought I'd greet the new neighbor."

"Oh." The stranger's heartbeat continued to race. It took a couple of seconds of awkward silence before Caroline heard her heart calming down and a look of confusion crossed the new girl's face. "You're greeting a new neighbor in the dead of the night? 'Cause that's not creepy at all, just FYI."

Caroline's lips twitched in amusement before she laughed out loud. "I like you already." She smiled. "I'm Caroline, by the way, and yes I'm aware of the creepiness of it all. I can't help it, though. I'm terribly nosy."

"And honest." The girl cracked a grin and Caroline couldn't help but think that the new girl was pretty. With the help of her vampire sight, Caroline could make out the girl's blue-green eyes in the darkness. The girl wore simple clothes that consisted of a graphic tee with some band name that Caroline didn't know and a pair of jean shorts with dirtied converse. The girl's brunette hair was pulled up into a ponytail and Caroline could make out the slight roundness of the girl's face. "I'm Reese."

"Reese." Caroline repeated. "Now that's not a name you hear very often."

"Yeah." Reese's phone alerted her again that she had a text message and excusing herself from Caroline, she reached into her car and pulled out her phone.

As she typed away on her phone, Caroline was able to do a quick scan of the porch now that she was closer. Seeing that there were boxes there, Caroline used that as an excuse to stay a bit longer. "Oh, do you need help?" She pointed out the boxes when Reese pocketed her phone. "There's quite a few and it doesn't seem as if anyone else is coming."

Reese looked skeptical for a moment before she sighed and frowned. "No offense, Caroline," She started. "-you seem like a nice girl but I don't know if I'm comfortable with inviting someone I just met into my home."

Caroline suddenly deflated. "Oh. That's fine. I was just trying to be-"

"Friendly. I know." Reese assured her. "But I think I should do this on my own. You know, until the sun comes up or something and other people are milling about so it's less easier for you to ambush me and kill me."

Caroline's eyes widened but when Reese's lips twitched in suppressed amusement, she threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, I get it. Me coming up to greet you at night was seriously creepy. I apologize."

"It's all good." Reese chuckled. Another bought of silence fell over the two females before Reese hummed. "Well, I should really get everything inside so I can start settling in. Um, if it's not too much to ask, can you maybe show me around tomorrow?" She feebly grinned, feeling a tad bit bad that she had denied help from the blonde girl when she was being so polite. "I don't know where anything is in this town and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need groceries."

And just like that, Caroline was beaming. "Yeah. Yeah, I can totally do that. Just, uh, just come on over to my house when you're ready and I'll drive us around. I live that way, on the other side of the street, two houses down." She pointed the way out to Reese. "My Mom's the Sheriff so her car will probably be parked outside. You won't miss it."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Reese nodded and watched as Caroline took her leave.

..

..

..

As Caroline made her way inside her own home, she pulled out her phone to text Stefan.

_Maybe I should have waited until the daylight to greet her. She said I was creepy. Twice.- Caroline._

She didn't have to wait long before Stefan's reply came through.

_She sounds interesting.- Stefan_

Shrugging with indifference, Caroline replied before getting ready for bed.

_Maybe. I didn't get to know anything about her other than that her name is Reese. She wants me to show her around tomorrow so we'll see how that goes. I'm getting ready for bed so I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight!- Caroline._

* * *

**Well, there's the meeting between Caroline and Reese. I'm not really great at describing how characters look so if you want to see what Reese looks like, google: Lyndsy Fonseca. Or just go to my profile where a link to a picture of her is at. **

**And FYI, Reese's life back in Texas will come out soon. You'll even get more details on why she moved away so be sure to put this story in your alerts.**

**Also, this is my first time solely fixating on Stefan in a fic so I'm pretty sure there will be moments when he's OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**And last but not least, since I have yet to complete this entire story, updates for this fic will only be once a week so I have time to finish the remaining chapters. Hope you stick with me! :) **

**Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I figured I'd post a new chapter for you when I finished the one I'm currently working on. A chapter for a chapter, yes? I'll continue updating like this (randomly) until I finish the entire fic and then it'll be probably a chapter a day or every two days. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for the reviews that you left. I really appreciate them and responses to said reviews are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Reese woke up, it was well into the afternoon. After her brief encounter with Caroline, Reese had moved all the boxes into her house and got a head start on unpacking. The movers had already placed all the big furniture, (bed, dressers, desks, book shelves, TV, entertainment center, couches, tables, and chairs), all in their respective rooms and even set up the washer, dryer, refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher for her. The house was quite big for just her but she didn't quite mind all the space. The first level consisted of a living room and study on the left side of the house, a half bathroom just behind the staircase where the utility room was as well, and the dining room and kitchen on the right side of the home. Upstairs, two bedrooms were connected by a bathroom, and then the master bedroom practically took up one side of the house with it's own private bathroom and balcony opening up over the backyard. There was another door next to the master bedroom that Reese had opened up but behind the door was another set of stairs that she guessed led up to the attic. But seeing as it was just the attic, Reese didn't deem it important enough to explore.

..

..

..

The kitchen had already been unpacked and set up as well as her bathroom and bedroom. Everything else was left in their boxes and could be unpacked during the week so she'd have something to do. After gathering a clean set of clothes and undergarments, Reese took her time in the shower to fully wake herself up and scrub herself clean. Blow drying her hair, Reese parted her hair on the right side and let her natural curls hang loosely over her shoulder and down her back. The color of her hair never ceased to amuse her seeing as the top half was a dark chocolate color and as it came to the ends, it bled to a light chestnut color. Changing into a pair of tan shorts, a emerald green v-neck, and a pair of flip-flops- she made her way outside and headed for Caroline's home.

Patting down her pockets to make sure she had cash and her phone, Reese took her time walking up to Caroline's home where a police car sat out front along with another car. It was a two story home, just like her own, but Caroline's was a bit smaller. When she finally reached the door, she politely knocked three times before taking a step back and tucking her hands into her front pockets.

A few seconds later, a woman with short-cropped blonde hair and a police uniform opened the door eyeing Reese warily. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Reese answered just as politely. "Is Caroline home?"

"She is." The woman nodded before looking over her shoulder and calling Caroline's name. Turning back to Reese, the lady tilted her head to the side as she studied Reese standing there. "You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

"I am." Reese smiled. "I actually just got in last night two houses down and across the street." She gestured over her shoulder and was surprised to see a look of recognition flash over Caroline's Mom's face.

"The Emerson place?"

"Yeah. You know my family?" She asked. How else would she have known that?

"No, I didn't, actually." The lady sighed. "It's a beautiful home," She offered Reese a small smile. "-and when the Emerson family- er, your family bought it, it just kind of sat there while people were in and out fixing it up. I'm just shocked someone finally moved in."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as Caroline's Mom stood just inside the doorway and Reese just outside the doorway. Calling Caroline's name again, her Mom sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm really sorry. I could've sworn Caroline was already on her way down."

"It's fine." Reese reassured her. "She probably didn't expect me to take her up on her offer."

"What offer?"

"The offer to show me around town and the nearest grocery store." Reese told her. "I need groceries if I'm going to keep on living." She chuckled.

"Of course." Caroline's mom laughed. "Well, would you like a glass of lemonade or water? It's quite warm out." She opened the door wider and step backed, her eyes darting up and down Reese's form.

Taking the hint, Reese stepped into the home and offered Caroline's mom a grin. "I grew up in Texas, ma'am. This weather is cool to me but lemonade would be good."

Caroline's mom seemed less tense and her smile less forced now. "Sure thing, sweetheart. And the name is Liz. No need for the ma'am remarks."

"Reese." She offered her hand to shake with a small chuckle. "I can't believe I didn't tell you my name sooner." She screwed up her face in distaste about forgetting her manners.

"Don't worry about it." Liz called out from where she had wandered into the kitchen. "You are more polite than most of the town kids I have to deal with."

Reese smiled as she took her glass of lemonade from Liz, relishing the coolness in the back of throat before Caroline came barreling down the stairs, practically shoving Reese out the front door, and calling out a 'goodbye' over her shoulder to her mom.

..

..

..

As Caroline quickly drove around Mystic Falls with the new girl Reese in her passenger seat, she pointed out every little shop and what it was that they sold. She pointed out where the High School was, the Hospital, the public library, town square, and the Mystic Grill. She gave Reese all the details about how Mystic Falls went all out for holidays and how the whole town celebrated together. She also gave a brief summary of the town's founding history as well as the families and how every year the town held an event called Miss Mystic Falls, and even how she had won during her junior year in High School.

Caroline expected Reese to be bored to tears by now but she was shocked to see Reese taking all the information in as her eyes drank in the scenery around her.

"So, I'm sorry if my Mom pestered you about anything." Caroline suddenly blurted as she pulled into the only grocery store Mystic Falls had. "Or if she seemed less than trusting of you before you came in."

"It's totally fine." Reese waved her off. "She's the Sheriff. It's her duty to be suspicious of everyone."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow as she parked and both girls got off. "You speak as if you have had personal experience."

"Mhm." Reese hummed. "My dad and brother are in law enforcement. Whenever I went out with a friend, my brother would follow us in his police vehicle to make sure we weren't getting into trouble."

"Oh, no." Caroline laughed. "That's horrible!"

Reese shook her head in amusement. "Not really. It was quite hilarious to plan a false police chase while your friend is the unsuspecting passenger."

Caroline laughed even harder. "You're a horrible person. I'm surprised you actually had friends."

"So am I." Reese smirked. "Now come on, lets get me some food."

..

..

..

Reese pushed the shopping cart as Caroline walked next to her, scolding Reese and her choice of so-called groceries. Reese got all the seemingly appropriate meats and vegetables to make suitable dinners but when it came to her snacks, everything ranged from not-so-healthy to incredibly unhealthy. She stocked up on soda pop, milk, orange juice, a variety of fruit drinks, and gatorades. Reese even attempted to put in a couple of energy drinks but that's where Caroline had put her foot down and made Reese check out before she got the idea to purchase the energy drinks again.

After all of Reese's groceries were packed into the trunk of Caroline's car, the two decided to head back to Reese's home to put them away. The car ride is filled with upbeat pop music that Caroline seems to enjoy, and that Reese can barely tolerate, but she listens to it nonetheless. When they finally pull up to Reese's home and start unloading the bags, they're walking up to the door when Caroline hesitates. She knows she can't get in with an invite.

As Reese disappears into her home, Caroline lingers outside with her arms full of bags and kicks her foot out to make sure that Reese really is human, and that the barrier is there which it is when she sees her foot hit the invisible wall. Reese reappears and she chuckles at Caroline. "What are you doing? You do know where groceries go, right? It's called the kitchen."

Caroline narrows her gaze at the girl, she not being used to having a fellow blunt friend, before her expression softens. "I do." She tells her. "It's just- well, manners have been drilled into my head since I was little and well-"

"I get it." Reese cut her off while holding up her hand, palm out. "You're talking to a country girl, here. Trust me, I get the whole manners thing." She offers Caroline a smile before stepping back from the doorway and sweeping out her arm as if showcasing the front hall of her home. "Won't you please come in, Miss Caroline?"

Caroline's lips twitched in amusement as a giggle escapes from her lips and she enters Reese's home with ease. With numerous trips to the car, the girls finally have all the groceries inside and put away in their appropriate place. Reese thanks Caroline for taking the time to show her around and going grocery shopping with her, and before Reese can show Caroline the way out, Caroline asks her to grab a late lunch with her at the Grill. Reese declines, using the excuse that she should really unpack some more of her boxes but Caroline hears nothing of it.

After a bit of more poking and prodding, Reese caves and joins Caroline for lunch but only under the condition they take her car this time around. Caroline conceded and this time, the drive is filled with Classic Rock spilling from the Camaro's speakers and Reese singing along.

Upon entering the Mystic Grill, Reese couldn't help but be awed by the building's environment. It was a dimly lit restaurant, cafe, and bar all rolled into one that apparently catered mostly to the younger crowd. Although, there were the few adults who were already sitting at the back bar and nursing some type of alcoholic drink.

Reese followed wherever it was that Caroline was leading them though her gaze occasionally drifted to her surroundings. There were plenty of booths, tables, and chairs scattered around the place. A small stage, pool tables, and a game of darts off to the right side of the establishment.

Caroline chose a booth for them and before she sat, Reese pulled out her phone from her back pocket and placed it on the table. "So this is what the Mystic Grill looks like." She tsk'd playfully as her eyes continued to scan everything and everyone. "I love it." She smiled at Caroline who was waiting for her reaction.

Caroline beamed proudly as she picked up a menu and started to scan it. "They have really good food here as well. But I can't recommend anything because I'm biased and will give you my favorite."

Reese grinned as she picked up her own menu and searched for anything that sounded good. Moments later, a guy with an athletic build, blonde hair, and blue eyes walked up to the table. "Hey, Care. What can I get you?"

"Do you really have to ask, Matt?" She challenged him as he laughed and wrote down her usual order of cheese fries and a vanilla milkshake. "And by the way, this is Reese. She just moved in. Reese, this is Matt. We went to school together and used to date."

Reese looked up at the mention of her name and smiled at their waiter. "Hello."

"Hey." He greeted. "Welcome to the ever popular Mystic Falls." He sarcastically rolled his eyes. "What can I get for you?"

"Chicken salad sub and a plate of fries, please."

"Sure thing." Matt smiled at her before writing it down. "And to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper." Reese told him. When Matt walked away with their order, she gave Caroline her attention. "Is Mystic Falls really that popular? I was under the impression that this was sort of like a sleepy town?"

Caroline snorted. "Reese, Mystic Falls is far from sleepy."

Her new friend frowned but quickly got over it when Matt brought them their food and drinks. "You girls are lucky. These fries just came out of the fryer and everything else had already been made."

As soon as Reese laid eyes on her sub, her stomach gurgled and she eagerly bit into her sub when it was placed in front her. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she groaned out in appreciation of it's taste.

"Good?" Matt chuckled and Caroline eyed her as if she had a third eye.

"So good." Reese agreed and bit into it again.

Matt laughed as he walked off, Reese already seeming at ease with him. The two girls ate in comfortable silence, Caroline offering Reese a couple of cheese fries when she saw Reese eyeing them. Nearing the end of their meal, another person approached and she snagged the last of Caroline's cheese fries before sliding in next to her.

"Hey, your Mom said you might be here." The caramel colored girl smiled at Caroline.

Caroline brightened up at the newest addition. "Bonnie! I'm so glad you're here. Now I don't have to drag Reese around to meet you."

Bonnie's eyes traveled over to Reese, her smile faltering a bit. "Hey, I'm Bonnie." She offered up her hand.

Reese grinned as she scrambled for a napkin to clean her fingers of any grease and salt from her fries. "Reese. As Caroline already told you." She shook hands with Bonnie and immediately yanked her arm back when a jolt of electricity shot through her arm. From the look Bonnie was giving her, she felt it too. "I- I'm sorry." She told them. "I wasn't prepared to be shocked like that."

"You got shocked?" Caroline mumbled, her head tilting to the side as she studied her friends curiously.

"Yeah." Both Bonnie and Reese answered.

While Reese seemed somewhat embarrassed by her reaction, Bonnie kept staring at her like she was some sort of puzzle every few minutes. Reese finished her food as Caroline filled in Bonnie that Reese had recently moved in. Bonnie would smile at all the right times but Reese couldn't help but notice that the smiles seemed a bit forced.

When Matt came back with the check, Caroline and Reese both moved to retrieve money and the two of them split the bill. After an awkward goodbye, Bonnie departed from the group and Caroline decided that they should just head on home. Reese easily agrees and this time, Caroline fights for the upper hand in dealing with what they're listening to on the way to their homes.

As Reese stops outside of Caroline's house, Caroline apologizes to her for Bonnie's behavior to which Reese just shrugs it off. The two girls exchange numbers and Caroline says that she'll text her tomorrow to see if she's up for anything.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. I swear, Bonnie won't be a problem. She's just confused and you'll see why in the next chapter :)**

**Also very sorry how Reese went from being wary of Caroline to easily trusting her the next, and I'm also sorry for the blandness of this chapter. Stefan comes in at the beginning of Chapter 4 so we still have a whole chapter of girl time before Reese swoons ;)**

**JackieOh- I'm glad the first chapter intrigued you! Also, I'm really glad you liked the interaction between Caroline and Reese. I didn't like the way non-humanity!Elena treated her and decided Caroline needed to fun in her life, so yeah.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not, I'm sorry to let you down! I really love your stuff, btw. SoG was a favorite mine and Joker is fantastic. I review under a different penname though ;)**

**RedUnicorns- So stoked you like it! I would say, 'Yay! More Stefan/OC fic' as well but if I'm being honest, this is my first time actually enjoying Stefan. I've always been on Team Damon but after S4, I'm totally Team Stefan :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**NoticemeWitherysenpai- Ah, I'm stoked you love this! Especially only after the first chapter! I hope this chapter was to your liking as well :) And even though there's going to be a lot of laid-back fluff and cheesy cliche moments, don't get too comfortable! There are a couple of moments that you're going to be like, "What? What the hell is that!" but then it's gets fun all over again. Haha. I know, it's confusing but I promise it all ends well.**

**Edwardluver2000- Yay for no Elena drama! Well, there's a bit of Elena drama but it'll be resolved quickly ;)**

**bookfreak25- Glad you liked the beginning and I hope this lived up to your expectations. If not, I'm terribly sorry. My writing skills suck, haha.**

**Duckling654- Reese is.. Reese. She's unique ;) Glad you liked chapter one and hoped you liked this chapter as well.**

** .Uchiha- Reese's story will unfold more and more soon :) Hope you stick me long enough to read it.**

**FalconHQ- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed chapter two as well.**

**LoveLiveLife22- Thank you! :)**

**Guest Reviewer "no"- Sorry it wasn't steroline but it was kinda obvious from the summary and pretty obvious from the AN that this was going to be a Stefan/OC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I shall make no excuses for any mistakes other than I'm tired as hell right now. I tried my best. Responses to reviews from the previous chapter are at the bottom. See you soon!**

* * *

The following day, Reese slept in as late as she could.

After the awkward lunch late with Caroline, well it was only awkward when Bonnie had showed up, Reese went home and kept her mind off of it by setting up the rest of her home. She had connected a variety of different devices to her TV, and arranged her DVDs and Blu-Rays by alphabetical order in the cubby holes of the entertainment center.

Random paintings that she had bought at random yard sales hung on the walls around her entertainment center, each painting varying between a night sky over Texas fields and sunsets falling behind a ranch, silhouetting horses and cows. A tall fitted-into-a-corner bookshelf held a variety of picture frames with each picture varying from family members to friends.

She kept the study room sweet and simple, the book shelves carrying every book Reese owned. Every sci-fi, fantasy, supernatural, autobiography, histories about countries, language and their origins, and books containing random facts about animals, humans, and plants sat upon the shelves. Her desk sat in the middle of the room with her comfortable leather rolling chair and her laptop sitting atop the desk. She even went as far as scattering a couple of notebooks and pens around her laptop to give it a more _desk vibe_ and placed a small touch lamp in the corner.

When everything was arranged how she had wanted it, Reese had made herself a light dinner of pasta salad with cut up pieces of chicken tenders that she had cooked in the oven. She had fallen into an easy slumber but when she woke up the following day, her mind had instantly wandered back to Bonnie's behavior upon meeting her.

Caroline was the type of person Reese tended to avoid but something about the bubbly blonde had her intrigued. Matt, on the other hand, was okay in her books. No matter what the personality of the guy, Reese always found herself befriending guys more easily than girls. But Bonnie- Bonnie had seemed nice enough up until they shook hands. Then, it was as if Bonnie was on guard and didn't know what to make of her presence.

Deciding to try and figure it out later, Reese jumped out of bed and prepared for a lazy day.

..

..

..

"What was up with you yesterday?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie searched for a dessert to buy. "One second you were all smiles and laughter, and then the next, you were trying to figure out Reese's entire life story with all the lingering gazes thrown her way."

"I-It's nothing." Bonnie shrugged as she eyed the different types of desserts.

"It has to be something!" Caroline huffed and picked up a blueberry pie, setting it in Bonnie's hand basket. "What did your witchy ju-ju pick up? It had to have been that. You got vibes from the Salvatores when they first showed up and tried to hate them with every fiber of your being. Now, tell me. What happened with Reese?"

Bonnie sighed as she eyed a peach cobbler. "Nothing." She grumbled. "I got nothing from her. She was blocking me.. or something was blocking me. Are you sure she's human?"

"And you have to get weird with her over that?" Caroline rounded on her friend. "She's fresh meat in this town. Someone that could have possibly be a good friend and you probably scared her away." When Bonnie remained quiet, waiting for Caroline's verdict on the human question, Caroline sighed. "Well, she's no vampire. She needed no invite into my home and I needed one into hers. Her heartbeat is also strong, just so you know."

Bonnie took a moment to think over what Caroline just told her and actually looked ashamed, her eyes dancing over all the desserts. "Do you think she'd accept a pie as an apology?"

"Definitely." Caroline snorted in amusement. "You should've seen all the things she bought yesterday."

Bonnie offers a feeble smile as Caroline pulled out her phone to text Reese. _'You up for some company? Bonnie's bringing pie!'_

It only took a couple of minutes before Reese responded. '_Give me about fifteen minutes before heading __over. I'm halfway in my shower and OH! make it an apple pie and I'll be on my best behavior.'_

Caroline laughed and showed Bonnie the text message, Bonnie smirking as she picked out the pie that Reese requested. "Hm, maybe the first impression was wrong."

"You think?" Caroline grinned.

..

..

..

Twenty minutes later, Caroline and Bonnie were walking up the front steps to Reese's home. Caroline knocks and soon hears Reese's footsteps as they neared the door. As soon as the door is opened, Bonnie immediately holds up the pie at face level.

"I'm sorry!" She blurts.

Caroline hides her grin as Reese takes the pie from Bonnie, eyeing it critically before nodding in approval. "Apology accepted." She took a step back from the door before mock bowing. "Won't you please come in to my lovely abode." She made her voice airy as she swept her arm out, gesturing to the front hall.

Caroline snorted, which she then realized she started doing a lot since being in Reese's presence, and entered after Bonnie who was chuckling lowly. Reese led them to the kitchen where she had sandwiches sitting on a platter on the kitchen island.

"I made some sandwiches." She told them as she placed the pie next to the platter. "I don't know if you've already eaten so help yourself in you want."

Caroline smiled gratefully and helped herself to some cut up sandwiches, Bonnie doing so as well. "Thanks." They both mumbled and settled around the island to munch on the light lunch. As Bonnie and Caroline ate slowly, they can't help but look around.

"You know? This is the first time I've actually seen the inside of this house." Caroline mumbles.

"This is the only time _anyone_ has ever seen the inside of the house." Bonnie chirps. "No-one's lived here since forever, remember Care?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She mumbles distractedly as her eyes continue to dart around.

Reese watches as the two girls take everything in before sighing with a grin. "If you're really that curious, feel free to roam around. No room is off limits."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Caroline is out of the kitchen within a split second while Bonnie slowly follows.

"You really shouldn't have said that." She muses. "She will search every nook and cranny of this place."

"It's fine." Reese laughs. "I'll just wait in here and eat some pie while you guys have fun inspecting the place.

As Reese cuts into the pie, she can here doors opening and closing as well as cabinets and drawers. She can hear a not so hushed conversation going on between the two, though she has no idea what they're talking about. Plating herself a slice of pie, she grabs a fork and takes the first bite. Her eyes roll back, her mind going fuzzy in what she likes to call a food-gasm. She's so dead-set on eating the apple pie that she doesn't hear Bonnie or Caroline going upstairs but she does hear Caroline shriek, followed by hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and Bonnie's tinkling laughter.

"You have a pool?!" Caroline is beaming at Reese who froze mid-bite.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh my god! We can have a pool party! Or, you know, just hang out around the pool." She babbles. "Man, we have to tell Stefan. We can make him bar-b-cue!"

"Uh, Stefan?" Reese finally unfreezes and continues to eat.

"Yeah." Bonnie finally chips in. "He's Caroline's guy best friend. I'm surprised Caroline hasn't introduced you to him yet."

Caroline suddenly got a sparkle in her eye as she whipped out her phone, typing away before stowing it back where she got it from. "Yes, you need to meet! Maybe we can finally get him out of his funk and make him un-brood or whatever." She rants.

"Ugh, you're going to torment me with your angsty friend? Why?! What have I done to receive such cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Shutup." Caroline nudges her. "He wasn't always so angsty." She pouts. "He just hasn't gotten over his last breakup."

"Yeah. Especially since his ex-girlfriend just left on a road trip with the new boyfriend." Bonnie snorts.

"Who just happens to be Stefan's older brother and my ex-boyfriend." Caroline threw in.

Reese is watching them with wide eyes, mouth slightly gaping. "Wow. That's kind of.. awkward."

"Tell me about." Bonnie grins. "Although, that wasn't the first awkward position we've been put in. Remember when you dated Matt?" Bonnie turns her gaze on Caroline who now looks sheepish.

"The waiter dude at the Grill?" Reese asks though she's pretty sure that's who they're talking about. "Wait, what does Matt have to do with this?"

"He was Elena's ex first." Bonnie smirks. "And have I mentioned that Elena is our other best friend?"

"Oh my god." Reese groans. "You're all mental." She dramatically wails before laughing at herself. "So tell me, Bonnie, have you dated any of their exes?"

Before Bonnie could answer, Caroline does for her. "No but she did date Elena's little brother, Jeremy."

The amused smirk on Caroline's face suddenly falls as Bonnie slowly frowns, and Reese feels uncomfortable. Their eyes take on a saddened gleam that Reese knows all to well. "I'm sorry." She blurts before she can catch herself. At Caroline and Bonnie's startled and confused look, she explains. "Your eyes say it all." She tells them. "I've lost someone close to me as well so I kind of know that look."

Bonnie's startled expression turns into one of understanding before she tilts her head to the side, eyes squinting as she leans closer to Reese. "Are your eyes blue? I could've sworn that they were green yesterday?" Bonnie distractedly mumbled.

Caroline glances at Reese, just now seeing the different eye color as Reese blushes. "Oh, yeah, they probably were green yesterday." She tells them. "They like to change colors with whatever shirt I'm wearing. It's kind of weird, actually, since the rest of my family have brown eyes."

"The rest of your family, huh? How many siblings do you have?" Caroline questions and Reese swears she's going to have mental whip-lash with how quickly these girls tire of one subject before moving on to another.

"Two brothers and two sisters. All of them older than I." Reese answers her. Caroline and Bonnie suddenly take a seat on the stools by the kitchen island and Reese just knows they're about to question her entire life story.

"And what prompted the move?" Bonnie asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Reese sighs before grinning at her two new friends. "It's fine. I, uh, actually moved because my siblings and I weren't seeing eye to eye. The arguments were getting pretty frequent and some actually got a little physical." She smiled sadly as she remember fighting with her youngest brother. "I couldn't take it anymore so I talked to my Dad about moving away and he told me about this place."

"Your mom didn't have anything to say?" Bonnie queried.

"Uh, my mom passed away two years back." Reese's gaze falls to the table top and now Bonnie feels bad for bringing it up.

"I am so sorry!"

But all Reese does is chuckle. "It's okay. I mourned and then moved on. Still hurts like hell but what can I do? I can't stop living my life." She shrugs.

Silence reigns over them before Caroline breaks it. "Wow. That must really suck." She mumbles sadly. "I can't imagine ever getting into a fight with any of my family members that would result in me moving away."

"Yeah, well, money makes people do crazy things."

"You guys fought over money?!" Caroline looks bewildered. "Why? You weren't giving up a fair share or.."

Reese's snort cuts her off. "I gave up more than my fair share." She shakes her head sadly. "I gave my Dad a hundred thousand and each of my siblings got a few thousand for themselves. My siblings just felt that they were entitled to more but I denied it to them. Then they started teaming up against me and saying I didn't deserve the money, and that I should have split it with them, and I was nothing more than a spoiled brat."

Bonnie and Caroline are gaping at the amount of money that Reese easily gave away and Caroline was the first to gather her wits. "What the hell kind of job did you have that you made so much money?!"

"Inheritance." Reese waves her off. "My grandparents on my Mom's side left everything to me in their will and I got access to it when I turned eighteen. Two hundred thousand is pocket change when you have millions upon millions."

"Millions?!" Bonnie looks as if she's going to pass out. "Were your grandparents in the mob?!"

Reese laughs at Bonnie's inquiry and shakes her head. "No. They just knew how to save and invested in all the right things."

"And why did it all go to you? Why not split it up between all the grandchildren?" Caroline asks.

Reese nonchalantly shrugs. "I was the only grandchild to visit my grandparents every Sunday morning since I learned how to ride a bike and run errands for them. Whenever they reached out to my brothers and sisters, they always ignored their calls and made excuses so they didn't have to visit. I guess that was my grandparents' way of paying me back."

"You think?" Bonnie still looks as if she's in a stage of shock.

Reese's lips twitch in amusement as she leans on her elbows against the top of the island. "So.. since I stood here and filled you in on my life story, what about yours? Anything interesting?" She quirks an eyebrow at them.

Bonnie and Caroline both bite their bottom lip, their gazes finding each other as they share a knowing look and amused grins but a knock on the front door stops them from saying anything.

* * *

**One guess as to who's at the door ;) I made Reese insanely rich because well.. that's the only reason I thought of so that Reese didn't have to work. It's not like she can live in a house without paying utilities and plus, she needs to eat somehow. Besides, it's fanfiction. Anything is possible. **

**Saya. Hikari. Uchiha- I'm leaning towards something more ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**FalconHQ- You'll find out in the next chapter :)**

**RedUnicorns- Does Reese have something supernatural going on? Yes! As for the whole Silas ordeal, lets just pretend that when Bonnie turned him to stone, he turned to stone and Stefan managed to throw him into the bottom of the lake as planned and they all happily graduated :) No Bonnie death, no Silas doppleganger, and sadly no alive Jeremy :( and in case anyone was wondering, Katherine won't be making an appearance in here.**

**LoveLiveLife22- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Duckling654- Thanks for being honest, haha. And witches senses tingling indeed ;)**

**Terans-DinosaurCostume- Ah! I'm glad you figured out Liz was testing Reese! I was afraid no-one would get that part. The whole vampire secret comes out in chapter 6. I'm so glad you liked the first couple of chapters and I hope you liked this one just as much!**

**Edwardluver2000- Hopefully whatever was up with Bonnie was answered in here for you :) Elena drama will start from the moment she shows up, though it starts off as awkward tension and pretty much last through the end. But don't worry, Elena's feelings isn't what this story is focused on so you'll hardly see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter picks up right from where we left off last.**

* * *

Reese looks at both Bonnie and Caroline when no-one moves, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air. "Ugh, I guess I'll answer that." She calls over shoulder as she makes her way out.

The last thing she hears is Caroline calling out after her. "_Well, it is your house!_"

She grins at how easily she's been getting along with Bonnie and Caroline, especially after what had happened the previous day. Before her sudden visitor could knock again, Reese swings open the door and comes face to face with probably one of the most good looking guys she's ever laid eyes on.

His skin is absolutely flawless, nearly pale except there's a glow of a tan there. The short length of his hair has a slight wild, yet tame, look to it and Reese has to fight the urge to reach out and see if it's as soft as it looks.

"Hey, uh, Caroline asked me to come over." He says, though Reese is too busy staring at the structure of his features that his words go in one ear and out the other. Everything is so perfectly sculpted that she can't help but be amazed by him. "I'm.. Stefan?" It comes out more like a question than a statement and that finally snaps Reese out of her staring.

"Oh. Right.. right." She mumbles. "Sorry about that." She grins feebly as she steps back from the door and gestures for Stefan to enter. "Come on in, Caroline and Bonnie are in the kitchen." Stefan enters, his hands tucked into his pockets. "I'm Reese, by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you. Caroline talks a lot about you." He tells her as she leads the way to the kitchen where Caroline is now cutting into the pie.

"Wow. I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out seeing as we're still getting to know each other." She playfully grimaces.

"For the last time, I'm not a creeper." Caroline grumbles when Reese and Stefan come into view. "I just wanted to greet you to the neighborhood."

_"Right." _Reese drawled with a small grin.

Bonnie and Stefan watch as Caroline and Reese go back and forth with one another in amusement. "I told you." Stefan grinned at Caroline. "You really should have waited to greet her."

"See!" Reese pointed at Stefan as if he had a point. "You should have listened to your pretty friend."

Stefan grinned wider as Bonnie quirked at eyebrow at Reese. "Pretty?"

"Yeah. Pretty." Reese winked playfully at Stefan. "It's his bone structure. And the hair." She added as an afterthought. "Is it weird I wanna pet his hair and stroke his jawline?"

Caroline laughed as Stefan went quiet and seemingly shy all of a sudden. "Just a bit."

"Oh well." Reese shrugged as she turned to face Stefan. "Help yourself to any food. There's sandwiches here or if you're feeling up for something else, feel free to raid the cabinets and fridge."

"Thanks but I just ate before coming over." He smiled sheepishly.

Reese nodded in understanding and sighed as she retook her seat on a stool. "So what are y'all up to today?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer but Caroline's giggling cut her off. "Wait, wait, wait." She continued to laugh. "Can you please repeat what you just said?"

"Repeat what I just said?" Reese looked confused as Caroline nodded an affirmative. "What are y'all up to today? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Again, Caroline started laughing but no-one knew why. After the confusing stares from Bonnie, Stefan, and Reese- Caroline started to calm down. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but it's just so cute. I can't help it."

"What's cute?" Stefan asked, bewildered.

"Her accent." Caroline wheezed, wiping the joyful tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. "You can't tell me you don't hear the country twang when she says _y'all?!_"

"I don't have an accent." Reese huffed and crossed her arms, playfully pouting.

"You do." Caroline laughed. "It sounds so.. _country._"

"Caroline!" Bonnie groaned. "It's impolite to call someone out on their accent."

"That's why I apologized." She chuckled. "I couldn't help it. You couldn't really hear it until she said that one word."

"You suck." Reese narrowed her eyes at Caroline which earned her a snort from Stefan and amused grins from both Bonnie and Caroline. Must be an inside joke between the three.

After Caroline had finally calmed down from gushing over Reese's country accent, Stefan had finally made himself comfortable on an extra stool next to Reese. Caroline and Reese both filled Stefan in on a bit of Reese's life, Stefan finding out about her mom's passing and Reese finding out that it was just Stefan and his brother though his brother had left town without word of if or when he was returning.

The Mystic Falls trio found out a bit more of Reese's Texas life when she was in school. How she was quite the party animal, though she did drink responsibly, but her social life took a plunge when her mom had passed.

They then got on to the subject of their past relationships which started off a bit awkward but they all declared Reese the winner of awkwardness when she told them that her sister had married her ex-boyfriend. They joked and laughed as they each exchanged stories of their past.

When the topic of music came up though, the group became divided. Caroline and Bonnie were more into modern pop, a bit of hip hop, and house music whereas Reese and Stefan were stuck on Classic Rock. They debated who had better music taste until the sun eventually disappeared from the night sky. When they all got hungry again, Reese suggested pizza and Caroline eagerly asked for preferences before she placed an order.

By the time the pizza showed up, Bonnie and Caroline had split the bill since Reese fed them earlier. Bonnie found the plates up in a cabinet and passed them out as Reese asked what they wanted to drink and pulled out their choices from the fridge.

It was as if they had known each other for ages and were only catching up on lost time.

When Caroline returned with the pizzas, it was to find Bonnie smirking as her gaze shot back and forth between Stefan and Reese. The two of them had apparently come to the conclusion that _Dead or Alive _by Bon Jovi was his greatest song ever made and Reese threw in that _Livin' on a Prayer _was the best karaoke song ever invented as well.

Caroline wasn't too surprised that Reese instantly clicked with Stefan but she was surprised to see Stefan joking and laughing so freely with Reese. They all settled around the island and ate their pizza in ease but when thunder suddenly rumbled and lightning flashed, everyone froze.

"We're expecting storms?" Bonnie frowned. "They didn't say anything on the news."

"I guess so." Caroline frowned as well.

Reese pulled out her phone, swiping it open and pulling up a weather app she had on there. When she pulled up their town, she frowned herself. "Yeah. There's a big storm coming in." She said and passed her phone to Bonnie so she could see as well.

"Damn, that looks like it's going to last a while." Bonnie sighed. "I should probably head home then. I don't like being out when a storm hits."

Caroline agreed but even though she just lived a few houses down, she was Bonnie's ride. As they made a move to get ready and head out, Stefan quickly helped Reese clean up. Caroline followed Bonnie after putting their plates in the sink and threw away their trash, and as she turned the corner, the sight of Stefan grinning at Reese as he helped her clean made Caroline smile in response.

A couple of hours with the new girl was all it took for Stefan to unwind.

When everyone finally left, Reese locked up her house and went to shower before the storm really hit. She took a quick shower, settling on a pair of baggy pajama bottoms with the batman symbol all over the place and a yellow tank top to relax in. By the time she settled down in her living room, the rain was pounding on every available surface, thunder was booming, and lightning lit up the entire block. The wind wasn't too bad but Reese didn't like sleeping during a storm in case it turned severe and she didn't know about it until it was too late.

So instead of going to sleep, she decided to pop in the first season of _Grey's Anatomy_ and settled in for some good doctor drama while she waited out the storm. Reese had only been two episodes in when thunder clapped loudly and the power suddenly shut off. She stayed as calmly as she could and waited a few minutes in the dark to see if the lights would turn back on. When they didn't, Reese groaned and carefully made her way into the kitchen by using the light from the lightning. (She would have used her phone if she hadn't left it upstairs charging.)

Making it to the kitchen safely, she found the drawer where she kept small flashlights and took one out. She flicked it on and used the light to guide herself to the front door. Deciding to chance a look, she opened the door and stepped out onto her porch where the wind whipped her hair around her face. When the lightning wasn't flashing, she could see that the entire block was pitch black. As the thunder boom loudly again, Reese jumped and quickly scurried back into her home, locking the door behind her.

She scurried up the stairs to her bedroom and dove into her bed, snuggling in the covers not a second later. As soon as she got comfortable in the eerie silence in between the booms of thunder, a sudden _**t-thump, thump, thump **_made her freeze. She strained her hearing to find out where the noise was coming from and after a few seconds, her gaze traveled upward towards the ceiling.

"Of course." She scoffed to herself. "Of course the scary sound would be coming from the attic."

Reese waited a few more minutes to see if the sounds would cease but she had no such luck. Growing aggravated with the sound, she clicked her flashlight back on and left the safety of her bed. When she came upon the door leading up to the second staircase, the door creaked open and she internally groaned. "Buck up, Reese." She encouraged herself as the light passed over the stairs and up to the door that would open up to the attic. "It's not like there's a serial killer up there waiting for you." She gulped as her heart started to beat faster and mentally chastised herself for only scaring herself even more. "Although, that would be kind of messed up." She continued to mutter to herself as she took the steps, slowly, one at a time. "Die at the hands of some weirdo once I get settled in my new home and actually make decent friends."

_**Thump, thump, thump.**_

As she reached the top of the stairs, Reese sighed and gathered what was left of her courage before throwing open the attic door. There was no rushing of footsteps at her surprise appearance so she took that as a good sign and entered the attic. It was completely bare except for the layer of dust that settled on the floorboards. At the very back wall were bay windows and a window seat that had she not come up, she wouldn't have known they were there. And looking at the bay windows, Reese found the source of the thumping.

An open window. Of course.

Sighing in relief, she quickly made her way over and latched the window shut. Even though she was slightly terrified of storms, watching the lighting from the window was oddly beautiful so she took a seat and decided to watch the storm for a few moments. When the lightning became less frequent and the thunder seemed to be getting further and further away, she decided it was time to head down to bed. As she stood and the light from her flashlight flashed across the walls, her eyes caught sight of a wooden chest sitting against the wall to the right of the door. Wondering why she didn't notice it earlier, she then realized that the wall was pushed in so she couldn't have seen the chest when she first came in.

With her curiosity getting the best of her, Reese stepped forward until she could kneel in front of it and open it up. When she got the lid open and the light settled on the stuff inside, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

Inside was a folded satin forest green cloth, tarot cards, candles in a variety of colors, a copper basin bowl, and a leather bound book with a crescent moon and star branded into it. Deciding to take the book with her back to her room, she shut the lid to the chest and decided to look at all of it at a later time.

By the time Reese made it back to her room, the thunder was only a distant rumble, the lightning wasn't as bright, and the rain was a slight drizzle. As she settled into her bed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, Reese set the book in her lap and opened it to the first page. The entire page was blank except for a small four line scripture.

"Powers of the Emerson line,  
I call upon thee across the sky.

Come to me and dwell within;  
Come to me and awaken again."

Scoffing after she read it aloud, she opened up to a random page and frowned when she saw paragraphs upon paragraphs about vampires. _Vampires? _There was another section of the book about werewolves, and even a section for Hybrids. When she came across some pages about magic, potions, and ingredients- she finally had enough and closed the book, tossing it on her bedside table.

"My ancestors were a bunch of crack pots." She grumbled as she stretched out and layed down before burrowing her head beneath her pillows.

With her head clouded in darkness, she didn't see as her room subtly glowed a soft blue for a few seconds before the glowing light was suddenly absorbed into her body. Her breathing quickly evened out and Reese was out like a light.

* * *

_Reese quickly realizes that she standing in her attic. Well, at least she thinks it's her attic seeing as it's fully furnished with a table and two chairs smack dab in the middle, a couple of sofas off to the sides of the room, and a few bookshelves lined with books. Everything is black and white and hazy, and her mind slowly pieces together that she's dreaming._

_When she blinks, an older woman appears from thin air and takes a seat at the table, smiling at her before she starts shuffling a deck of tarot cards. "Come, child, and take a seat." She gestures to the empty chair in front of her. _

_Reese quirks an eyebrow at the woman's attire, her dark curly hair being held down in place by a headscarf that's knotted on the left side of her head, and the tail of the scarf hanging free. An off white, off the shoulder peasant blouse give off a view of the woman's collar bones and shoulders and what appears to be intricate vibrant purple swirling tattoos, and a long skirt flows to the ground with another scarf tying around her waste. _

_The woman looks like an old-school gypsy. Or at least, what you'd think a gypsy would look like._

"_Who are you?" Reese blurts and hesitantly takes a seat in front of the woman._

"_I'm not really sure." The woman takes a moment to think about it as she pauses in her shuffling. "I'm your great-great-great-great something." She shrugs before continuing to shuffle the cards. "I believe I lost track during the years."_

"_Okay." Reese drawled. "So you're family." She easily accepts it. "Why would I be dreaming of family who've I've never heard about or even seen pictures of before?"_

"_To give you a reading, of course." She separates the tarot cards into three different piles in front of Reese. "And to you let you know what you've done."_

"_What I've done?" Reese mutters as the woman flips over the first card and revealing The Star. "What did I do now?" She scoffs with a roll of her eyes._

_The woman flips over the second card, a smile tilting her lips upward as she reveals The Magician. "Oh, nothing much.. except awaken your powers." She flips over the last card and reveals The Lovers._

"_My powers." Reese chuckles. "Right." She mumbled. "You're the crack pot of the family."_

"_We are no crack pots!" The woman's eyes suddenly get a hard glint in them as she straightens up in her seat. "You should be proud of the background you come from."_

"_And just what background is that?" Reese sighed, slumping further into her chair. _

_The cold hard glint slowly vanishes from the woman's eyes and is replaced by amusement and joy. "Witches." Reese's grin falters and the woman is now smirking at her. "You're a witch, Reese Emerson."_

* * *

**You didn't expect me to make Reese human, did you?**

**Please note that I, more than likely, did the whole reading wrong and probably got their meanings mixed up and/or completely wrong. But for this story, just go with it. As for the meanings of these cards, they'll be revealed in the chapter after the next one. I found these meanings online so there's no telling if they'll be correct or not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**And FYI, on my profile, there's a picture of the woman from Reese's dream in her gypsy attire as well as the Emerson crest that was branded on the book Reese found :)**

**Virtual hugs and high fives to the person who guesses what show I _sort of _used as a guideline for when Reese walked up to the attic during a thunderstorm and awoken her powers ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

_~I've got the whole world in front of me, I'm not letting go 'til I say~_

Reese is jerked out of her slumber from the ringing of her cell phone.

_~This is my life, I've got it all right in front of me..~_

The moment she was scared awake, her mood was set to 'bitch mode'. Huffing in aggravation, she blindly reached for her cellphone, and without looking at it, unlocked the screen with a swipe of her finger. "What?!" She snapped.

"_Up and at 'em, lazy bones! We're going for lunch."_

"Caroline." Reese gritted out through clenched teeth. "You are officially on my shit list." A deep chuckle that couldn't belong to a female seeped though the phone. "You, too, Stefan." The chuckling immediately ceased.

"_Hurry up and get ready or I'll go over there and drag you out of bed."_

"You're the epitome of cruel."

"_I have an energy drink with your name on it!" _Caroline sing-songed.

"Pick me up in five." Reese immediately hung up, tossing her phone to the end of the bed and kicking off her blanket.

..

..

..

When Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan pulled up to Reese's home, they found her sitting on the front steps with her arms wrapped around her bended knees and her head resting atop her knees. When Reese didn't move a muscle, Bonnie honked her horn and Reese jumped with a start.

Black ray-ban sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun so none of them could see the glare that was directed their way. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, and she threw on a pair of white short shorts with a red and white striped square-neck pullover, it's sleeves stopping just above her elbows. As she stomped down the rest of the steps, she stopped halfway to Bonnie's car. "I'm not moving another step unless I see my drink."

Reese planted her hands on her hip and Caroline laughed at how stubborn and grumpy their friend was. When Reese didn't budge, Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up a green Monster drink. Shoulders slumping with relief, Reese hurried up to the passenger side window and snatched her drink from Caroline's grasp. She snapped it open and took a large gulp as she climbed into the back seat where Stefan was smirking in amusement.

"Nice hair." Caroline spoke with obvious sarcasm.

Reese fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her blonde friend and settled for taking another sip of her drink. "I tried, and therefore no-one should criticize me."

Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline are all laughing as Bonnie drives them towards The Grill.

..

..

..

By the time they were seated at the Grill, Reese was a fidgeting mess. Her ray-bans sat atop her head, nestled in her hair as she grinned at anyone and everyone, and Caroline made a mental note to never give the girl an energy drink ever again.

Bonnie and Caroline are seated on one side of the booth while Stefan and Reese take up the other. A female waitress walks up to take their drink order before coming back to take their food orders. Reese, unsurprisingly, ordered more caffeine in the form of Dr. Pepper while the others order sweet tea.

As they're sipping their drinks, Reese is drumming her fingernails on the table top as she stares up at Caroline and Bonnie. "So, why is it that I was woken up to come out and eat? I do have food in my home, you know?"

"It's a girl thing." Stefan pipes up from beside her. "Best to just go with the flow and don't question it."

Caroline nods in agreement with his words as Reese lets his words sink in. After another second, she turns to face Stefan with a playful glint in her eyes. "So is going to the bathroom together another thing you don't question? You going to join us in there if we all decide to pee at the same time, Stef?" She teases him.

Caroline and Bonnie laugh as Stefan rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"Damn straight." She chirps while nudging him with her shoulder.

The waitress comes back with their food; Stefan having ordered a cheeseburger and fries, Bonnie a chicken wrap, and both Caroline and Reese have chicken strips and fries. The waitress had forgotten the gravy for Caroline and Reese's order so while she goes to fetch that, Reese stands up.

"Where you going?" Caroline asks.

"Bathroom."

She then maneuvered her way around the establishment and in the direction that Caroline pointed out to her. Since there was no line or crowd in the bathroom, Reese quickly did her business before washing up and heading back out. On her way back to the booth, a small group of three men in business suits were passing by. Since there were people on either side of her, Reese tried to squeeze through when she bumped shoulders with one of the gentleman.

"I'm so-"

"Watch where you're going." The stranger cut her off with a sneer.

Almost instantaneously, Reese' chipper mood vanished. "It was an accident, you dick."

"Excuse me?!" He practically shouted, gaining a few stares from the patrons around them. "You need to learn some respect, young woman."

"And you need to learn to not be an asshole, old man."

The three men looked absolutely outraged by Reese's words, a few patrons hiding their amused grins behind their menus. Before the man could get another word in, Stefan appeared behind Reese's right shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

The man's glare snapped up to Stefan and his whole demeanor quickly changed. "No. None, Mr. Salvatore."

"Good. Let's keep it that way, then." He grabbed Reese by her elbow and gently led her back to their booth where Caroline and Bonnie were shaking with silent laughter.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Reese teased when she calmed down enough. "What was that all about?" She took seat by sliding in after Stefan.

"It's a Founding Family thing." Caroline waved her question off. "He donates money to places around town so he's very respected. Well, at least by most people around here. But anyway," She grinned widely. "Go you!" She laughed. "Your little unexpected showdown was magnificent."

"Yes, well, he deserved it." Reese smirked.

The waitress appeared with their gravy and the four of them finally dug in. There was idle chit-chat with Caroline still gushing over Reese's encounter with the man in a suit before she started telling Bonnie of the pool in Reese's back yard. They made plans to use it soon which Reese didn't have a problem with. When they were nearly done with their food, Reese had pushed her plate away from her in favor of twiddling with the paper from a straw that Caroline had used.

She had just wrapped the paper around her forefinger when she caught sight of the man she had bumped into earlier. He was sitting a few tables away from her and though he said there was no problem, it didn't stop him or his friends from glaring at her. She watched as they leaned into each other, whispered something amongst one another, and then went back to glaring at her. Narrowing her own eyes at them to show them she wasn't afraid of them, her fingers started to unconsciously twirl the paper.

Reese's glare hardened on the man that was giving her problems and she watched as his own glare slowly vanished. His attention left her as he coughed in his napkin and went to loosen to his tie, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Reese's fingers continued to twirl the paper tighter and tighter, and the man's face reddened as he gasped for breath, his friends shoving their chair backs in order to get up and help their friend.

"Someone help! He's choking." One of the men shouted.

Caroline and Bonnie both turned to see what the outburst was about, Caroline snorting as she turned back around to face Stefan and Reese. "Karma is a _witch_." She sing-songed.

At the word witch, Reese snapped out of her trance-like state, dropping the paper from her fingers, and simultaneously, the man was able to rip off his tie that was choking him. Glancing up, Reese found Bonnie staring at her curiously while Caroline finished off the rest of her lunch and Stefan looked around with indifference.

With the commotion settling down and the group of four paying for their bill- Reese, Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie all stood and walked out of the establishment. Instead of going straight to the car, Caroline and Bonnie wanted to walk along the shops downtown. And since everything was in walking distance, Reese and Stefan agreed to walk with them.

When Reese reached up to pull down her sunglasses, Bonnie brushed past her join Caroline out in front. When the skin of the back of their hands touched, there was no jolt of electricity but Bonnie did get a flash of multiple images and vibes coming from Reese. Gasping lowly, Bonnie's hand jerked back. Reese didn't notice but Caroline and Stefan sure did, Caroline slowing down so her friends could catch up.

At Bonnie's furrowed brows and curious gaze, she muttered low enough so that Reese couldn't hear. "I'll explain later. It's nothing to worry about."

Caroline and Stefan both hesitantly nodded as Caroline skipped forward with Bonnie in tow. Window shopping was ideal on a full stomach. Grinning and bearing being out and about, Reese walked side-by-side with Stefan who had his hands tucked in his jean pockets, he too seeming as if he was just grinning and bearing it for the sake of his friends.

Caroline's shriek caused them all to stumble mid-step, Reese and Stefan snapping their attention to Caroline who was already dragging a laughing Bonnie into a shop that had bikinis on display for the upcoming summer.

"No." Reese groaned. "This wasn't supposed to be a shopping trip."

"Welcome to the life of being friends with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett." Stefan smirked. "It's better to just go along with it or else Caroline will take much joy in making you try on everything in there."

Reese scowled before catching Stefan by the wrist. "If I have to suffer, so do you, Mister!" His amused smirked dropped as he, too, was led into the shop.

Seconds later, Reese had managed to drag Stefan to the back of the shop where the dressing rooms were and where Caroline and Bonnie were browsing the bikinis. Stefan groaned and plopped down on the sofa that was stationed by the dressing rooms, and Reese grinned at his obvious discomfort as she took a seat next to him. Bonnie had a bikini in hand as she disappeared behind the curtain of one of the rooms, Caroline following a minute later. The two undressed, Reese only knowing when they were undressed because the curtained doors didn't reach the ground.

Bonnie was the first to come out, the vibrant green of her chosen bikini standing out against the darkness of her skin. The top was a strapless pull-on, ruched bandeau with a ring in the front that was holding the cups together. Matching hipster styled bikini bottoms sat softly straight across her hips, the low-rise styling with ring details on each side. "Well, what do you think?" She asked Reese.

Stefan immediately groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he clamped his eyes shut. "I so totally don't need to be here for this." He made a move to stand but Reese threw her body over his lap, trapping him on the sofa.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere."

Bonnie watched them with an amused grin. "But they're my friends. It's kind of weird seeing them modeling bikinis."

Rolling her eyes, Reese slapped his chest. "Stay or you're not allowed when Caroline plans her little pool party and bar-b-cue."

"If you don't invite me, who's going to cook for you?" Stefan challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm a Texan." Reese scoffed. "I knew how to bar-b-cue since before I hit puberty."

Stefan, who was still getting used to Reese's blunt nature, didn't know what to say after that. He relaxed back into the sofa and Reese, surprisingly, relaxed against him. "Uh, guys?" Bonnie gathered their attention. "The bikini?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Reese whirled her head back in Bonnie's direction and gave her a thumb's up. "Definitely a keeper. It stands out fantastically against your skin tone."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "That's what I thought, too." She grinned. "Looks like I'm taking this one."

She disappeared back into the dressing room and Reese looked to Stefan who was fidgeting with his phone in order to keep his eyes off his friends. "Look, if I can't make you laugh in the next couple of minutes then you can leave."

"And if I do laugh?" He asked without looking up from his phone.

"You put your damn phone away and give your opinion on the next bikini that Caroline comes out in because we all know she won't pick the first one she tries on."

Stefan's fingers froze over his phone's screen before he looked up and smirked. "You're on." He said and then his face went completely blank- no emotion at all as he put away his phone.

Stefan and Reese were having a stare-off when Caroline's voice broke through to them, neither of them having noticed that she had stepped out from behind the curtain. "Guys, what's the verdict?"

Reese and Stefan both looked over at the same time, Stefan being void of any emotion as Reese suddenly wailed, "Oh, the horror!" And dramatically covered her eyes.

Stefan tried his damnedest not to laugh but the glare directed at Reese from Caroline had him throwing his head back and laughing. "You bitch." Caroline huffed.

Sensing victory, Reese finally gave Caroline her attention and pouted. "I didn't mean it, Care. Was only joking." Caroline instantly brightened and grinned at Reese. "Now give a lil' spin, darlin'. Let me see that bikini." Reese's accent was clearly heard and Caroline giggled in response. Bonnie had come out from her dressing room fully dressed and took a seat on the sofa next to her friends. Caroline twirled and Reese took in the plain two piece bikini with zebra print on it. "Eh, you could do better." She decided.

Caroline nodded and went back to the racks to look for another one before Stefan could try to give his opinion. "You're totally right."

As Caroline browsed for another one to try on, the bell above the door jingled to signify more customers. Reese paid them no mind but moments later, two girls walked passed them, heading for the bikini wall where Caroline was. Caroline found another bikini she thought she would like and disappeared behind the curtain of her dressing room.

"_Ew." _One of the girls whispered._ "What was she thinking? That bikini totally clashed with her skin tone._"

Bonnie scoffed and Stefan tensed beneath Reese as the two newcomers talked about their friend.

"_Yeah. Caroline couldn't pull that one off if her life depended on it._"

Bonnie leaned forward as she turned to face the two girls trash-talking but as soon as Reese's heated glare landed on the two culprits, the ball of light that was hanging from the ceiling shattered and rained pieces of glass on the gossipers. Reese was pulled out of her heated glare when Stefan suddenly pulled her to the opposite side of him and shielded her when a few pieces of glass flew their way. When she peered up, Bonnie was staring at her oddly and Caroline had just come out in her newest choice.

"What the hell happened?" She asked when the owner of the shop rushed to the scene of the accident with a broom and dust pan.

"We don't know." Reese answered, completely dumbfounded and completely over her anger. "One second they're standing there and the next, that ball of light thingy is exploding." She gestured to the ceiling where glass balls of light hung around the shop.

Caroline looked to Stefan and Bonnie for confirmation and while she did that, Reese judged her newest bikini. The dull magenta color actually looked perfect against the paleness of Caroline's skin. The top being a push-up halter top paired with a double strap bottom with a circle print.

"I think you found the one." Reese suddenly mused.

It took a moment for Caroline to realize what Reese was talking about but when she did, she squealed and clapped her hands. "Really?"

"Really." Bonnie slowly grinned as she agreed, her mind running slowly as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

Caroline clapped her hands with joy again but before she could disappear back into her dressing room, she turned back to Reese. "Your turn now. Go find a bikini and try it on."

"I don't need one." Reese waved her off. "I'm good with just my sleep shorts and a tank top."

Bonnie and Stefan both chuckled as Caroline scoffed, placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at Reese. "We are not leaving this store until you try on and purchase a bikini."

The two girls held each others gaze, neither one willing to back down. When Reese took in the stubborn glint in Caroline's gaze, she knew she'd be in for a long day if she didn't cave. With a huff of aggravation, Reese slumped with defeat and stood up, stomping angrily over to the bikinis and ripping one off the racks without much thought. Smirking in victory, Caroline returned to her room to change back into her clothes.

When Reese had successfully slipped into her chosen bikini, she actually grinned at her reflection in the mirror. The style was a regular looking two-piece bikini- the black, white, blue, and yellow plaid standing out perfectly against her seemingly tanned skin- and the bottoms tying together on each hip. She slid the curtain open with dramatic flair and stepped out, instantly striking a pose before flexing her non-existent muscles.

Stefan laughed at her display while Caroline and Bonnie actually took a second to judge her choice.

"It's cute." Caroline pouted. "Why didn't I see that one before?"

Reese only laughed before turning to Bonnie who was staring curiously at her. "You have a tattoo on your arm?"

Reese immediately peered down at her inner bicep where her tattoo resided. "Yeah. There's two actually." She turned around so they could see the swivel of stars that started at the nape of her neck, following down her spine until they stopped between her shoulder blades.

"What does the one on your arm say?" Stefan asked when Reese had turned to face them.

She lifted her arm to let them see as she read it to them. "Blessed it be."

"Blessed it be?" Bonnie pondered. "Why does that sound familiar?" She muttered mostly to herself.

As Bonnie wracked her brain for the answer, Caroline shrugged and gave Reese her full attention. "Get that bikini. It looks cute on you."

Reese sagged with relief. "Success!" She cheered, swinging her arms out on either side of her, the shelf to her right skidding back a few feet before falling to the ground.

The loud crash made them all jump, the owner shouting in outrage and wondering what the hell was going on. When Reese looked back at her friends, they were all staring at her oddly. "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed

"Beats me." Stefan shrugged.

"That was freaky." Caroline suddenly looked nervous as her gaze flickered between Reese and the fallen shelf.

Reese looked at Bonnie who looked as if she just made some sort of discovery. When Bonnie's gaze caught Reese's, she feebly smiled. "Hey, Reese.. can I ask you a weird question?"

Stefan and Caroline snapped their attention to Bonnie who just ignored them. "Uh, sure?" Reese agreed.

"Does your family have an unusual background? Or any tales that are passed down from generation to generation about where your family came from?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example," Bonnie innocently shrugged. "-if anyone ever told you that your family came from a line of witches?"

Reese's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as Caroline and Stefan looked wide-eyed at their friend, not believing she just bluntly asked Reese that out in the open. Slowly, but surely, the color drained from Reese's face as she recalled her dream from the night before.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie immediately stood when she noticed the difference in her friend's demeanor.

"Yeah.. yeah." Reese gulped. "Can you, uh, can you just take me home. I don't feel so well."

Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan all looked shocked at the drastic change in their friend when she was confronted with the talk of witches. They had never doubted that Reese was human when they first met her but now- now, maybe their friend wasn't so human after all.

* * *

**I know some places don't let you try on bikinis because they think it's unsanitary but there are some stores that have paper lining in the bikinis so it's more sanitary and what not.**

**Links to what their chosen bikinis look like are up on my profile. And Reese's ringtone that woke her up in the beginning is called _Let's Cheers to This _by _Sleeping with Sirens. _Check it out! It's a good Rock listen.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Bonnie pulls up to Reese's home, said girl scrambles out of Bonnie's car and quickly makes her way up the front steps. Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan quickly follow seeing as Reese leaves the front door wide open. When they make it inside, they find Reese at the kitchen sink and gulping down water from a glass. Her hands are visibly shaking and she still looks pale.

"Reese, what's going on?" Bonnie softly asks. "You can tell us anything. We won't judge you."

Reese's eyes shift from each worried face before speaking. "I- I don't know. It's just.. I had this dream.. no. No. It's stupid." She rambles. "Forget about it."

Both Caroline and Stefan frown at Reese who is obviously trying to come to terms with something she hadn't shared with them yet. Deciding to switch up the approach, Bonnie relies on the tattoo. "Your _Blessed It Be_ tattoo- what was the inspiration behind it?" She tries.

"My t-tattoo?" Reese asks incredulously. At Bonnie's nod, she shrugs. "I don't know. Since I was a kid, I had this reoccurring dream of older ladies." She blurts out. "They were always congregated in an attic and talking but I could never make out what it was they were saying." Reese frowns. "I only ever caught the end when they were departing and saying _blessed it be _to each other."

Bonnie nods in understanding before sighing. "They were witches." Bonnie tells her. "The women from your dream." She clarifies. "I know because _blessed it be_ is what witches tell one another when they're leaving from a big gathering."

"What are you talking about?!" Reese's heartbeat picks up speed which Caroline and Stefan immediately pick up on.

Bonnie smiles sadly at her as Stefan and Caroline watch on. Reese is frantically looking between them all, wondering what the hell is going on and when her friends got so weird. Her mind goes hazy for a split second and the ending of her dream suddenly slams to the forefront of her mind. _Witches. You're a witch, Reese Emerson. _"I'm not a witch!" She suddenly snapped, her hands forming fists on either side of her, her body going tense.

Eyes wide, Bonnie slowly backs up. "I didn't say you were, I was just asking abou-"

"But you were implying it." Reese scowled and took a step forward. Her gaze hardened on Bonnie and her mind was barely processing the fact that all three- Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan- were staring wide-eyed at her and backing up. Lights started to flicker and loose papers started to swirl around the room. Caroline and Bonnie's hair whipped around their faces as they tried in vain to hold it down.

"Y-your eyes." Bonnie shouted over the wind that was howling **inside **the house. "They're glowing blue!"

And just like that, the wind stopped. "They're glowing?!" Reese looked as freaked out as everyone else did. "What do you mean _they're glowing?! _Eyes don't glow! _My _eyes don't glow."

"Okay, okay." Bonnie stepped forward, placing her hands on Reese's shoulders. "Calm down. If you freak out now, we won't be able to figure anything out." Reese numbly nodded though her gaze was flickering all over the place- she not being able to concentrate on anything at the moment. "Let's just go sit down, yeah?"

Reese didn't even bother with a reply- she choosing to let Bonnie lead her wherever it was she wanted her to go. Bonnie pushed her down onto the sofa before taking the seat to her left and gathering one of Reese's hands between her own. Stefan and Caroline had followed them into the living room, the both of them choosing to stand on the opposite side of the room.

Clearing her throat to break some of them tension, Bonnie faced Reese. "Why do you think that _I think _you're a witch?" She murmured.

Reese flinched at the word, pulling her hand from Bonnie's as she clasped her hands in her lap. Sniffling, she looked up confusedly at Caroline and Stefan before turning her head back to Bonnie and answering. "Promise not to laugh or judge me?"

"I promise." She assured her.

Reese nodded before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out in hopes of calming down. "Last night, I had a dream about a gypsy woman." She confessed. "In my dream, she told me she was a family member before she told me that I was a witch."

Caroline and Stefan looked shock at Reese's admission but Reese was solely focused on Bonnie. "Did she say anything else?" Bonnie pressed.

Reese took a moment to think before nodding. "Yeah. While she was giving me a reading-"

"A reading? What kind of reading?" Bonnie cut her off.

"Uh, a tarot card reading. While she was doing that, she said something about that it was me who had awoken my powers. What does that even mean?"

Bonnie ignored her question. She was far more interested in Reese's reading from her dream. "Do you remember what cards were flipped over when you had this reading?"

"What does that even matter?" Reese groaned. "It was just a dream."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Caroline snorted from her side of the room. Reese finally remembered about her other guests, her eyes going wide when she realized what she was actually talking about. "Oh, don't give me that look." Caroline huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your eyes were glowing, for Christ's sake, and that was some crazy wind your witchy mind conjured up. Don't even try to deny it."

"Caroline." Bonnie hissed at her. "That's enough. I don't think she even knew what she was doing."

"What do you mean that I don't even know what I'm doing?!" Reese jumped to her feet. "I'm not doing anything! There must have been a trick of the light or something. That's why it looked as if my eyes were glowing. Witches. Don't. Exist."

"Then how do you explain the wind?" Caroline challenged.

"Coincidence." She stated. "The A.C must be on a power trip." The excuse sounded lame even to her own ears but she had to think of something. Witches were just a myth. There was no such thing as magic.

"Just humor me." Bonnie piped up. "What were the cards that you received in your dream?"

Reese looked incredulously at her friends before sighing and plopping right back down on the sofa. Rubbing her temples in hopes of getting rid of her oncoming headache, Reese recalled the three cards that the woman from her dreams flipped over. "There was The Magician, The Star, and The Lovers."

Since Bonnie was the only one familiar with magic, she was the only one who could give Reese answers. "Do you know what they mean?" At Reese's shake of her head, Bonnie told her what she knew. "The Magician talks about self discipline and willingness to take risks, The Star speaks of fresh hope and the renewal of faith as well as confidence and protection, and if I'm correct- The Lovers not only means harmony and union but also the possibility of a struggle between two paths."

Reese is struck speechless as she lets the meanings sinks in. Caroline and Stefan are looking wary as the seconds tick by, not knowing whether Reese is a threat to them or not. "Coincidence." She finally blurts. "It's all just a coincidence."

Bonnie sighed at the girl's unwillingness to believe what she was hearing. "Magic exists." She blurted. "Witches do exist and I don't think your dream was just a dream. I actually think that what the woman said in your dream is true. You're a witch."

Reese scoffed, shaking her head in denial as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She then stood and started to pace as she wrung her hands. Chancing a glance at Bonnie, Reese noticed that there was no hint of Bonnie playing on joke on her. Glancing at Stefan and Caroline, she saw that they actually looked a bit wary but they were still there so that was a good thing, right?

"Okay, so say I am a witch." Reese snorted as the words left her mouth. "Why aren't you freaking out like them?" She gestured to Stefan and Caroline. "They look like they're not sure if I'm going to turn them into a toad or something and you're as calm as can be. Why?"

A look of uncertainty passed over Bonnie's features before she stood as well. "Because I'm a witch, too." She said. And to prove her point, Bonnie concentrated on a pair of scented candles that were sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Moments later, the wicks lit up in flames.

"_Holy fuck._" Reese breathed as she stared at the candles in awe. Bonnie sighed in relief that she hadn't run off screaming _Witch!_ through town square. Quickly wrapping her mind around the fact that Bonnie was a witch, she met Bonnie's gaze and grinned at her. Looking over to Stefan and Caroline, she tilted her head to the side curiously. "So are you two witches, too, or something?"

"Or something." Stefan's lips twitched in amusement now that Reese wasn't freaking out.

Reese then looked at Caroline who was biting her lip nervously. She glanced at Bonnie with a wary look in her eyes before meeting Reese's gaze. "We're vampires!" She blurted, wincing at the squeak in her voice. "Stefan and I. We're vampires."

There was a moment of silence as Stefan froze, not believing that Caroline just blurted their secret to a new witch. Bonnie now looked wary herself, waiting to see if she was going to have to jump in and save her friends should this new witch have a hatred towards vampires. She knew all too well that witches were meant to protect the world from vampires and not befriend them but since Reese was new, there was no telling what would happen.

"Right." Reese drawled. "Because if witches exist, so must vampires." She snorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It's true." Caroline huffed at being mocked. "Look." She hissed and Reese actually looked startled at the noise that escaped from Caroline's mouth. The whites of Caroline's eyes were now blood red with small black veins slithering to the surface beneath her eyes. Caroline's blunt canine teeth suddenly elongated in fangs and Caroline hissed yet again.

_Thump!_

Bonnie and Stefan had watched in shock as Reese fell unconscious to the ground, both of them shocked that Reese had just fainted at the sight of Caroline's vampire visage.

"Well, at least she didn't scream bloody murder." Caroline nervously chuckled over her friend's now unconscious form.

* * *

Reese doesn't wake up until the following morning and when she does, she nearly hyperventilates as she recalls the previous day's events. She sheds a few tears as she realizes that the world she grew up in is much bigger than she realized, and that she's part of the reason why her world seriously got flipped upside down. Her phone suddenly blaring startles her out of a good cry but when she picks it up from the pillow beside her, she frowns as she sees a picture of Caroline lighting up her screen. With her finger hovering over the unlock button, she bites her bottom lip in contemplation before letting it go to voicemail. When it does, however, she realizes she has a mass of text messages from Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline.

Seeing that there's only one from Stefan, she decides to read that one first. _'I know you're freaked out about the things you found out last night but I just want you to know that Caroline and I mean you no harm. Before you make any judgments, please hear us out.'_

For some reason unknown to her, Reese can't help but believe him. Hell, they were vampires probably long before she had even come into town and yet instead of killing her, they befriended her and hung out with her. Feeling a bit of the weight lifted off her chest at that realization, she skips over to the couple of texts that Bonnie had sent her. _'I apologize for blurting everything out last night and laying it all on you in one go. It wasn't my intention to scare you.'_

_'Please know that there's nothing you should be scared of with us. We're you're friends, Reese, and around here- friends are like family'_

_'Please answer Caroline's texts. She's driving Stefan and I crazy.'_

Reese actually chuckles as she reads Bonnie's last text and decides to hop over to Caroline's texts. _'Oh my god, Reese, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you faint! Please tell me you're not mad?'_

_'I really am so sorry. I just kind of blurted that huge secret out and I don't know why. Well, actually, I do. It's because our stupid emotions are heightened and the way you looked at Stefan and I, I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep that secret from you if we were going to continue to be friends.'_

_'And I'm also sorry for that last text. I ramble when I'm nervous. And, oh god, please don't tell anyone about what you found out! That could be seriously dangerous for us. Promise you won't tell?'_

Reese had to keep on scrolling down for a few more minutes, reading Caroline's freakout. Now she could see why Caroline would be driving Stefan and Bonnie up the walls with her constant nagging and worrisome texts. She was probably actually ranting out loud wherever it was they were. Feeling a bit of guilt, Reese made the decision to text Caroline back but not before she rinsed her face and got rid of the funky feeling in her mouth from waking up after a long period of time.

..

..

..

On the other side of town, Caroline paced furiously inside the Boarding House where Stefan and Bonnie watched dejectedly. While Bonnie was ninety percent sure that they had no reason to distrust Reese, Stefan was only fifty percent sure, and Caroline was just a complete mess. She had finally found someone she enjoyed hanging around with and for her, that was a miracle given her personality.

"What is going on with her?" Caroline groaned. "Why is she avoiding us?!"

"I don't think she's avoiding us." Bonnie suggested. "She likes to sleep in, remember? And she'll probably need a little time to herself to wrap her mind around the fact that there is such a thing as the supernatural."

Caroline looked to Stefan who was agreeing with Bonnie. "I hope so." She muttered. "Because if she decides that she's terrified of us or anything, compulsion doesn't work against a witch."

"I don't think it'll come to that." Bonnie frowned. "She seemed open-minded about me being a witch and she only fainted when you showed her you were a vampire. She didn't scream and then faint. She just fainted."

"Right." Caroline continued her pacing. "Right, well, maybe I should text her again." Bonnie and Stefan nearly groaned at Caroline's need to know just what Reese was doing at her home but before Caroline could retrieve her phone, it beeped with an incoming text. Eyes going wide, Caroline dug out her phone from her back pocket. "It's from Reese."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bonnie laughed. "Read it! You're the only one she texted back."

Caroline eagerly opened the text message though she didn't smile until she had read the whole thing first. After quickly reading it, she sighed in relief and grinned at Bonnie. "You were right."

Without saying anything else, Caroline tossed the duo her phone, Stefan catching it and holding it between him and Bonnie so they could both read it.

_'Caroline, I'm sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner. I woke up not that long ago and had a mini freak-out but I think I'm doing okay now. I'm willing to learn about my witchy heritage, if it's true that is, but the vampire stuff is going to take me a bit longer. Please respect my decision and grant me a bit of space so that I may collect my thoughts and get my shit together. I promise I'm not judging, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. When I'm feeling a hell of a lot better, I'll be sure to call you and Stefan. In the meantime, please don't worry.'- Reese._

* * *

**Next chapter, we see Reese finding out just what it is she can do and she even performs a spell! Please note that these powers I'm giving Reese, there's going to be quite a lot she can do and some of them will seem familiar. I'll be taking a page out of a show called "Charmed" and a movie that I've seen, and letting Reese have the abilities that I've seen on them. **

**Tarot cards and their full meanings:**

**The Star; **Fresh hope and renewal. Healing of old wounds. Renewal of faith and hope. Spiritual love. A mental and physical broadening of horizons. Promise and fulfillment. inspiration. Influence over others. Vigour and confidence. Protection.

**The Lovers; **Harmony and union, choices to be made using intuition and not intellect. Difficult decisions to be made not necessarily about love. Some form of test and consideration about commitments. Abstract thought, internal harmony and union, second sight. Possibly a struggle between two paths.

**The Magician; **Mastery of the material world, creative action, self discipline and a willingness to take risks. An ability to recognize one's own potential, the power to initiate, communication and wit.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Reese's home, said girl is sitting in her kitchen with the book she had found in the attic open in front of her on the counter. She had felt a ton better after texting Caroline and getting a text back saying that she and Stefan both understood. Bonnie had also said that if she needed help to read up on some stuff, to not be afraid to call her. She'd help out as much as she could.

Grabbing a can of pringles and a blue gatorade from the fridge, Reese hopped up on the counter-top and pulled the book into her lap. As she came across the first page, she landed on the four lines she had read out in the attic during the storm. As she scanned it over a second time, she slowly realized that this was what had supposedly awoken her powers. Shaking her head in disbelief, and for partially being an idiot, she flipped to the next page.

Reese then spent an entire hour reading up on the witches of her line. Supposedly, only females in her family were able to be granted the ability to perform magic. Each witch was destined to have one female born into her family and that one witch would only be granted one or two powers. But somewhere in the future, one witch was destined to bear multiple children but only one female child would be granted all the powers of their kind. This piqued Reese's attention, knowing that it was her mom who bore three females. There was talk of multiple abilities- some being able to freeze time while others were able to speed up time and molecules to make things explode. Witches of her line were able to move objects with their mind and sometimes even with a flick of one's hand to direct where said object should go.

When she re-read about these abilities, yesterday had suddenly made sense to her. She had unconsciously made that douchebag of a man choke while she twirled the paper around her fingers and made that ball of light explode when the girls were talking about Caroline. She had even made the shelf move and topple over when she had threw her arms out but she was never concentrating on doing it purposefully. When she read the end of that specific chapter, she realized that her powers would be tied to her emotions so she'd have to be extra careful now.

There was also an entire chapter dedicated to one's ability to make up their own spells but when she read that there would be consequences, she easily skipped over it. If there were consequences, she wouldn't be messing with that then.

Reese then thought about what Bonnie had did the previous night with the candles and hopped off of the counter, eagerly running to her living room. Sitting down on her knees, she scanned the rest of the reading material for any magical fire starting techniques and came across only one. It was a bit like Bonnie's only her's needed something else. As she concentrated on lighting the wick, she needed to blow on the wick with her breath to light it.

"Talk about dragon's breath." She snorted.

After taking a moment to calm down from her inner amusement, Reese focused her attention on the wick of one candle and blew.

Nothing happened.

Frowning is disappointment, Reese shook her arms out before shaking her head as if she was clearing it. She put the book down off to the side and leaned into the candle with her mouth just inches away from the top of it. She concentrated intently on the wick until everything that wasn't the burnt up wick became unfocused. Seeing the wick catching light in her mind, she gently blew with her lips pursed in a small 'o' and watched as the wick smoked before flickering to life.

Shocked that she actually accomplished it, she leaned back and stared like a deer in headlights at the lit candle. As she processed what she just did, a smile slowly made it's presence known on her face and she eagerly grabbed for the book to see what else she could possibly do.

Remembering that she could move things with her mind or hands, she flipped to that part of the book and read up on it again. Doing this particular branch of magic was pretty much what she had to with lighting a candle. There was no blowing involved but there was definitely much needed concentration.

Setting the book back down, she concentrated on the unlit candle and stared at it, willing it to move.

It didn't.

Shaking herself loose like she did before, she concentrated on the candle again, willing the candle to move with eyes narrowed into slits. It didn't. Sighing in agitation, she flicked her wrist at the candle and watched as the candle exploded into bits and pieces.

Shrieking and covering her head in surprise, Reese was confused when no pieces hit her exposed skin. Slowly lowering her arms, her eyes widened in shock when she saw the bits and pieces of the candle were frozen in mid-air until seconds later, they fell to the ground.

"Crap." She groaned. "I'm going to need Bonnie sooner rather than later."

Slowly walking back into her kitchen where she had left her phone sitting, she found Bonnie's name and sent her a quick text. _'Okay, so I really am a witch. Wanna teach me how to control this? Come to my house when you're free.'- Reese_

_.._

_.._

_.._

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie is knocking on the front door. Reese hesitantly answers it but when she sees that Bonnie is alone, she opens the door all the way. Bonnie offers Reese a small smile but when she walks into the living room, her mouth drops open.

There are candle chunks all over the place, shattered glass, and the stuffing from the couch pillows and the couch cushions littering the floor.

"What happened?" Bonnie set her bag down on the ground by the wall, mouth slightly agape.

"I told you I needed to learn control." Reese sheepishly shrugged. "It was like as soon as I consciously made the choice to practice magic, everything just triggers when I'm not concentrating on it." Bonnie stares incredulously at Reese and she impishly grins. "And my powers may or may not be connected to my emotions."

"Great." Bonnie sighed. "You're powers are going to be all over the place."

"Exactly." Reese chirped. "Hence the reason for calling in the fellow teenage witch."

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged out of her jacket. At least Reese didn't have a sudden change of personality. "Okay, well, what all can you do? Let's start with that."

"Everything." Reese admitted.

"E-everything?" Bonnie stammered.

"Everything." Reese grinned. "I read up on some pretty neat skills that I can do with my mind and what not but there are some other things that I can do that I'm pretty sure I'm going to stay away from."

Bonnie suddenly looked intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well," Reese walked over to the coffee table and picked up the book she had been reading from. "I can make up my own spells to do whatever I want to do but if I were to cross the line into personal gain territory, there'd be consequences. And I rather not deal with the consequences of the witchy variety."

"Can I see that?" Bonnie gestured to the book with furrowed brows, hesitantly holding out her hands.

Reese hands it over without a second thought. "Sure."

As soon as Bonnie has the book in her hands, Reese expects her to go through it but she's surprised when Bonnie stares down at the crest on top. "I saw this before." She murmurs. "When our hands touched before we went bikini shopping. I saw a flash of two words before I saw a flash of this symbol."

"And what were the words?"

"Powerful and Positive." Bonnie grins up at her before setting the book down. "Now, why don't we clean this up before we get started on control."

"Sure. Why not." Reese groans as she goes to her kitchen to retrieve the broom and dustpan.

Reese and Bonnie spend the next few minutes cleaning up the living room before they can settle down and get started. But before Reese could settle down with Bonnie on the floor next to the coffee table, she ran up to her room to retrieve a candle that she hadn't blown up yet.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie laughed as an overeager Reese set the candle down on the table between them.

"Just watch." She beams at the fact that she can finally show Bonnie her own lighting the candle trick.

Bonnie remains quiet as Reese concentrates on the wick of the candle for a few seconds before leaning in to gently blow on it as if she were blowing out a candle, and lighting it with her breath. Bonnie's eyebrows raise at the little piece of magic that was different from hers.

"What else can you do?"

"I'm supposed to be able to move things with my mind or hands if I concentrate on it enough but all I've accomplished is to blow objects up and then freeze the pieces midair before they fall to the ground with my hands."

"Y-you can do that?!" Bonnie was surprised at what Reese was going to be able to do once she learned control before her eyes fell to Reese's hands as if they were deadly weapons. Which, in this case, they were.

"Yeah." She sighed. "But the explosions only happen when I get aggravated and the freezing happens when I get startled. It's so annoying." Reese pouted.

"Well," Bonnie frowned. "-I don't think I'll be of much help." At Reese's confused stare, Bonnie explained. "Our magic is different. And from the looks of yours, all you really need to do is concentrate like you did with the candle, probably envision what you want to happen, and then will it either with your mind or hands. That's about as much advice as I can give you." She told her. "I'm sorry."

Reese pouted for a few more seconds before straightening up and shrugging. "Oh well. I kind of figured it'd come down to that. Wanna summon the dead?"

Bonnie swore she'd get whiplash sooner or later with Reese's sudden change of mood. "Excuse me?!"

Rolling her eyes, Reese set her hands on her hip. "I asked if you wanted to summon-"

"No, I know what you said." Bonnie cut her off. "I just can't believe you said it so nonchalantly. Do you know how dangerous that is? Summoning a spirit could bring forth a dark entity if you're inexperienced. Trust me. Been there, done that."

"Not if you have five white blessed candles to act as a barrier." Reese grinned. "I read up on it. The white candles will only let a good spirit reside inside the barrier. We've got nothing to fear."

Bonnie seemed dead set against summoning a spirit seeing as the last time she did so, Emily took over her body and even though Emily wasn't evil, it was still a spell she didn't want to do ever again. But now- now Reese was doing the summoning with her type of magic. As Bonnie took a moment to think it over, Reese hadn't stopped staring at her with the puppy dog eyes and hands clasped as if she were praying. "Sure. Why the hell not."

"Yes!" Reese cheered, throwing her hands up and blowing a small hole in the ceiling. "Fuck!" Reese groaned and put her hands down back at her side, Bonnie staring wide-eyed at what she just witnessed. "I guess it happens when I get excited as well, huh?" Reese nervously chuckled.

"You think?" Bonnie croaked. "How about we just go do that summoning and you keep your hands down from now on."

Reese agreed before picking up the book of magic where the spell was and led Bonnie up to the attic.

..

..

..

This is the first time that Reese has been back in the attic since the storm. As her and Bonnie walk in, they kick up some of the dust but neither girl has a problem with it. Bonnie looks around as Reese immediately makes a be-line for the only object up there; the chest.

"So, I have a question." Reese threw out as she opened the chest and dug around for five white candles.

Bonnie took a seat on the window seat and smiled. "Ask away."

"Alright, well," Reese carried the five candles she managed to find to the middle of the room. "-when you were telling me I was a witch, why were Stefan and Caroline kind of wary of me?"

Bonnie watched as Reese made a decent sized circle with the candles. "Witches and Vampire are meant to be enemies." Bonnie told her and Reese looked startled at her answer. "Since witches are meant to keep the balance of nature, being a vampire goes against that or something." Bonnie shrugged. "It's really rare for a witch to befriend a vampire and other witches look down upon it. They were just wary because they wouldn't know how you would take it. Whether you'd be against them or side with them."

"Well that's stupid." Reese huffed. "Even if I were against them, it's not like I'd kill them or attempt to out them because then I'd be outing myself as a witch."

"If?" Bonnie grinned. "So you still want to be friends with them?"

"Of course! I just a need a bit of time to take it in that two of my friends drink blood." She shrugged.

Even though Bonnie had read the text that Reese sent Caroline, it still relieved her to hear it come from Reese's mouth. They really had nothing to worry about with Reese. As Reese struggled with her concentration to turn on one candle, Bonnie smirked as she concentrated on lighting the other four.

Reese had barely managed to light one when the others flickered to life. "Pft. Show off." She grumbled to which Bonnie laughed.

"Okay, so, do you know who or why you're summoning someone?" Bonnie asked as Reese started to flip through her book.

"Um, if it works, I don't care who shows up. I just want someone to come forward that can explain to me why I didn't get my powers sooner." She mumbled. When she found the spell she was looking for, she looked up at Bonnie. "I mean, if I was born a witch then why didn't they manifest earlier?"

Reese had a point that Bonnie couldn't argue with so she sat back and let Reese do the spell. Clearing her throat, Reese read the enchantment out loud,

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the Great Divide."

The candles suddenly flickered with a bit of wind that made itself known in the attic and Reese went wide-eyed. "It worked!"

"Of course it did." Bonnie spoke as a swirl of white lights appeared out of thin air and spiraled downward to the floor. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Maybe 'cause I wasn't concentrating?" She sounded sheepish but Bonnie kept her eyes on the swirling lights. "I was thinking about food as I read that out loud."

"Reese!" Bonnie is ready to scold her for being careless while casting a spell but she's cut off as the swirling lights take form and Reese gasps, eyes quickly filling with tears.

The woman is transparent and has a slight glow to her, and Bonnie walks around her to get a better look as she stands next to Reese. The older woman is of average height as she stands there in a white v-neck sundress with Grecian styling. The shoulder straps are knotted, elastic bunching beneath her bust-line as the skirt flows down to her knees. Her hair was parted down the middle, loose curls framing her oval-shaped face as it falls down a few inches below her shoulders.

As the woman smiles kindly, Bonnie is shocked to see a bit of Reese in the woman. "Mom." Reese breathed in awe which confirmed Bonnie's suspicions.

"_Hello, darling._"

"What.. what are you doing here?!" Reese smiled with tears in her eyes.

"_You summoned me, did you not? I'm here to answer your question."_

Bonnie stepped forward and smiled brightly at Reese's mom. "Wow." She eyed the spirit up and down. "This is amazing." Bonnie looked on in awe as she started to circle the candles and the spirit within. When she didn't hear them talking, she looked up to see Reese and her mom both smirking at her. Eyes widening in realization, Bonnie grimaced. "I'm sorry! I totally interrupted your reunion. I'm so sorry."

Both women chuckled and for a moment, Bonnie is awed at the resemblance. "It's fine." Reese said. "Bonnie, meet my Mom, Elizabeth. Mom, meet Bonnie. She's a witch, too!"

"_I know." _Elizabeth nodded at the Bennett witch. _"I've met your family on the other side. You, yourself, are one powerful witch, Bonnie Bennett."_

"T-thank you." Bonnie mumbled politely.

"_Okay, so now down to business." _Elizabeth clapped her hands and gave her attention back to her own daughter, and Bonnie suddenly knew where Reese got her personality from. _"The reason why you only just got your powers now is because I had them bound when you were younger."_

"What?! Why?!"

"_Because," _Elizabeth frowned sadly. _"I gave up magic when I married your father. As I grew up, I read of the prophecy of the one witch bearing more than one female. When I had Lydia first, I knew I was that one witch to bear more than one girl because Lydia was born with brown eyes."_

"What do the eyes have to do with anything?" Reese asked as Bonnie watched on and listened.

"_Witches of our line have eyes that shift colors, sweetie. I'm sure you've come to realize that you have both green eyes and blue eyes depending on what mood your in." _

"Yeah and apparently they glow." Reese grumbled. "What's that all about?"

"_I have no idea." _Elizabeth brow's furrowed in confusion. _"When did your eyes glow? What were you doing?"_

"I don't even know!" Reese threw her hands up in aggravation, flinching when she realized her mistake at the last second but was surprised when nothing happened. "And that, too!" She exclaimed. "I keep blowing things up."

Elizabeth chuckled as looked fondly at her daughter. _"Learn control. That's all I can say."_

Reese rolled her eyes before Bonnie cleared her throat and gained their attention. "I think we're getting off topic here. We were talking about why you bound Reese's powers, remember?"

"Right." Reese drawled before chuckling. She had forgotten at how her and her mother were so easily distracted.

"And to answer your question," Bonnie cut in again, looking at Elizabeth. "-Reese's eyes were glowing a dull icy blue when she conjured up some wind downstairs in the living room. After her eyes started to glow, her pupils dilated and only allowed a thin ring of blue to shine through."

Elizabeth gasped, eyes widening as she looked back to her daughter. _"You can control the elements?!"_

"Not the topic of discussion, Mom, but I can summon some wind." Reese mumbled as she suddenly blushed at her Mom's shocked, yet prideful stare.

"_Right.. right." _Elizabeth beamed at her daughter. She was going to be more powerful than expected. _"After Lydia came Mitch and then Isobel but she, too, had brown eyes so I knew I was going to have more children. Thomas came after and then you were my last. When you first opened your eyes and I saw blue, I knew it was you. I knew you were going to be the most powerful witch our line has ever seen but I couldn't chance your magic manifesting itself early so when we got home from the hospital, I delved back into magic and mixed a potion for you to drink. I didn't want to scare your father and risk him leaving and taking your siblings with him." _She told her. _"You weren't ever supposed to get your powers but with my death, all you had to do was read the inscription in our Grimoire. But seeing as it was here and you were in Texas, I didn't think you'd ever find out."_

"But I did and now I have all these uncontrolled powers." Reese sighed. "I don't know what to do with them."

Elizabeth suddenly straightened up, her gaze tilted upward in a brief moment of silence. When she turned back to Reese, she smiled sadly. _"I'm running out of time, baby, but listen to Bonnie. Concentration is all you need." _Reese nodded along, sad to see that her time was running out with her Mom but she wasn't too sad. She had long gotten over her Mom's death and now that she could summon her when she needed answers, she figured she'd be alright. _"And before I go, please remember that family is everything."_

"Um.. okay?"

"_In the near future, something is going to happen that will anger you greatly. Please remember that you must keep your temper under control. Your friends will help you through it as well as your Dad."_

"Wait, what?!" Reese muttered. "What's going to happen?"

"_I'm sorry." _Elizabeth feebly smiled as the swirling lights suddenly surrounded her and her form disappeared. Before the balls of light could disappear as well, both girls heard Elizabeth's voice whisper, _"Blessed it be."_

* * *

**Links to Reese's Mom (faceclaim: Andie Macdowell), her dress, and Reese's glowing eyes are up on my profile.**

**So, Reese is this powerful being but don't read too much into it. Nothing bad is coming that's going to make Reese go all witchy on them. And Elizabeth looking towards the ceiling in a brief moment of silence, that's just the other spirits calling out to her to let her know it was time to go. Nothing bad. Don't freak ;)**

**If you have any other questions, just ask! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

After the whole summoning of Reese's mom's spirit, Bonnie had went home to let all the information sink in about Reese. She could barely believe the things she heard and what she saw, and Bonnie knew of magic long before Reese had so she could only imagine how the other witch must have felt. With Bonnie gone, Reese had cleaned up and made herself a light dinner before jumping into bed. She had a lot to think about and a hard enough time of keeping her emotions in check so she didn't make anything explode.

When Reese woke up the following morning, she laid in bed for a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling. The talk with her Mom still had her reeling and the fact that she could perform spells, well she was just at an all time high.

She was a witch. An honest-to-God freakin' witch. With powers.

Reese smiled widely as she let it all sink in. "I have powers." She laughed in the silence of her room. "I freakin' have powers!" She turned over in her bed, planting her face into her pillows and squealed. Although, she'd forever be in denial that she just squealed like a pre-teen.

When she turned back around to lay on her back, she felt a small ping of pain in the middle of her forehead. She easily classified it as the beginning of an annoying headache but when the same familiar ping of pain started at the middle of her sternum up to the base of her throat, she knew it wasn't a headache.

Touching the area around her throat first, she didn't feel any bumps or any indication that she had been bitten by an insect although when she touched the area, it stung as if it were bruised.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she kicked off her blankets and sheets, rushing into the bathroom to use the mirror. When she flipped on the light switch, her eyes practically bugged our of their sockets. "You've got to be kidding me?!" She grumbled.

There, in the middle of her forehead and upper chest, were what appeared to be burgundy colored tattoos. The one on her forehead started as a simple line at her hairline before curving downward and spiraling into itself right between her eyebrows. The one at her throat however, looked vine-like. The bottom of her second "tattoo" swirled one way while another line swirled the opposite direction and upward in a longer, thinner line with small intricate patterned leaves on them.

"You could've warned me I'd be getting magical tattoos, you know?" Reese looked upward as if looking to the heavens. "Was this even written in the book? I didn't see it." She continued to talk to herself.

As Reese trudged out of the bathroom, she could of sworn she heard her Mom's tinkling laughter in the back of her mind. Grabbing her family's Grimoire off her nightstand, she quickly flipped page-by-page until she came across something about tattoos.

She didn't find anything on tattoos but she did find a small paragraph, at the back of the book, about _Markings._ Apparently, when a witch embraced her magical side, markings of _beautiful _and _intricate _designs would appear on the witch's body as a gift of being in the realm of the supernatural. The marking would appear anywhere on the body and more than one marking was likely to appear. Wondering for a split second where her Mom's marking could be, Reese grimaced at some of the possibilities and quickly shut the book.

Sighing, and at a loss of what to do so early in the morning, Reese walked out on her balcony and looked around. As soon as she looked down into her own backyard and saw the empty pool, she frowned. Caroline and Stefan instantly came to mind, and even though she only knew them for a week and a bunch of some heavy duty secrets had come out, she felt closer to her Mystic Falls friends than anyone she had ever befriended. As she glanced at the pool, she made a mental note to call the local pool company to come get the pool ready for use. She also made more mental notes to get reclining side-pool chairs, a table with an umbrella for some shade, and loads of sunscreen.

Mentally planning what she wanted to do with the pool, her mind when back to Stefan and Caroline. Caving in, Reese returned to her room and picked up her phone. Unlocking it, she quickly added Stefan and Caroline in a group text message and typed out, _"Your ass is grass if the two of you are not here at __my house in the next ten minutes."_

She dropped her phone on her bed and quickly ran back into the bathroom, brushing her teeth as quick as she could, and making her hair presentable. Since they had already seen her in a bikini, she decided that staying in her pajamas that consisted of a tank top and shorts would be appropriate enough, and waited for them downstairs.

The ten minute time period hadn't even expired when Reese heard knocking on the front door. As she made her way to open the door, she peered through the peephole first and sure enough, both Stefan and Caroline were standing there. Stefan looked his normal, pensive self while Caroline was smiling and looking as if she were bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Bracing herself for Caroline's expected reaction to her newly acquired markings, Reese opened the door with a wry grin. And just as she expected, Caroline's smile faltered as her eyes zeroed in on the markings while Stefan tried his best to not get caught studying them.

"When did you find the time to get tattooed?" Caroline couldn't tear her gaze away from them. "And why did you have to do it when you were ignoring us? Did it hurt? Did you cry?" She blurted one question after the other with a grin that suggested she may find someone else's pain hilarious.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Reese rolled her eyes with a sigh. "And these aren't tattoos, they're magical markings that I'll explain in a bit but first- _Hello_, Caroline, _how are you?_ I haven't seen or talked to you in one whole day! Hug?" Caroline snapped out of deciding whether or not she liked Reese's new _ink _and tightly hugged her friend. Laughing, Reese hugged her as tight as she could and grinned up at Stefan. "Alright, Stefan, you next. I know you're just dying to give the weird new girl a hug."

Stefan's lips twitched as he grinned back at her, opening his arms so Reese could hug him next. "So I take it we're all back on friendly terms?"

"Mhm." Reese hummed as she lingered hugging him. "As if I could be weirded out any longer by your pretty vampire face." She teases him.

Stefan laughs, not bothering to step away from her when they release from the hug, and Reese turns to stand next to him with one arm wrapped around his lower back. "Ahem." Caroline clears her throat with a small grin. "Don't you mean _our _pretty vampire faces?"

"Uh, sure." Reese shrugged as she bit back a grin.

Caroline narrowed her eyes before flipping her hair over her shoulder and headed towards the kitchen. "Whatever. You still have some of those beef jerky strips? And get your ass in here. I want to know all about why or how you got magical markings."

"Oh, how I missed her." Reese says. Looking up at Stefan, she pats his chest. "And FYI, you're totally the prettier vampire."

"_I HEARD THAT!" _Caroline shouted from the kitchen.

..

..

..

Stefan was sitting on a bar stool next to the island counter while Reese sat atop said counter, peering down at Caroline who was standing between her knees and studying the markings on her forehead and throat. For a moment, Reese wondered why she even had a dining room with a kitchen table and chairs if she spent all her time in the kitchen anyway.

"So they just appeared this morning?" Caroline asked as she lightly traced the marking on the witch's forehead. Reese had spent the last hour and a half explaining everything to Stefan and Caroline about what she had found out about herself. They now knew of her out-of-control powers, what she was capable of, and that she and Bonnie had did a summoning spell the night before.

"Yep." Reese popped the 'p'. "One minute I was laying there and the next, it was like magic!" She comically widened her eyes when she said the word 'magic'.

Stefan snorted as Reese laughed at her own wording. "You're still not funny."

"Says you." Reese shrugged. "I happen to think I'm hilarious." She winked which earned her a playful eye roll. "Anyway, now that we've covered my witchy abilities, what's it like being a vampire? How _did _you guys become vampires? And exactly how old are you?"

Stefan and Caroline both grimaced as they re-called their stories but Caroline insisted that Stefan go first. "I was turned in 1864." He reluctantly told her and Reese's eyes went wide with surprise. "My father took in a girl, Katherine Pierce, who then later manipulated my brother and I into falling in love with her behind each other's back. She compelled us to not be afraid of her vampire side when she showed us what she truly was and occasionally fed us her blood when things got a bit rough after certain.. activities."

"TMI, Stef." Reese's nose wrinkled in annoyance when she figured out what _activities _he was talking about.

"Anyway," He grinned. "-back then, Mystic Falls already knew about vampires and they were hunted down. They figured out Katherine was one, locked her away in a truck, and intended to kill her. My brother, Damon, and I tried to rescue her but our father caught us and shot us both. We died with her blood in our system and woke up vampires."

"That's rough." Reese leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry about your Dad being a douche."

Stefan laughed. "It's okay."

Caroline eyed the two with a raised eyebrow. For barely knowing each other, there was definitely something between Reese and Stefan though the two of them couldn't see it. Well, at least not yet. Internally chuckling at them being so oblivious, Caroline shook her head in amusement. "And I," She tore them out of their little world. "-was turned in 2010."

Reese was startled by Caroline's voice and then shocked at her turning year. "But that was only-"

"A few years ago." Caroline smiled sadly. "I know. Katherine," Her voice oozed venom as she spat the name. "-came back a few years ago to torment Stefan, Damon, and Elena. There was a car accident and I had some internal damage that the doctor's didn't know if they could fix. Bonnie had managed to convince Damon to give me his blood, since vampire blood heals, and so he did. But while I was sleeping after everyone had gone home, Katherine snuck into my room and suffocated me with my own pillow."

"That bitch!" Reese screeched. "How could-.. why would she..-" A gentle breeze alerted Stefan and Caroline that Reese's magic was acting out since all the windows to her home were closed. Glancing worriedly at each other, they looked back in time to see the dull glow and dilated pupils of Reese's eyes. The second Reese's breathing became a bit harsh, cabinet doors all slammed open along with the drawers harshly sliding open as far as they would go. "If I ever see her, I'll-"

"Stop!" Caroline panicked, grabbing Reese's face in the palms of her hands and making Reese look her in the eyes. "It's fine. Katherine's nowhere near Mystic Falls, okay?" Reese's jaw clenched in anger at the female's name and Stefan stood up to join Caroline in trying to calm her down.

"Hey.. hey." He called out to her until Reese's eyes snapped to his face. "Your magic is going haywire on us right now. You need to calm down, Reese. Close your eyes and take a deep breath for us."

Reese stared at him for a few more seconds before doing like he said. Closing her eyes, Reese took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She still felt angry so she repeated the process a few more time before opening her eyes. "Sorry." She sighed. "I didn't think I'd get angry and then it just kind of took off from there."

"It's fine." Caroline feebly grinned when she realized that Reese's eyes were back to normal.

Seeing that Reese was now under control, Stefan retook his seat. She jumped off from her seat atop the island counter and went around closing drawers and cabinets. When she had her kitchen back in order, she leaned her elbows on the island counter top and curiously stared between Stefan and Caroline. "So.." She dragged out the 'o'. "-can I see your vampire face again?" She beamed at Caroline.

Caroline laughed and Stefan chuckled. "Ask him." She nodded to Stefan. "He has better control over his features. Mine only slipped out because you were annoying me when you wouldn't believe that magic existed."

Reese childishly stuck her tongue out at Caroline before turning to Stefan. "Please?" Her lower lip jutted out when she saw that he was already shaking his head from side to side. "Just this once? If you don't appease my curiosity, I'll just keep annoying you until you do."

Sighing in defeat, Stefan remained quiet as he suddenly willed the black veins to slither to the surface and knew that his eyes changed as well. Feeling his usually blunt canine teeth elongate into pointy fangs, he cracked open his mouth a bit so Reese could get a glimpse. Walking around the island, Reese is standing before Stefan as she gets a closer look. "You're not going to faint again, are you?"

"No." She scoffs and continues to study Stefan's vampire face. Stefan sits still and lets her drink in her fill. "I suddenly find myself wanting to pet your face." She mumbles. Stefan and Caroline both laugh at her admittance, thinking that she's playing around with them. As Reese stares at Stefan, she can't help but think that him grinning with fangs and weirdly placed veins actually looks attractive on him.

_Whoa, where did that come from? _She shakes her head clear of any weird thoughts and hears that Stefan and Caroline are still chuckling at her. "You're laughing right now but I'm actually being serious."

Now, Stefan and Caroline don't know whether to be weirded out or completely amused.

* * *

**A link to what Reese's markings look like are up on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is probably the shortest chapter of the entire story. Sorry.**

* * *

It's been a total of three weeks now that Reese has lived in Mystic Falls. Each one of those days has been spent with either Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline and Stefan, all four of them together, or just Caroline by herself. And each one of those days, they either had lunch or dinner at the Grill where Reese had now become one of the regulars there, and she got to know a bit more about Matt. Bonnie had let her know that Matt knew all about the supernatural realm, even though he himself was fully human, so Reese let Matt know about her. Matt, being the kindhearted person he was, took the news and sat on it for a couple of days before feeling at ease with Reese once again.

Though she loved being in the company of the two vampires and her other witchy friend, Reese decided that she could use some time alone. There was a shop, Mystic Thrift, that she had seen on her first tour of the town that she'd always wanted to stop by but Caroline was always walking right by it.

So when Reese woke up on this beautiful Sunday afternoon, she cleaned herself up and left her house decked out in a fitted dark gray Bon Jovi graphic tee, a pair of fitted jean shorts, and a pair of gray high-top converse. Her hair fell in big loose curls around her face and a pair of black ray-bans shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun.

As Reese parked outside the thrift shop and got out, she grinned up at the seemingly out of place maroon building with white trimming. The streets were oddly bare, a few people sitting outside at a bakery down the street and a few walking towards the Grill. She pocketed her keys and made her way inside.

Bells jingled to alert the workers or worker of her entrance, and an elderly man in a black sweater vest with a white undershirt and khaki pants looked up from behind the counter. "Well, hello there!" He waved at her. "What can I help you with today?"

Reese smiled at the man as she took off her sunglasses and hung them on the neckline of her shirt. "Hello." She politely replied. "And I'm not sure yet. I think I'm going to look around and see what I find."

"Well alright, honey. Just holler if you need me."

"Will do." Reese smiled at him as he walked towards an open doorway and disappeared into the back room.

Turning her gaze on the small tables around her that's crowded with clothes (used and barely used), used books, jackets, sweaters, purses, and shoulder bags- Reese can't help but beam at the vibe of the place. No matter how much money she has, thrift stores will always be the place for her. You never know when you're gonna find an old record player and run across a great selection of vinyls. Or even an old-school boombox and some really great cassette tapes that no-one cherished anymore.

As Reese looks around a table that's filled with every sized snow globe that had every possible woodland creature, state landmark, or the name of a popular city- the bell above the front entrance jingle and in walks another customer.

Glancing up to see who had entered, Reese is surprised to find Caroline there. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as tried to hide her distaste for the store.

"Just looking around." Reese replied. "I like finding random objects to buy. It's kind of a hobby of mine."

"But you're loaded!" Caroline sounded surprised. "You could possibly buy out an entire shop here, hell even maybe multiple shops! Why stick to a lowly thrift shop?" She murmured her question lowly.

Reese would have taken offense but she knew that that's just the way Caroline was hard-wired. Shrugging, she turned to study the shelves off to the side. "It's something my mom and I used to do every Saturday morning. She loved thrift shops"

Caroline didn't say anything after that as she followed her friend around the tables. Reese suddenly stopped in her tracks, bending over to pick something up. When she turned around, Caroline saw that she had a ukulele in her hands that had tribal spirals on the body of it. When she glanced back up at Reese, she saw that Reese was smiling fondly at it. "Do you know how to play?"

"Mhm." She mumbled as she traced the tribal work at the bottom. "My mom taught me when I was little. I had my own but after my mom's passing, I flew into a rage and smashed it."

"Oh." Caroline smiled sadly. "Well, can you play something for me? People always say they know how to play when in actuality they suck so I won't believe you can actually play until I hear it for myself."

Reese chuckled lowly but ended up taking on Caroline's challenge. She played a couple of chords but hearing that it wasn't tuned properly to the sound she was looking for, Reese took a couple of minutes to tune it correctly. "Okay." She grinned as she held the ukulele properly. "Uh, don't laugh. This song should be played on an electric guitar but since I don't have one-"

"Oh, just sing already!" Caroline eagerly cut her off.

Reese bit her lip to keep from laughing as she started to play the chords, the semi-fast paced music echoing throughout the quiet shop.

"_You got it all down, got it all down, down to a science.__  
Breaking hearts is what you do for fun, little one.  
__But see I wrote it all down, wrote it all down into a song__  
I'll break your heart in just three minutes now..  
__Look who won."_

Reese grinned as the music flowed, her fingers easily playing the right chords as she relished in the feeling of singing her own song for someone. Caroline watched in awe as the blunt, sarcastic, and playful girl sprang to life in song form.

"_Yeah, I'm moving on but that's the way it goes.__  
When you break my heart everybody knows- __don't pull that shit again."_

Caroline giggled at Reese's words, her shoulders moving in rhythm with the beat.

"_For me now but I'm building up, __I can see that I've had enough of you.__  
I'm finally through.__  
And all I see in you is another mistake right over my shoulder.__  
Now I see who you are..__  
All I saw in you was a guy just looking for love,__  
now all I need is an apology..__  
but damn, that's too much!"_

Caroline laughed outright now, clapping her hands and resting her chin atop her clasped hands as she watched Reese walk backwards still playing. The beat of the song was actually pretty catchy and Caroline caught herself dancing just the slightest around an amused Reese.

"_Everybody's talking 'bout how you're not the guy__  
that you say you are with that deceiving little smile and your black hole of denial.__  
I'm not the least bit surprised that your whole wide world__  
is crashing down right before my eyes.__  
And all I see in you is another mistake right over my shoulder.__  
Now I see who you are..__  
All I saw in you was a guy just looking for love,__  
now all I need is an apology..__  
Is that too much?"_

Reese continued to play the remaining song as she hummed the ending, her body swaying from side to side. She found Caroline beaming at her with sparkling eyes, her hands clasped beneath her chin. "Wow." Caroline laughed. "That was.."

"Brilliant!" Slow clapping caused Caroline and Reese to turn in the direction of the noise, the elderly owner of the shop praising Reese. "That is some amazing vocals you have there, darling. And some great energy."

Caroline nodded in agreement as she looped arms with Reese and started to drag her towards the front of the shop. "Thank you." Reese politely replied. "Um, how much for this?" She held up the ukulele and the man smiles at her.

"Whatever you want to give me for it. You have a beautiful voice that needs to be heard." He tells her.

Caroline nearly _awws_ out loud and feels slightly guilty for talking down his store. Reese smiles fondly at him, picking up a handful of worn out band tees from the tables that look to be her size as she makes her way towards the front counter. As she places everything on the counter, Caroline's jaw drops open as Reese reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a thin wad of cash. Her jaw wouldn't have dropped if the wad of cash wasn't made up of hundred dollar bills.

Reese drops two hundred dollars atop her purchases and the owner looks completely baffled. "What? No, that's too much." He tries to push the money back towards her.

"It's fine." Reese grins and pushes back into his hands. "The ukulele is still in pretty good shape and I picked out about eight shirts. I'm just giving you your money's worth, sir'."

"I- I don't know what to say." The man caves. "Thank you." He says with such honesty that Reese feels suddenly compelled to hug the old man but she resists. As he packs up Reese's shirts in a plastic bag, Reese takes the ukulele just as it is and leaves as the owner calls out his _thanks_ one last time.

As Reese tosses her bag of shirts in through the open window of her car, she hears Caroline chuckling behind her. "I can't believe you just dropped two hundred bucks in a thrift store."

"I can't help it." Reese laughs. "I really love these type of stores and plus, that old man was really sweet."

Caroline smirks as she shakes her head in amusement at her friend. "He was also correct, you know? You're pretty amazing and when you said you knew how to play, I didn't think you actually knew how to play."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Reese dead-pans.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you could sing either but damn, you're good." Caroline tells her. "Like, really good and that song was amazing! You wrote that, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Reese smiles gently. "Right before I turned seventeen."

"It was awesome." She pulls her friend into a brief hug. "And you should really think about singing at open mic night that the Grill holds every now and then."

"I don't know." Reese says. "Singing in front of a few people is totally fine but a whole bar?"

"Just think about it. Karaoke night is coming up! You can sing any song of your choosing and make a fool of yourself. No-one will care."

"I'll think about it." Reese assures her.

"Good." She grins. "Listen, Bonnie and I are going to visit her Mom tomorrow. You want to tag along?"

Reese weighs her options before politely declining. "No, thanks. I think I just want to lounge about my house."

"You're always lounging around your house." Caroline playfully huffs. "But if you change your mind, call one of us or text us. We're leaving in the morning."

Caroline starts walking backwards, smiling at her friend as Reese climbs down into her car. "I'll think about it but I'm pretty positive I won't be awake in the morning."

"As long as you think about it!" Caroline shouts over start-up of Reese's Camaro.

* * *

**The song used for this chapter, that Reese apparently wrote, is called "Liar, Liar" by NeverShoutNever! I changed the word 'girl' to 'guy' and made it slightly shorter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Once again, sorry for the shortness but I needed to get the girls out of there so Stefan had a reason to hang out with Reese by himself. **


	10. Chapter 10

The following afternoon, Reese found herself sitting in her newly furnished attic.

A few days ago, she had ordered an extra sofa and sofa chair to set up in the empty space. She set up a small round table and two chairs near the left side of the room closest to the door, and pulled out the stuff from the chest that she had found her first night up here. Tarot cards were spread out on the table since she was in the process of learning how to give readings and her family grimoire was set up on a podium stand near the left back corner of the room. Candles were placed randomly on an extra bookshelf she had also purchased and she had extra candles tucked away in the chest that was in the right corner of the room closest to the door. The sofa and sofa chair were towards the back of the room on either side of the bay windows.

Even though there was furniture to sit on, Reese was seated on the floor with her back against the window seat. The ukulele she had recently purchased sat in her lap, a lyric book and pen sitting open to the left side of her. When she had woken up that morning to a text from Caroline asking if she had changed her mind, Reese told her no and couldn't fall back asleep. She had the sudden urge to write and play so she dug out a clean composition book and took the ukulele upstairs to the attic with her. For some reason, she felt most at peace by the windows.

With her hair piled atop her head in a sloppy bun, Reese lounged on the floor in loose fitted red plaid pajama pants. A white form-fitted sleep shirt displayed a rather large set of vampire fangs printed in black with a single red drop hanging from it's right fang and the words _"I'm tasty" _beneath it. To be fair though, a friend had bought it one year as a joke and she only re-discovered it the previous night. She couldn't wait until Stefan or Caroline saw it to see their reactions.

Tapping the top of the pen against her leg, Reese wracked her brain for something to write. She had chords playing over and over in her mind but she couldn't find the right words to put with it.

"_Can I wish you away_.." She wrote down in on the first line. "..'_til you find your place- in this world it's so hard to get a feel_.." She continued to hum a little more, setting down the pen and picking up the ukulele again. As she played the chords, it didn't sound quite right as she sang the words out loud.

"Ugh. I'm going to need an acoustic guitar now." She groaned.

Reese set the ukulele down, bringing up her knees as she picked up her composition book, using her knees as a desk. She furiously tapped the pen against the paper, closing her eyes as she tried to think up the next line. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she mentally sang the first line in her head over and over until finally, she thought of what to write next. Quickly putting the pen to the paper, she wrote it down before she forgot it. "_And all you do is wait but then one little taste, so caught up it's hard to know what's real. But until you've had all you can take, I'll wish you away._"

"Damn." Reese grinned down at what she had so far. "That actually sounds pretty good."

Before she could think about what would sound good next, the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Letting her legs fall flat, she tossed her head back and groaned, the front door suddenly seeming too far away to answer. Hoping that whoever was at her front door would go away, she remained quiet until she heard the doorbell ring again. Sighing in exasperation, she set aside her composition book and made her way out of the attic and downstairs.

Fixing her best glare, Reese gripped the doorknob, turned it, and ripped the door open. "What?!"

She was met with Stefan raising his eyebrows at the tone of her voice, a grin twitching to make itself known. "Bad day?" He guessed before his eyes caught sight of her shirt. His grin transformed into a smirk as he snorted, "Nice shirt."

Reese's moodiness from having to walk all the way downstairs instantly vanished. "I knew you'd like it." She teased before opening the door wider and gesturing him inside. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Bonnie and Caroline left so I figured you could use some company. What are you still doing in your pajamas anyway? It's almost two."

"Lazy day." Reese declared. "If I'd have known you were coming over, I'd have told you to bring your jammies." Stefan smiled at her and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm up in the attic so if being up there doesn't bother you, feel free to stay and raid the kitchen for snacks."

Having nearly been inside Reese's home almost every day since she moved to town, which was odd seeing as she's never seen the Boarding House, Stefan immediately went to the cabinets where Reese was stocked up on cheese puffs. There was no use in declining food in her home because Reese always made sure you had some type of food in you before you left. He didn't know how much he had liked the artificial flavored chips until Reese and Caroline shoved a handful in his mouth and made him chew.

Now, they could probably be declared as one of his weaknesses.

Grabbing jerky, a can of bbq pringles, and two gatorades- Reese led Stefan up to the attic where she was determined to finish some more of her song. It was Stefan's first time being in the attic so he was quite surprised to see the setup. As Reese retook her spot on the floor, Stefan took his time to look around. He noticed all the candles, the tarot cards, and finally the grimoire.

"Is that where you're learned everything?" He nodded to the book when Reese looked up at him.

Following his gaze, Reese nodded. "Yeah. It told me what powers I would be expecting, some spells are in there, and even a bit of information on some supernatural creatures that go bump in the night. And day." She added as an afterthought.

Stefan was intrigued. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

"Not at all." Reese gestured for him to look all he wanted. "Just as long as you don't mind me making noise down here?" She pointed to the ukulele. "I'm kind of on a roll."

"You play?"

"Yep. And write." She smiled proudly. "But I'm kind of rusty on my writing so I keep playing the same chords over and over until I think of the next line to write."

"That's fine." Stefan assured her. "But if you suck, I may or may not boo you."

Reese laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Stefan, you're such the perfect gentleman."

Stefan winked at her which caused Reese to laugh again. When she was first introduced to him, Stefan was kind of uptight and wouldn't joke around much. Now, he was boldly starting to play back.

..

..

..

Stefan sat quietly on the sofa as he read through the grimoire while Reese sat on the floor, gnawing at the top of her pen. Since Stefan had showed up, she couldn't think of anything else to write and it really was starting to bother her. She had played the chords over and over but the words were just not coming to mind anymore. She even tried to re-tune the ukulele but after all the playing, she didn't like the way it was sounding anymore.

"I give up." She finally groaned. "I can't think of anything else to write."

Stefan looked up from the book, giving her his attention. "Give it a rest then. You've been down there for two hours."

Reese scrunched up her nose in annoyance before listening to Stefan and giving her song writing a rest. Pushing everything to a side, she stood up and made her way towards him. "Find anything interesting?"

"Pretty much the whole thing." He admitted as his eyes were scanning the page he was on. "Have you gotten anymore control over your powers yet?"

"Yeah. Concentration really is the key." Reese answered. "Here. Look."

She turned back around and picked up one of her empty gatorade bottles and Stefan watched to see what she would do. He grinned when she tossed the bottle up in the air away from her, her hands shooting out in front of her as if she were waiting to be passed a basketball and froze the empty bottle mid-air.

"Not going to lie, that's pretty neat." He chuckled. "Can you freeze only objects or people as well?"

"I don't know." She frowned after taking a moment to think about it. "I've never tried with people."

Stefan suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Try and freeze me." He stood up and suddenly lunged at her, Reese squeaking as Stefan collided with her, catching her by the shoulders and laughing. "You were supposed to freeze me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She chuckled. "But my friend lunging at me with cheese powder on the corner of his lips just screams _scary_."

"I have cheese powder-" Stefan reached up to wipe out his mouth as Reese chuckled at him harder. "Shutup." He grinned. "You could've told me sooner."

"I could've." She agreed. "But you walking around with it without knowing is a lot funnier."

"Yes, well, try now." He walked back to the other side of the attic and when he turned back around, his vampire visage was on display and his whole demeanor completely changed.

Reese started to grin at him, the idea of petting his face popping back into her mind but when Stefan bared his fangs and growled, actually _growl__ed _at her, her grin slipped. "Stefan?" When Stefan made no acknowledgment of her and continued to gaze at her in a predatory way, Reese took a step back. "Come on, Stefan, this isn't funny anymore."

He ignored her again, slowly taking a few steps forward as Reese took a few steps back. Without warning, he lunged without his vampire speed, and Reese yelped as her hands flew up. When she felt no collision with Stefan's body, she slowly opened her eyes and found Stefan frozen in place with his fangs bared mid-lunge.

"Great." She huffed. "If only I knew how to unfreeze someone now."

Getting in a quick chuckle at Stefan's frozen form, she stepped off to the side and walked up to him. She bit her lip nervously, wondering how the hell she was going to get him out of this one without blowing him up in the process. Standing on the right side of him now, she tilted her head to curiously stare at him. As she pictured him moving, she held her hands out again and awkwardly twitched them in a half circle, watching as he came back to life only to stop in his tracks.

"What the-" Stefan turned and found an amused Reese staring at him. "It worked?"

"Yep. And I didn't blow you up." She clapped excitedly.

"Good to know." Stefan dead-panned. "Well since we've establishment you can freeze people, I vote you practice on someone else from now on. I forgot about your explosive power."

He walked to take a seat on the window seat, Reese following him as she sat across from him, both of them staring out over the backyard and sky. "You pansy." She teased with a grin. Before Stefan could retort, she suddenly seemed overexcited. "Hey, wanna see something else? I've only practiced once with this particular power but it's pretty neat."

"Sure." Stefan shrugged. He turned to face out the window when Reese did and remained quiet as he watched her suddenly go lax with concentration. Her gaze was set on the sky and he could faintly see her irises glowing from his spot. Outside, the wind started to howl as the tree's branches swished that way and this way in the wind's speed. The clouds suddenly got heavier and ominously darker, and a low rumble of thunder rolled in. "You can manipulate the weather." He chuckled in awe. "Is that why we had a freak storm last week?"

The strong winds came to an abrupt halt and the clouds slowly lightened up, clearing away. Reese shook herself out of her trance-like state and turned to face Stefan just as her pupils went back to normal size. "Guilty." She sheepishly shrugged. "I was working on my concentration skills when the weather suddenly changed and for a moment, the lightning looked beautiful from up here but then I remembered I was terrified of storms. It took a while for me to make it go away."

Stefan threw his head back and laughed. "Only you." He then shook his head in amusement.

Silence soon fell over the two, it being slightly awkward seeing as they were used to either having Bonnie or Caroline with them as well. They had never been on their own alone and for it being their first time, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. But it was still a little weird.

Leaning down and picking up the ukulele, Reese grinned at Stefan as he studied it. "Do you play?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I always thought these were pretty cool though. Do you play anything else?"

"Just this and the acoustic guitar." She told him. "Caroline's already reeled me in to sing at the Grill on karaoke night."

"Are you going to go through with it?" Stefan mused.

"Maybe.. if there are other's singing before me." She grinned. "I don't want to be the only one going on and being laughed at."

"Oh, I'm sure you're not that bad." Stefan placed the ukulele down between them. "I'm sure you're great."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**FYI, the song that Reese was trying to write is by There For Tomorrow and it's called "Wish You Away". Look it up, it's a magnificent song. **


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline and Bonnie had spent two extra days with Bonnie's mom, sending their apologies to Reese for leaving her alone to fend for herself. She told them it was no big deal, Stefan having picked her up one afternoon and decided to show her around the Boarding House since she hadn't been there before.

Reese had immediately fallen in love with his home the second they pulled up through the gravel driveway, and fell even more in love the moment she stepped foot inside. She practically skipped from room to room, beaming at the polished woods of the entire home and drinking in the uniqueness of it all. But by far, her favorite room had to be the library.

Stefan let her explore to her heart's desire, throwing in bits and pieces of his childhood when he had grown up in a run down home on the other side of the Salvatore Estate. Stefan even spoke about Damon, telling Reese about his brother before they had their Katherine phase. When night had started to fall, Stefan treated her to dinner since all he had were blood bags in his home.

The second day was productive as Reese practiced to unfreeze objects after she'd frozen them. She only had a few mishaps with shattering glass but when she focused on not being afraid of her exploding power, objects were unfreezing easily. Reese then focused on her exploding capabilities but she realized she needed anger or annoyance to really fuck shit up. Having been confused since she was easily exploding things when she tried to unfreeze them, she guessed it was just her magic acting wonky since she was still in the learning stages.

Stefan had texted her but when she told him she was practicing her control, he let her be to her own devices. But when Reese finished practicing, she found another way to amuse herself.

She started to randomly text Stefan pickup lines.

"_If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"- Reese_

Not even a minute later, Reese's text alert went off.

"_Are you drunk?"- Stefan_

Laughing to herself, Reese typed out another one. _"I'm not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by you."_

"_I thought you were practicing magic? Why the sudden alcohol binge?"- Stefan_

"_I would say God bless you but it looks like he already did." _She wrote instead of answering his question.

When Stefan's reply came in, Reese couldn't help but snort in amusement. _"If you continue to lamely text flirt, I'm going over there and confiscating your phone."_

Giggling like an idiot, Reese sent another one. _"If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be a McGorgeous."_

Stefan didn't text back after that which put an end to Reese's amusement for the night and made her way into the kitchen to fix her up a snack. When the popcorn was halfway through popping, she heard her front door open. Brows furrowing in confusion, Reese stood on guard until Stefan came around the corner.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's just me." He now looked confused. "And you're not drunk." He concluded as his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"No, I'm not." Reese rolled her eyes and took out the popcorn, holding it by the corner before pouring it into a bowl. "I was just bored and thanks to you not texting me back, you didn't even get to hear the greatest pickup line ever."

"So let me get this straight." Stefan chuckled. "You were bored and so to entertain yourself, you sent me the cheesiest pickup lines you knew?"

"Yep. Wanna hear the best one?"

"No."

"Are you from Iraq?" She asked, ignoring his answer. Stefan's face went blank, refusing to answer so Reese just went ahead and finished the line anyway. "Because you look like you can Baghdad ass up."

Her line was success as Stefan cracked a grin. "You're such an idiot."

"But a loveable idiot." She chirped, digging in the refrigerator for a jar of pickles that were in there. "Are you busy for the rest of the night or are you as bored as I am?"

"I have nothing planned. Why?" He asked as she pulled out pickles from the jar and sliced them up in a bowl.

"Because I'm going to have a cheesy horror film marathon. Wanna watch and make fun of the acting?"

The look in her eyes was hopeful and cheery and Stefan suddenly couldn't find it in himself to say no. "Sure, why not?" He shrugged, making his way to the refrigerator. "Go set up the movie and I'll get our drinks."

"Excellent." Reese purred in her most villainous voice.

..

..

..

The following morning, Reese and Stefan were barely going to sleep. They had spent the entire night and early morning hours watching the cheesiest horror films that Reese had, laughing at the acting and crappy directing. In between the boring parts of the films, Reese managed to get Stefan to exchange pickup lines with her and that's how they managed to pull an all nighter.

One line, _"Your name must be Mickey because you're so fine.", _had Reese in hysterics and Stefan wishing he hadn't told her that one. Immediately after hearing the line, Reese started to typing away on her phone.

Stefan had thought that she texted someone else the line but when she told him to suddenly call her phone, Stefan understood what she had did. As he let his phone call hers, the words _'Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey!', _blared through her speaker. "There's nothing you can say or do that will make me change your ringer." She had told him.

When the sun had come up, both were shocked that they had managed to stay awake. Well, Reese was shocked she managed to stay awake; Stefan, not so much. Reese got up to take the empty popcorn bag, empty bowl, and soda cans to the kitchen while Stefan stretched. She offered him the sofa if he didn't want to drive back home and oddly enough, he accepted it. She gave him an extra pillow after throwing away all their trash before heading up to bed herself.

And that's how Caroline found Stefan asleep in Reese's house hours later. Reese and Stefan were both ignoring her calls so since Reese lived closer, Caroline figured she'd go bang on the front door. But that's when she found Stefan's car there too. Huffing in annoyance at being ignored, Caroline marched up to the front door and did what she had planned to do in the first place. She banged repeatedly on the door until someone opened up.

"Open up, you jerks! Stop ignoring me!" Caroline shouted.

Using her vampire hearing, the house was dead quiet although she could hear the rhythmic beating of one heart as if that person was.. sleeping? As her fist continued to pound on the door, the door was suddenly yanked open and a disheveled Stefan glared at Caroline. "What the hell are you doing, Caroline?!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" Caroline stared wide-eyed at her guy best friend.

"Answering the door." Stefan yawned. "What happened?"

"You tell me!" Caroline brushed past him into Reese's home. "I was trying to get ahold of you and Reese but you were both ignoring me."

"Oh." Stefan rubbed the back of his head. "My phone died last night and Reese probably didn't hear hers."

"Who the fuck was banging on the door like a psycho?!" Reese grumbled from out of nowhere.

Stefan pointed to Caroline as he made his way back to the couch, flopping down and leaning his head back as he tried to fully wake up. Caroline looked between her two friends, her mind jumping to conclusions but she'd let them come out with it first. "What did I just walk into?" She coyly grinned.

Reese caught the grin, an all too familiar grin, and rolled her eyes. "Nothing like what you're thinking, you perv. We had a movie marathon that didn't finish until this morning. Stefan crashed on the couch and I slept upstairs so whatever you're thinking.. stop!"

Caroline slowly held her hands up in surrender as she giggled. "What? I wasn't thinking anything."

"Sure you weren't." Reese covered a yawned. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, right." Caroline turned serious. "Matt told me they switched karaoke night to tonight." She grinned. "So go upstairs, shower, dress to impress, and get ready to sing your heart out."

"Why do I have to get ready so early?" Reese groaned. "I'm still sleepy."

"Too bad." Caroline said. "It's already night time so get your ass in gear. We don't wanna get there when it's already packed. And you, Stefan," She turned to face him. "Go home and get dressed too! You're coming with." Caroline heard Stefan groan but smirked when he stood up and followed orders. "I'm serious, Stefan. You better meet us at the Grill in one hour!" She called out after him as he exited Reese's home. When Reese hadn't moved a muscle, Caroline narrowed her eyes at her. "If I have to, I'll strip you myself and drag you in the shower."

Reese laughed and tiredly winked at the blonde vampire. "Oh, Caroline. If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

Caroline rolled her eyes before grabbing Reese by her shoulders, turning her around, and marching her back up the stairs.

..

..

..

Nearly an hour later, Reese was dressed in an outfit that Caroline had picked out for her. Dressed to the nines in dark blue, skin tight skinny jeans and a crimson red spaghetti strap shirt with lace hem-work along the sweetheart neckline. Caroline paired it with a knee-high zipped up boots and a well-worn leather jacket that fit Reese perfectly.

The blonde vampire tried to doll up Reese in makeup but Reese would have none of it and did her own. She kept everything natural looking seeing as her skin was pretty flawless, and only added a bit of powder foundation though her markings still shone through. The smoky effect of her black eyeshadow made her eyes pop which happened to be a mixture of blue-green today.

Reese ended up driving both her and Caroline and when they made it to the Grill, the place was already packed.

"What?!" Caroline groaned. "This is exactly why I wanted to come early." She pouted. "How the hell did everyone find out about karaoke night this fast?"

"Karaoke is really popular around here, huh?" Reese exclaimed as she searched for an empty table.

Caroline shrugged as she, too, looked for a table. "People like to get drunk and make fools of themselves. It's really rare we get a good singer up there."

"Awesome." Reese dead-panned. "If I get hit on by annoying drunks-"

"I'll take take care of them." Caroline cut her off. "Now relax and have some fun- Look! There's Stefan."

Reese didn't see him and before she could even seek him out, Caroline was dragging her between the crowded booths and tables. Upon reaching the table, Stefan already had drinks and junk food waiting for them. "You're a lifesaver!" Reese moaned in delight before shoving fries in her mouth.

Stefan laughed at her while Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Really, Reese? I got you looking smokin' hot and you just ruined the visual by stuffing your face."

"Mhm." Reese hummed around her food before swallowing. "Not true. Tell her, Stefan!" Reese gave him her attention. "I still look hot, huh?"

"Beautiful." Stefan's lips twitched in amusement.

"Whatever." Caroline huffed in false annoyance. "He's just saying that because it's the way he was raised." Stefan only smirked in response and Reese continued to eat.

The karaoke soon started and Caroline was right when she said that the drunks loved it because they could make fools of themselves and still entertain everyone there. Reese had her dinner first, followed by a shot of liquid courage that Caroline had compelled the bartender to give her. So far, out of everyone that had sung already, there was only one good female singer. Everyone else had cringe-worthy performances but the crowd was still polite enough to cheer and holler when the song was over. "So what are you going to sing?" Stefan asked when there was a pause in willing participants.

"Hmm, something slow-ish?" Reese asked. "Everyone's kind of hyped up already, maybe I should tone it down a bit."

"Oh, how about something acoustic?" Caroline threw in. "I'm sure there's a guitar somewhere in the back. I can get Matt to check."

"Hm, sure. Go ask." Reese told her. If she was playing guitar, there was no way she'd be choosing a song from the books.

Caroline eagerly agreed, zooming off at human speed to ask Matt for a guitar. "What are you going to sing if you find a guitar?"

"Something of mine." Reese told Stefan. "My mom always loved a certain song of mine so I'm thinking I'll sing that."

Stefan nodded along and suddenly, the microphone screeching caught everyone's attention. Looking up at the stage, Caroline was standing in the spotlight. "Okay, ladies and gents." She beamed. "The Grill has a special treat for you tonight, a girl by the name of Reese Emerson." A few cat calls sounded and Caroline rolled her eyes at the boys. "She's new to town, a neighbor of mine, and she's a fantastic singer so please help me and welcome her to the stage."

More catcalls sounded as Reese stood, ducking her head in embarrassment as she made her way to the stage. At the sight of her embarrassment, Stefan hollered for her to embarrass her even more but Reese knew that if she turned around, she'd flip him off. When she made it to the stage, Matt was walking up and handing her the guitar with a smile.

Reese took the guitar with a small grin, throwing the strap over her head so she could sing and stand at the same time while playing. Matt plugged in the guitar to an amp before taking his leave and Reese finally kicked Caroline off stage to retake her seat. She strummed a couple of chords, finding that it was already tuned perfectly.

"Alright, well.." Reese cleared her throat nervously into the microphone. "As the lovely Miss Forbes just told you, I'm Reese and yeah, I'm just going to sing now. Just so you know, this song is a bit on the slow side but if you like it, I'll sing a more upbeat song later on."

The crowd grew quiet, which was kind of miraculous seeing as there were a bunch of rowdy drunks out there. Pushing down the little bit of fear that was starting to bubble up, Reese started strumming. The notes came together and the familiar rush of playing came back to her. The lights suddenly dimmed and when Reese looked up, she found Matt on the other side of the bar lowering the lights.

Grinning, Reese stepped closer to the microphone and began to sing.

"_It's three in the morning and I'm still not sleeping __  
'cause I am finally running your race. __  
The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened __  
since I decided to pick up the pace. __  
If the whole world told me I should disappear, __could I fall right next to you?"_

The candle light in the middle of everyone's table illuminated their faces and as she sang, she could see the small smiles forming.

"_Just let me burn the night away. __  
Oh, baby, let me burn the night away __  
by thinking of the simple things you say to me that get me through the day. __  
You keep me wide awake."_

The notes trailed off and Reese hit the body of the guitar in two swift beats.

"_You keep me wide awake."_

She beat on the body of the guitar again, the crowd murmuring in delight as her voice trailed off. Caroline _'wooed' _somewhere in the back but Reese was already lost in the singing.

"_So don't look back, the hour glass is running empty. __  
You've got me buried with your every move. __  
Your fine line tapped me at a loss of memory, I'm right beside you in an empty room. __  
If the whole world told me I should disappear, __  
could I fall right next to you? __  
Just let me burn the night away. __  
Oh, baby, let me burn the night away __  
by thinking of the simple things you say to me that get me through the day. __  
And it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always run away. __  
You keep me wide awake."_

The strumming of chords suddenly got faster, the tempo now picking up.

"_You keep me wide awake, oohhh. __  
You're making it hard for me to just start over like we're new. __  
Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear 'cause I'm falling in love with you! __  
Just let me burn the night away. __  
Oh, baby, let me burn the night away __  
by thinking of the simple things you say to me that get me through the day. __  
And it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always run away. __  
You keep me wide awake."_

The tempo slowed back down to it's original pace before ending with two last beats against the body of the guitar.

"_You keep me wide awake."_

As Reese stepped back from the microphone, the crowd erupted into applause. She sheepishly smiled as she gave a small bow, her eyes meeting Stefan and Caroline who suddenly stood with bright smiles and cheered her on. Other patrons stood and Reese couldn't stop the blush from getting so much praise, especially with something that she had come up with on her own.

Karaoke night was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Reese, nor I, own the songs that she _writes. _Every song that she comes up with are, in fact, popular songs that have been written by some amazing people. If you liked this song, check it out by the band 'There For Tomorrow'. The song is called 'Burn the night away'.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TOTALLY IRRELEVANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (YOU MAY SKIP OVER IF YOU WANT): So last night, my older brother treated my Dad, nephew, and myself to the movies and dinner. We saw The Conjuring and _OH MY GOD!, _the clapping game is never allowed in this household. Ever! **

**Haha, it was a pretty good movie. But if you're a hardcore horror fan, I'm not gonna lie, you'll be disappointed. But if you walk in expecting it to be mediocre, you'll be surprised. **

**Anyway, on with the show! Kind of bummed that less and less people are interested this but oh well. I've completed all the chapters so I'll continue to post. This chapter picks up right after the last one. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Oh my god." Caroline squealed as she, Stefan, and Reese stumbled out of the Grill as it neared one in the morning. "I can't believe you got the entire place to sing along to _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_!"

"It's an oldie but goodie." Reese smirked. "Of course they were going to sing along." Stefan chuckled, handing Reese her milkshake that she had ordered before they left. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, he did the same to Caroline as they decided to go for a walk before heading home. "If karaoke night is like that every single time, I will gladly sing for the drunks." She laughed.

"Yes, well, remember you said that." Caroline laughed back. She looked over at Reese who still seemed giddy from the adrenaline rush of singing her heart out. Looking up at Stefan, she caught him peering down at Reese as she slurped up her vanilla shake but looked away before he could catch her staring. Grinning to herself, Caroline slipped out from underneath Stefan's arm and ran in front of them. "Say cheese!" She chirped as she used her vampire reflexes to suddenly have her camera phone out.

With some kind of inhuman speed of her own, Reese suddenly posed while Stefan just looked plain confused. "Come on, Stefan!" She nudged him in the side. "Smile!"

He only smirked as the flash on Caroline's phone went off and then he suddenly found himself trying to be bent over. "W-what are you doing?" He snorted in amusement.

"Piggy back ride." Reese grunted as she bent down and placed her milkshake on the ground. "Just one picture and I won't bother you anymore." Knowing that she, in fact wouldn't let it go, Stefan leaned forward and let Reese jump on his back.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Stefan's neck, Reese gave Caroline her cheesiest smile as Stefan has his head turned to the side, grinning up at her. The three of them were so caught up in having fun that none of them noticed a woman or a child that was currently running towards them. Caroline quickly snapped the photo, grinning at how cute the two of them actually looked together.

When Reese had hopped off Stefan's back and bent down to retrieve her shake, she had only managed to take a sip before she was being barreled in to. "Reese!" The boy shouted. By the looks of him, he looked to be around the age of ten or eleven.

Grunting at the impact, Stefan moved to steady Reese and curiously stared down at the kid who had his arms wrapped around his friend. It seemed that Reese froze for a second in shock before handing off her shake to Stefan and gently pushed the boy away from her to get a better look at him. Reaching up to move the kid's shaggy hair out of his face, Reese gasped at who she saw. The pale face, slightly bushy eyebrows, dark eyes, and beautiful little grin were still the same as she had last seem them. "Liam?!"

"Hey! You have new tattoos!" His eyes widened in shock.

"How.. what.." Her gaze flickered up at her friends that were as baffled as she was, maybe even more, before meeting the gaze of an all too familiar female a few yards back.

"The ink looks good on you. It's almost as if they glow against your skin color." The boy tells her.

"What are you doing here?" Reese managed to finally spit out as she looked back down at the boy in front of her.

The grin slowly fell off the boy's face, his small shoulders slumping in defeat. "She's doing it again." He murmured sadly.

The confusion suddenly vanished from Reese's face, her jaw clenching as she got a cold, hard look in her eyes. Eyes snapping back to the woman, she glared at her before looking to her friends. "Can you guys look over Liam? I need to have a chat with my sister." She sneered the word _sister, _Stefan and Caroline nodding as Reese handed the boy her milkshake. "Drink this. I'll be right back."

Liam happily took the drink as his aunt went to go have a talk with his mom. Sharing another confused look with one another, Stefan and Caroline then turned to the boy beside them. They looked up again at Reese's retreating form and the form of her sister who, by the looks of it, was coming down from a different type of high of her own. With their keen vampire sight, they could see her hugging herself, her form slightly trembling, and the gaunt haunting look of her face where her makeup was probably days old.

"_What are you doing here, Isobel?!" _They heard Reese harshly whisper to her sister.

Stefan wasn't one for eavesdropping but with Reese's temper, he and Caroline had to know whether they were going to be needed to intervene. _"I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore." _Isobel cried.

"_Bullshit!" _Reese was seething now and if her voice hadn't given her away, well then the change of wind would have. _"He's older now, Isobel. He's bound to know what you're doing. Liam needs his mother, not the drug addicted shell of a one. If you abandon him yet again, I promise you that this will be the last time you ever lay eyes on your son."_

Caroline peered down sadly at the boy who's sipping on a milkshake as he looks around town square with a grin on his face, oblivious to what's being said a few yards away. _"I know. That's why I have these." _They watch as the sister pulls out folded pieces of paper from the back of her jeans and shoves them into Reese's hands. _"All these papers need is your signature. He's yours now."_

Thunder lowly rumbles in the distance and the sky lights up with lightning. "Uh, Stefan?" Caroline murmurs so Liam doesn't hear her. "I think you should step in. You know, catch her before the sister sees her eyes glowing."

Stefan nods, taking his leave to finally intervene when Caroline feels Liam's presence closer to her. Looking down at him, the boy smiles sheepishly up at her, his dark eyes sparkling in the lamp light. "I don't like storms." He tells her. "My grandpa says I take after my aunt Reese."

"Reese is afraid of storms?" Caroline grins at him. "She didn't tell me that."

"Yep." Liam nervously chuckled as lightning stuck somewhere in the distance. "We used to build forts with blankets and pillows to stay safe."

"Well," Caroline stood side-by-side with him, pulling him into a side-way hug. "I'm sure this storm won't even make it's way here." She told him when she saw Stefan walking back with a less furious Reese. "I'm pretty positive the thunder and lightning will go away in a bit."

"I hope so." Liam sighed in relief.

Reese and Stefan made their way over, Liam only frowning a bit when his mother was no longer in sight. Caroline could see the anger still swimming in Reese's eyes but she kept a tight lid on it for now. And just like a switch was flipped, all the anger vanished when Reese laid eyes on her nephew. "Hey, brat. What do you say to living with me for a while? I have a pool." She sing-songed.

Liam instantly brightened up, holding his hand up for a high five that Reese gave him. "Do I get my own room?"

"You will." Reese chuckled at how easily her nephew was won over. "But for a couple of nights, we'll share a room until I can get your bed ordered."

"If you want," Caroline piped up. "-I have an air mattress that you could use."

Liam wrinkled his nose and Reese laughed. "No, Care, it's fine. Thank you, though."

"Alright," Stefan clapped, getting their attention. "It is now nearing one thirty and I have a feeling it's passed the kid's bed time."

Reese snorted as Liam scowled. "Reese, your new friend is a demolisher of dreams."

Stefan frowned as Caroline and Reese laughed. "Come on, little man, I'll race you to your aunt's car." Caroline said.

Liam took off once he spotted Reese's Camaro and Caroline jogged after him. "What are you going to do?" Stefan asked. "She kind of just dropped him on you out of the blue."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Reese lowly admitted. "Only this time, she took it to a whole 'nother level by seeking me out in a different state and signing over custody." She sighed. "At least, back in Texas, I had my Dad helping me and my other siblings when we weren't at each other's throats."

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Stefan frowned at Reese as she talked about her family life back in Texas. Bumping his shoulder with hers, he caught her attention. "Well now you have Caroline, Bonnie, and I if you need help. We don't know much about kids but it couldn't be too hard, right?"

Oh, if only Stefan knew.

"Thanks, Stefan. I really appreciate it." She smiled up at him.

* * *

The following morning, Reese is sitting on the porch railing with her back against one of the beams. One leg is bent, her foot flat against the railing as her other leg dangles to the floor and helping her keep balance.

With her cellphone in hand, Reese is smiling at the picture text messages that Caroline decided to send her so early in the morning. There's a couple of her singing and playing guitar, followed by herself and Caroline goofing off at their table, and then the ones that were taken with Stefan outside before her sister had ruined their night.

_'I'm outside. Come over if you want. I just need to make a call back home.' _Reese quickly texts Caroline before setting down her cellphone and picking up her house phone that she had installed.

Most people relied on their cellphones now-a-days but not Reese. She still liked using land lines in case the cell towers went down.

As Reese contemplates calling her Dad to fill him on what had happened with Isobel, Caroline texts back with, '_Be there in a bit.'_

Reese takes a few moments, not wanting to lay everything out in the open with her Dad but she felt that he needed to know. She fiddled with the buttons on the phone before dialing the familiar number of her Dad's cell because he was one of those who relied on his cellphone for everything.

It only rang a few times before her Dad answered. _"Hey, darling!"_

"Hey, Dad." Reese sighed and remained silent, her sigh tipping off her Dad that something was wrong.

"_I take it Isobel showed up?"_

Wait.. what?! "Yeah." Reese answered with her brows furrowed in confusion. "You knew she was heading my way, didn't you?"

"_Not until after she had left." _He told her. _"How long did she say this time? A week? Two?"_

Reese sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "She signed over full custody to me."

The line went quiet which led Reese to believe they had gotten disconnected but they weren't. _"What?!" _Her dad's shout made her flinch. When she opened her eyes, she found both Stefan and Caroline staring at her with wide eyes. They had heard her dad's shout, too.

Reese gestured to the empty bench swing so they could take a seat while she talked. "Yeah. I was leaving the local joint here when they found me with some friends. She just handed over custody papers and left with no other words beside that she couldn't handle it anymore. "

"_Your sister.. I swear." _He groaned. After a few moments of calming down, his voice filtered though. _"Well, what's the plan now?"_

"I'm not sure you're going to like it." Reese grimaced though he couldn't see.

"_Spit it out, Reese."_

"Well, I was thinking-"

Reese's dad gasped, cutting her off. _"Shocker!"_

"Shutup, Dad." She rolled her eyes as Stefan and Caroline grinned. "As I was saying, I was thinking that Liam could stay summers here with me and he stay with you for the school year?" She gulped. "His life is in Texas and I don't want to uproot him because his Mother is a dick."

"_So you want to keep him with you until it's time for him to go back to school and then send him back with me?"_

"Yes." Reese answered. "I'll even set up a bank account for you and keep money in it so Liam has everything he needs. Since I have custody, I'll take care of all his expenses but only if you and he both agree to this arrangement."

There was another moment of silence before he answered. _"That's good with me." _He conceded and Reese breathed a sigh of relief. _"You know, Reese, your Mom and Jace would be real proud of you. You're just a kid yourself and taking care of a child that's not even yours, it's really brave."_

Reese immediately got teary-eyed and started to sniffle. "Yeah. I'm sure they are." She could easily talk about her Mom and Jace now but the second she talked about them with her Dad, the waterworks immediately flowed.

"_Okay, now that everything is settled and we've covered the important and emotional details, I have a question for you, young lady."_

"What is it, Dad?" Reese groaned playfully as she dabbed at her eyes.

"_Who are these friends you speak of and why haven't I heard of them before?"_

Caroline grinned, as did Stefan when Reese merely chuckled. "You'd love them." She tells him as she picks up her cellphone from the railing beside her. "Look. Incoming pictures. Tell me when you get them." She quickly selected two photos, one of her and Caroline and then one of her and Stefan.

Seconds later, her Dad got them. _"Pretty girl." _He muttered and Caroline immediately beamed.

"That's Caroline. Her mom is the Sheriff here."

"_You always had great taste in friends." _He chuckled. _"Oh and who's this young man? Do you have a boyfriend already, Reese Emerson?!"_

"What? NO!" Reese shrieked, her cheeks warming up when she caught Stefan with his raised eyebrows, obviously amused and Caroline shaking with her muffled laughter. "That's Stefan. He's just a friend. Geez." She could now feel the tops of her ears burning in embarrassment.

Her father's laughter rang out over the speaker. _"I'm just joking, sweetheart. You look like you enjoy it there."_

"I do." Reese admitted when she calmed down. "It's nice here."

"_I'm sure it is. Listen, Reese, I have some errands run- call me later?"_

"Yeah. Will do." Reese muttered. "Bye, Dad."

"_Bye, baby. Tell your friends I say hello."_

"Will do." She told him before hanging up. As soon as she placed the phone down, she glared at Caroline. "Don't even start." She pointed a finger at her.

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Caroline's lips only twitch in amusement. "Your dad is something else, huh?", Stefan chuckles.

Reese scowls at him, hopping off the railing and making her way towards the swing. Seeing that her intention is to sit, Caroline scoots to one side so that Reese is sitting between her and Stefan. "Yeah. He likes to joke around a lot after he's had a serious discussion. He didn't sound it but I know he's livid that Isobel did this."

"I would be, too." Caroline throws in. "A kid is a lot of responsibility." Reese nods in agreement as she gets comfortable. "And by the way, I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but who's Jace? You haven't spoken of him before."

Reese sadly sighs as she thinks about him. "He was Isobel's husband. My brother-in-law." She tells them as her gaze is set on nothing in particular across the street. "He and Isobel dated a long while and he was there to keep my sister sane when our family found out that my Mom had cancer. Jace reigned Isobel back in and helped her sober up when she got really bad into drugs."

"Oh." Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"It's fine." Reese turns to her friend, assuring her with a small smile. "Soon after Isobel got sober, our Mom passed away. She spiraled, of course, but Jace was there every step of the way. And then half a year later, Jace was in a car accident. He didn't make it."

"Oh, god." Caroline groaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Reese assured her with a watery chuckle. "I don't mind telling you who Jace was. Talking about him keeps his memory alive."

As Reese was staring at Caroline, she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. "Well, like I said last night," Stefan unconsciously pulled her closer to him. "Caroline, Bonnie, and I are here for you. If you need help, we'll be there every step of the way."

Caroline threw a smile in Stefan's direction before nodding at Reese, agreeing with Stefan's words. "You guys are awesome." Reese said. "I don't know what I would've done if Caroline hadn't creeped on me that one fateful night."

Stefan snorted and it was Caroline's turn to glare at Reese with a playful pout. "I'm not a creeper!"

* * *

**After all this time, Reese still won't let Caroline live her creepiness down. Lol.**

**Liam's faceclaim is posted on my profile! Check it out :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan and Caroline decided to stay for a little while before Liam woke up and started asking questions about what he was going to wear after he showered and what not. Reese had tiredly sighed, Caroline and Stefan quickly saying their goodbyes and that they'd be over later so she had time to fill Liam in about what was going on.

There was tears and a bit of anger, which was to be expected, when Reese told Liam about his mother not coming back. She told him that she was now his legal guardian and that he'd be living with her, which earned her a frown and more tears, but when she told him that he'd be staying with Grandpa for his school year, he calmed down. Turned out, she was right about him not wanting to leave the school he was currently attending or his friends behind.

After the tears and anger subsided, Reese made Liam go shower so she could quickly wash and dry his clothing. He had to walk around in one of her silk robes which made him feel silly but it was well worth it when he got his clothes back clean. And since he was going to be staying with her, Reese determined that he'd be needing clothes and swimming trunks since the pool was free to use now.

..

..

..

The trip to the mall was a successful one with Reese and Liam picking him out a new wardrobe since his worthless mother hadn't sent him with anything. Reese had made sure he was well stocked on shorts and muscle t-shirts since it was Summer, after all, and some swimming trunks because she was pretty sure he'd be spending a majority of his time out in the pool.

Then, there was the unfortunate accident that had them escorted from the premises for the day alongside a guy who was leaving with a bruised ego while Reese was leaving with bruised knuckles and a possible sprained wrist.

Since they were escorted out of the mall before they could grab a late lunch, Reese took Liam to Mystic Grill.

The crowd wasn't too bad so Reese easily found them a booth to sit at.

Liam eagerly scanned the pictures of food to see what he wanted while Reese scowled at her hand. It was really hurting her. Minutes into sitting down, Matt had walked over to them.

"Hey, Reese, who's this little guy?" He asked with a smile.

Liam shyly smiled up at him while Reese grinned. "Hi, Matt." She greeted him. "This is my nephew, Liam. Liam, meet my other friend Matt."

"Hi." Liam murmured before scouring the menu again.

"He's staying with me during Summers from now on." Reese explained. "Long story."

"I see." Matt nodded. "So, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Whatever he's having, I'll have the same. Food and drink." Reese nodded towards Liam before studying her wrist. "And a pack of ice if you can." She frowned and showed Matt the damage to her injured hand.

"Jesus." Matt chuckled as he took in the forming black and blue area around Reese's knuckles. "What did you do?"

Liam started to giggle and Reese playfully pouted at him. "Some boy grabbed aunt Reese's butt." He told Matt. "And aunt Reese got mad so she punched him and got us kicked out of the mall."

Matt snorted but shook his head in amusement. "I'll bring you some ice." He told Reese before looking back to Liam. "What will you be having, little man?"

Liam took one last look at the menu and set it down. "Do you have chicken strips and gravy?"

"Sure do." Matt grinned. "They even come with some fries."

"Mmm." Liam hummed in delight. "I want that and a Coke, please."

"Two Cokes and two chicken strip lunch plates coming right up, good 'sir."

Matt wrote down their orders on the little pad of paper he had and walked away. When Matt was out of ear shot, Liam turned towards his aunt. "If Stefan wasn't already your boyfriend, I think Matt would be awesome."

Reese choked on her saliva, her eyes going wide as she tried to clear her air way. "What?! Stef-.. Stefan isn't my boyfriend!" She hotly murmured to her nephew. "Why did you think he was?"

Liam seemed shocked at his aunt's outburst before giggling. "Sorry. I thought he was. You two look cozy together, and then last night and then this morning, he had his arm around you." Liam shrugged nonchalantly.

Reese took a second to get her racing heart back under control. "No, Stefan is just my friend. My very pretty friend." She told him.

Liam was set off in another round of giggles. "I'm telling him you called him pretty."

"Go ahead." She looked immensely smug at Liam. "I already told him to his face that he was pretty and that I wanted to pet his cheekbones and jaw."

Liam's giggle fit escalated into full blown laughter and Reese tried to shush him but only managed to laugh herself. "You're crazy, aunt Reese." He managed to tell her through his laughter.

..

..

..

Bonnie sat dumbfounded as Caroline filled her in on what had been happening with Reese since she hasn't been around. She could understand siblings getting in verbal fights and what not but the fact that Reese's sister just abandoned her only son was way harsh and totally uncalled for. And then adding a drug problem atop of that, it was just plain crazy.

"Wow." Bonnie breathed a sigh of awe, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"I know." Caroline agreed. "And poor Liam." She frowned. "He totally knew what his Mom was leaving him for, right Stefan?"

Bonnie turned to Stefan who had been quiet throughout Caroline's retelling of the previous night's events. "Yeah. He told her that she was _doing it again._" Stefan said. "Reese told me that she used to do this back in Texas but she had her Dad to help her out when the sister would take off."

"That's so sad." Bonnie murmured. "I'd seriously physically injure my sibling if they ever pulled a stunt like that."

Caroline was nodding in agreement when Stefan spoke again. "It gets worse."

"It doesn't.." Bonnie groaned with a scowl.

"It does." Stefan assured her.

"What? How? And how did you know it gets worse?" Caroline frowned. "I haven't heard from Reese since we left her house this morning."

"Reese texts me." Stefan shrugged. "She texted me a while ago that Liam didn't know his Mom had left him for good. He just thought he was staying for a bit and she was coming back for him."

"That sucks." Bonnie sighed. "Poor kid."

"Yeah and guess who came and saved the day?" Caroline batted her eyelashes with a coy grin after she got over the fact that Reese hadn't texted her an update. "Mystic Falls' resident pretty vampire boy. He told Reese that we were going to be there with her every step of the way."

Stefan rolled his eyes and Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Stefan?" She mused. "Do you have a crush?" Bonnie teased him just as his text alert went off.

"Speaking of the witch." Caroline smirked. "What does our other favorite witch have to say?"

Stefan unlocked his phone to read the text message that was, indeed, from Reese. "She, uh, she wants directions." He mumbled as he typed out his reply.

"Directions to where?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. That's what I texted her back." He only had to wait for a few seconds before his phone beeped again. Reading the message, Stefan snorted as an amused grin tilted the corned of his lips upward.

"What?" Caroline mused. "Where does she want to go?"

"Nowhere." Stefan shook his head and typed out a quick reply before putting his phone down. "It's nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "It's obviously something." Stefan's phone beeped again but before he could pick it up, Caroline used her vampire speed to steal it. "Bonnie, ju-ju him to stay stuck in place!" She blurred across the room and away from Stefan as Bonnie did what she was told.

Grinning mischievously at Stefan, who was stuck in place now, she called out to Caroline. "What's it say?"

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. "Is she drunk?"

"No." Stefan grumbled. "She thinks it's hilarious to text me those."

"Text you what?" Bonnie asked, finally releasing Stefan now that Caroline already read the text.

"Pickup lines." Caroline giggled. "You know how she asked for directions?" Bonnie nodded. "Well, Stefan asked _to where_ and Reese replied with _your heart._" She laughed harder now. "And this second one, she told him _If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you._"

Bonnie laughed along with Caroline as Stefan took his phone back. "That's nothing." He told them. "The other night, she asked me if I was from Iraq because she thinks I could Baghdad ass up."

Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help it. They both laughed harder as they pictured how Stefan reacted to that particular pickup line. "And she just sends these when she's bored?" Caroline inquired. "Please, oh please, tell me you send her some back."

Bonnie's eyes lit up in excitement as Stefan reluctantly nodded. "I told her that her _name must be Mickey because you're so fine_ and she hasn't let me live it down since" A smile broke out across his face as he remembered her laughter with that particular one. "I now have a personal ringtone on her phone and it's that Mickey song."

"Oh my god." Caroline squealed. "You guys are too cute!"

At that particular moment, all three of their phones went off. Instead of brushing off Caroline's antics, because Caroline would think what she wants either way, Stefan opened up his phone again only to have a group message from Reese.

"Message from Reese?" Bonnie asked to no-one in particular as she typed back a reply. "Something about her nephew on a sugar rush and her needing adult supervision?"

"Yeah." Caroline frowned. "What the hell does she need supervision for?"

"I don't know." Stefan grinned. "But who's up for watching Reese fail at controlling her nephew?"

No-one spoke, Caroline and Bonnie both smirking as they raced for the front door and into their respective cars seeing as they were currently at the Boarding House.

..

..

..

By the time Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie made it to Reese's home- the two vampires could hear music playing loudly from inside the house. Well, at least Caroline and Stefan thought they were the only two who heard until Bonnie tilted her head curiously to the side.

"Highway to Hell?"

"Sounds like it." Stefan answered Bonnie.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her two friends, reaching out and rang the doorbell. The music remained at it's current volume and she couldn't hear whether or not anyone had heard her ring the bell. Deciding to ring it again, she pressed the button twice in roll. After a few seconds, she and Stefan heard the volume lower enough so as to not be heard by human ears but to them, they could still hear it.

Moments later, the door opened and a disheveled Liam grinned up at them. His hair was in a disarray, black and green paint smeared across his face, and a yellow lightning bolt painted on his forehead. Eyes sparkling with amusement, Liam peered over his shoulder and hollered as loud as he could. "Reese, your boyfriend is here!"

Stefan sighed though he was still in good spirits as Caroline and Bonnie giggled with the the little boy.

"_LIAM!" _They heard Reese shout back. Bonnie and Caroline bit their lips to keep from laughing. "_Shutup! He's not my boyfriend!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Liam muttered before swinging the door open. "Hey, Stefan. Caroline." He nodded at both of them before looking to Bonnie. "Girl I haven't met before. Reese is in the kitchen. Come on."

As Caroline walked in behind Stefan, she introduced Liam to Bonnie. "This is Bonnie. She's another one of our friends." She told him. Bonnie smiled at him to which he smiled back.

As they made their way into the kitchen, they found Reese with her back to them. She was in a gray muscle t-shirt and sleep shorts, dressed pretty much the same as Liam although he wore basketball shorts, and her hair was tied up and out of her face in a ponytail. When she turned to face them though, Stefan snorted and shook his head in amusement as Caroline went wide-eyed, and Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek.

Reese had black and green paint smeared all over face, neck, and chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Caroline gasped.

Reese frowned as Liam beamed. "Don't look at me that way. It's all Matt's fault."

"How is it Matt's fault?" Stefan's lips twitched.

"He refilled Liam's soda four different times earlier." She shook her head. "He got all hyped up on the caffeine and then we got bored and I bought paint and yeah.."

"Hence the reason for supervision." Bonnie concluded.

"Exactly." Reese sheepishly grinned. "I don't know how to say no to the devil's spawn."

Her arm swung out so she could point at her proud nephew when Stefan's eyes caught sight of her hand and wrist. "What happened there?"

Reese followed his gaze, as did Caroline, Bonnie, and Liam who burst into little boy giggles. "Aunt Reese got into a fight." He chuckled as Stefan moved closer to inspect the bruising. "She got us kicked out of the mall for punching a boy."

"What?! Why?" Bonnie and Caroline both rushed forward to check out the damage.

"He grabbed her butt." Liam replied.

Stefan frowned as he studied it, the idea of someone grabbing Reese without her permission not sitting well with him. "It doesn't seem like anything is broken."

"Nah. Just bruised is all." Reese told him. "I iced it at the Grill and it's just slightly sore right now."

"That'll teach you to punch a guy." Caroline laughed.

Reese snorted but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah. I'll just stick to my kicking reflexes now." Bonnie and Caroline joined in with their chuckling as each and every one of them found a seat. Liam was trying to sneak his way out of the kitchen when Reese caught him. "Hey! Harry Potter." She called out to him, using his nickname that she dubbed him with for the day since she tried to make him look like the Boy-Who-Lived. "Get your ass in the shower." Liam froze, turning to face Reese with wide eyes and a pout. "No! Nope. I'm not looking." She immediately slammed her eyes shut and hid behind Stefan. "Your little pout won't work again!"

"But Aunt Reese.." Liam called back, his bottom lip trembling just the slightest. The two vampires and Bonnie turned to Reese with amused grins as Reese peeked out from behind Stefan. "-can't I stay up for a couple more minutes? Everyone just got here."

Reese bit her bottom lip, her eyes trained on Liam. When Caroline saw her shoulders slump, she decided to intervene. "Hey, Liam.." She smiled brightly at him. "Why don't you go shower while we help your aunt clean up down here-"

"But-" He attempted to cut Caroline off but holding up her hand, Caroline showed him she was having none of it.

"-and then," She narrowed her eyes at him so he knew that she wasn't finished or to be cut off again. "-we'll stick around to watch a couple movies with you and plan a cookout for tomorrow afternoon by the pool. What do you say to that?"

Liam took a moment to think as he looked up at everyone. "If I agree to this cookout, are all of you getting in the pool with me?"

"Sure." Caroline shrugged. "We all bought bathing suits the other day and I'm sure Stefan can quickly buy trunks tomorrow morning."

Liam rubbed his chin as if in deep thought before nodding. "Deal! But when I get back down here, we're watching Spiderman."

"Deal!" Reese jumped out from behind Stefan, effectively cutting off Caroline who was looking as if she were about to fight against the movie choice. Liam fist-pumped the air before turning and running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Oh my god." Reese sighed in relief. "I can't believe you got him to shower. It usually takes me hours of bargaining with him."

"It was nothing." Caroline winked. "I've been wanting to go swimming and your pool is finally ready so it's a win-win all around."

* * *

**So did anyone see that sizzler reel for S05 of TVD? Silas practicing his power over the people in Town Square.. wow. Kind of excited to see Paul Wesley be a dick :)**


	14. Chapter 14

By the time morning rolled around, Liam was one hyper child all over again. While he managed to stay clean after his morning shower, Reese had a bit of trouble keeping herself sane as Liam wouldn't sit still inside or outside the house. He was really excited for the cookout with her and her friends, and even though she wasn't as hyper as he was, she couldn't wait to see how the day panned out.

While Reese cooked them up a light breakfast, Liam had the duty of setting out the pool side chairs and setting up the umbrella to give them some shade. He was also on music duty and pit duty while Reese cooked. He set up a small speaker system that would connect to an iPod and got the bar-b-cue pit ready to have charcoal poured in though that was Stefan's job when he showed up.

The morning oddly flew by fast and by the time it was noon, Reese couldn't keep Liam out of the backyard.

"Alright, Squirt," She sighed as she clicked the TV off. "Let's go change into our suits." As Liam hopped up from the sofa beside her, she grabbed him by the wrist. "But if you're dressed before me, wait for me to get outside before you jump in. I can't have you slipping and injuring yourself and then falling into the pool without any help."

"Reese." Liam groaned. "You're being paranoid again."

"And with good reason." She rolled her eyes. "Need I remind you when you slipped in the tub?"

"No." He huffed. "I remember. You and Grandpa never let me forget that I almost drowned inside our own bathroom."

"Good. Now scurry off, young one, and remember to wait." Reese grinned. "I'll text everyone to let them know that we'll be out back already."

Liam practically ran up the stairs to go change as Reese pulled out her cell and group messaged Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. _'Liam couldn't wait any longer. We'll be out back by the time y'all show up so there's no need to knock on the front door. Drop off your things inside if you wish or just use the side gate to meet us out back.'_

Before Reese could even put her phone down, Caroline and Stefan texted back with _'okay' _while it took Bonnie a bit longer to get back at her. Matt was last to reply, Reese frowning at his text. _'Sorry but I won't be able to make it. The Grill called me in at the last minute but to make up for it, I sent Liam some stuff that I won't be using anymore. Stefan will be taking it for me. Maybe next time I can make it.'_

Reese understood, letting Matt know that she understood, before she set her phone down and went to go get dressed. By the time she was at the top of the stairs, Liam was already in blue swim trunks, arms crossed over his tiny bare chest, and tapping his foot impatiently. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Matt had to cancel." She told him with a frown. "He said maybe next time he can make it though."

"Oh. Well, everyone else is still coming, right?"

"Yes. They'll be here in a bit so if you're done interrogating me, I'd like to go slip into my own suit." Reese chuckled.

Liam stepped to the side, grin back in place as he let his aunt pass. He waited the longest five minutes of his life before Reese reappeared, an old men's black plaid shirt falling to mid-thigh with it's sleeves rolled to her elbows and a few buttons undone.

"It's about time." He threw his hands up in the air. "Now can I go jump in?"

Reese rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs with Liam following, stopping by the sofa to make sure she had no alerts on her phone. When she turned back to face Liam, she nodded. "Now you can go jump in." She watched with a small laugh as Liam booked it out of the living room and through the back door, Reese following slowly.

As soon as she made it out the back door, all she saw was a splash of water fly up as Liam cannon-balled into the pool. Chuckling at him lowly, Reese walked up to the table, set her phone down, and took a seat in the shade. She watched Liam swim around for a bit, Liam taking deep breaths and seeing how far he could swim down before he had to come back up for air.

Ten minutes into Liam's solo swim, she wasn't too surprised when Caroline was the first to show up. Bag hanging from her shoulder, Caroline walked up with her hair piled into a sloppy bun, an oversized t-shirt barely hanging on to one shoulder, and flip-flops adorning her feet.

"Ugh, I totally can't wait to take a dip." She groaned and dropped herself into a chair beside Reese. "Where's everyone at?"

"On their way." Reese grinned over at her. "Matt's not coming though. The Grill called him in."

"Boo." The blonde vampire huffed.

Liam resurfaced, spitting water from his mouth as he swam towards the wall. "Hi, Caroline!" He beamed as he swiped wet hair from his eyes.

"Hey, Liam. Is the water cool?" Caroline smiled at him.

"Mhm. You wanna come in with me?"

The smile and hope in his voice was too much for Caroline so she easily agreed. "Sure." Standing up, she eagerly kicked off her flip-flops and tugged her shirt over her head to reveal the pink tinted bikini with circle print. Caroline dove into the pool head first and as soon as she resurfaced, Liam playfully splashed her before she dunked him and then went on to race each other from one side of the pool to the other.

Minutes later, Bonnie showed up and set her things on the table where Reese sat before stripping down to her green bikini and promptly joining in on the fun that was currently being had in the pool. Stefan showed up not that much later, and when Reese set eyes on him, she couldn't help resist to cat-call at him.

Upon hearing the whistle, Stefan grinned and shook his head in amusement, black ray-bans shielding his eyes from the sun. A white muscle t-shirt gave off a view of his toned arms that Reese hadn't paid much attention to until now and black swimming trunks hung snugly on his hips. He carried a white ice chest held in front of him as a black duffel bag was slung across his back.

"Did you bring some goodies?" Reese teased as Stefan made his way towards her.

"I brought the drinks since you supplied the food I'm supposed to cook." He told her as he set the ice chest down. Looking up, he singled out her nephew in the pool. "Hey, Liam! Come here for a second. Matt sent you something."

Liam immediately swam to the ladder so he could climb out, Reese eying the bag that Stefan was taking off as Caroline and Bonnie swam to the wall to see what their friend had sent for Liam.

Dripping wet, Liam stood patiently in front of Stefan as he handed the bag over, Liam immediately unzipping the bag and fist-pumping the air in victory with a wide smile.

"What is it?" Reese tried to peer into the bag. "What did Matt send you?"

"Water guns!" Liam cheered, pulling one out. "Prepare to cower at my awesome shooting skills."

He ran away, most likely to fill up the decent sized water gun as Caroline and Bonnie pushed back into the water and floated on their backs. As the girls floated away in their own little world, Reese turned to Stefan with a grin who was still standing side-by-side with her.

"When do you want me to start cooking?" He asked.

"In a little bit." Reese shrugged. "We can't have our cook all work and no play, can we?" She grinned before looking out at the pool, ready to jump in herself when a line of water hit her on the cheek. "Liam!" She shrieked and turned to hide behind a laughing Stefan. "Shutup! Don't laugh. You're supposed to protect the damsel in distress." She whined as Liam continued to attack her via water gun.

Reese was too busy running around and using Stefan's body as a shield that she didn't see when Stefan pulled off his sunglasses, sharing a brief look and wink with her nephew. The assault ended as quickly as it had started and just when Reese thought it was safe, she found herself being lifted in the air and thrown over Stefan's shoulder.

"You were right, Reese. The cook does need to have fun."

"Stefan!" She shouted at him, gently hitting his back. "Put. Me. Down."

"Jump, jump, jump!" Liam chanted, earning a glare from his aunt. Caroline and Bonnie looked to see what the commotion was, both females laughing before joining in on the chant with Liam.

Instead of jumping in, Stefan lifted Reese a little bit higher and threw her in by herself. She landed in the water with a scream, earning laughter from everyone else as Liam threw himself back into the pool. When she resurfaced, she splashed at Stefan's legs as he stood by the edge. Having a good laugh, Stefan reluctantly reaches down and offers Reese a hand. "Come on." He chuckles. "Let's get you out so you can get out of that shirt." Reese playfully glares at him before taking his hand, bracing her feet against the wall beneath the water, and quickly wrapping her hand around Stefan's wrist. She tugs just the slightest to let Stefan know exactly what she's planning when he grins down at her. "Vampire, remember?" He murmurs lowly so Liam doesn't overhear. "I'm stronger."

Reese scoffs, pulling herself up a bit since Stefan anchored himself to the ground. "And I'm a witch, remember? I can make crazy shit happen."

Stefan's grin falls as Caroline cackles in the background, having heard what they were saying, and Reese smirks smugly. With a wink thrown at him, Stefan watches as Reese's pupils dilate though there's no glow to the irises, and suddenly finds himself being shoved by an invisible force. He tumbles into the water over Reese's head and hears muffled laughter from beneath the surface. As he resurfaces himself, he finds Reese laughing as she struggles to get her shirt off, Stefan grinning himself as he easily tugs his muscle shirt over his head.

When Reese finally turns to face him again, he doesn't miss the way her eyes widen just the slightest in appreciation over his bare chest.

**..**

**..**

**..**

A half hour later, just down the street, Elena and Damon were struck dumbfounded when they couldn't find Stefan, Bonnie, and now Caroline.

"Where the hell are they?" Elena sighed as she moved around Caroline's house. "Did they take their own trip without letting us know? I wanted to surprise them."

"A road trip could be possible." Damon told her with a shrug which made his girlfriend frown. "As much as you want to believe they're your best friends like before, people hold grudges. Especially Judgy. They probably wanted a get away of their own before they made the next big decision of their life."

"But they've been my friends since elementary school. You'd think that they'd at least call to let us know what they were up to."

"Friends that you tried to kill." Damon clarified. "You should've called before you decided to take a break in our own road trip to make sure they were even here."

"Yeah, well-"

A scream cut them off, making Elena and Damon perk up when said scream prickled their sensitive hearing. _"Bonnie! You're supposed to be on my side."_

Laughter rang out causing Damon and Elena to twirl around in circles, trying to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. _"Sorry, Care. He needs my help more than you do."_

"Caroline? Where do you think the voices are coming from?" Elena asked.

She found Damon looking everywhere until his gaze stayed focused on something down the street. "Those cars look familiar to you?" He nodded towards them down the street.

Elena followed his gaze, frowning in confusion when she spotted Bonnie and Stefan's cars. "That's the Emerson place." She told him. "It's been empty for as long as I can remember."

"Well, let's go see what everyone's up to." Damon said as he strode towards the house.

..

..

..

Back at the pool, Bonnie and Liam are running around the pool, both of them armed with water guns as they shoot Caroline who's swimming from one side of the pool to the other to get away from them. Reese and Stefan are near the center of the pool, Reese trying her best to dunk him beneath the water but his vampire strength is too much for her. Stefan suddenly lifts her up, his hand on her butt as he launches her in the air, Reese landing on her back just a few feet away from him.

Stefan's too busy laughing at the scowling witch, Bonnie too busy chasing Caroline with Liam, that no-one notices the two vampires entering the back yard.

"Well don't you look like you're all having fun." Damon's voice floats through the air, Caroline's attention snapping in his direction as Bonnie slows down to a walk.

Stefan's laughter slowly trails off, Reese turning to see who their new guests are as Damon smirks at all of them with Elena at his side.

* * *

**Some of you have been wondering when Elena and Damon were making an appearance so here it is! Don't worry though, the pool party will continue :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Damon." Stefan acknowledged his brother's presence as he pushes his way through the water until he's at the edge. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know-" Damon pulled a mock frown and shrugged. "-just thought I'd check in and see how my baby bro is doing. That and Elena wanted to surprise her friends but it seems as if you're all doing just swell without us." His eyes dance all over everyone before landing on Reese who is swimming her way to the pool's edge. "New replacement friend?" Stefan clenched his jaw at his brother's statement, choosing to remain quiet and not drag Reese into anything. Though, the look on Elena's face as she studied Reese didn't quite sit well with him.

Seeing as Reese was pulling herself out of the pool, Stefan quickly hopped out and grabbed the nearest towel sitting on a chair and walked back to Reese, draping it over her shoulders when she was standing on her own two feet. "Thanks." She smiled up at him. As she picked up one of the towel's corners to dry her face, Caroline swam over to the edge and pulled herself out as well while Bonnie and Liam slowly made their way to the group. "Hey, Liam-" Reese called out as she situated the towel to now wrap around her body. "-can you help Bonnie go bring out the food so Stefan can start the bar-b-que?"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked as her eyes flickered to Damon and then Elena who frowned when she saw this.

"I'm sure." Reese assured her. "Stall him for a minute or two inside, will you?" Bonnie nodded as she followed Liam towards the back door. Turning to glare at Damon, all traces of the smiling girl was gone. "Damon and Elena, I assume." Reese quirked an eyebrow at the female vampire who had remained quiet. Damon opened his mouth to speak but Reese cut him off by holding her hand up, palm out. "This is my home and if you're going to be showing up unexpectedly then you should know that my nephew has no knowledge of the supernatural realm. And I intend to keep it that way, understood?"

Elena nodded as she shifted from foot to foot, Caroline awkwardly grinning as she went to go greet her friend. "Such a bossy new friend you have here, Stefan." Damon smirked.

"The name's Reese." She scowled at Damon and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're going to talk about me while I'm in hearing distance, then talk _to me_ not about me to someone else."

"And feisty." Damon chuckled. "I think I might like you."

"Well isn't that swell." Reese drawled. "Just remember what I said, Salvatore. If you fuck up around my nephew, I'll have no problem shoving a stake through your shriveled up heart."

Damon's grin immediately fell as he glared at her, Elena unconsciously hissing at Damon being threatened. Caroline went wide-eyed in shock and Stefan's lips twitched in amusement before he burst out laughing. Reese's cold hard exterior shattered as she turned to Stefan, pouting and stomping her foot in child-like behavior. "You would ruin my epic hardass moment! Now your brother's going to pick on me like all of y'all do." She whined. Damon was speechless and dumbfounded at Reese's behavior while his brother continued to laugh. Turning to face Damon, Reese winked. "I was only joking, D. I'm totally not that mean but I really do want you to keep a lid on your fang and vein issue. Deal?"

"Uh, sure." He didn't know how to react to this new person.

Reese beamed and Bonnie chose that moment to come out from the house, Liam stumbling after her with a platter of raw hamburger patties. "Alright, Stefan. It's time to see if you can actually BBQ or if you were just bluffing." She grinned. Stefan laughed one last time before leaving to go join Bonnie and Liam at the pit while Reese turned back to Damon. "Well since your family and friends with these crazy fools, you and Elena are more than welcome to stay as well. The pool is at your disposal so if you want to go home and change into something more suitable then by all means, please do."

"We're good." Elena spoke for the first time with a forced smile. "Damon's not the swimming type and I'll be okay to just sit and watch."

"Suit yourself." Reese shrugged.

Caroline bit her lip to keep from laughing at the obvious tension that was rolling off of Elena and pulled said vampire down into one of the chairs to fill her in on what she had missed so far. Reese glanced back just as Bonnie was making her way towards her. "Hey, Bon." Elena chirped.

Bonnie's grin slowly fell as she neared Reese, nodding her head in acknowledgment to the vampire. "Gilbert." She dead-panned and steered her direction back towards the pool.

Elena frowned as Caroline once again had to bite her lip. This friend surprise reunion wasn't going the way anyone had imagined. "Awkward." Reese sing-songed before chuckling nervously. Turning in place, she sought out Liam who was helping Stefan place meat on the smoking pit that had been lit fifteen minutes before as Damon curiously watched on. "Hey, Liam!" She yelled and caught her nephew's attention. "Put some music on, will ya?" Liam nodded to let her know he heard before jogging over to the small system he had set up. "We need to seriously lighten up this mood." She muttered to herself though she knew Caroline and Elena heard when her blonde friend snorted.

Liam fiddled with the system as Reese made her way to the table, the music filling the air as Liam groaned out loud. "Not this song again!"

"Change it and die, little man!" Reese hollered back at him. "You know this is my jam."

Damon and Stefan turned to face Reese, both brothers quirking an eyebrow at her choice of song. Reese grinned, dropping her towel as she fluffed up her damp hair, and slid on Stefan's raybans that were abandoned on the table. _"I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun. You got your hair combed back; sunglasses on, baby." _She sang along with the lyrics. _"I can tell you my love for you will still be strong after the boys of summer have gone."_

Stefan wolf-whistled as Reese danced around Caroline before strutting up and down the pool edge. Turning his attention back on the cooking meat, he missed the way Damon then curiously stared at him. Reese caught it but she shrugged it off as Caroline's giggling caught her attention. "And this is why we're friends." Caroline smiled at her.

"'Cause of my amazing singing skills?" Reese guessed with a grin of her own.

"No because you're not afraid to make an ass of yourself."

Elena then grinned as Reese mock-gasped, flicking Caroline on her forehead. "Oh, whatever. You love me." She huffed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure this summer is a summer that my nephew doesn't forget."

Caroline smiled and nodded as Reese ran away, singing the song to her nephew as she chased him around the pool before tripping over her own foot and falling in the water with a splash.

..

..

..

Stefan and Damon lounged around in chairs closest to the bar-b-cue pit, Damon sipping an ice cold beer that he had managed to sneak away and buy rather quickly, his vampire speed coming in handy for that particular moment. Even though Elena had said they didn't need a change of clothes, he still opted to leave to pick up a change of clothes for the both of them and a case of beer from the nearest store.

As Damon sat next to his brother, bare chested and in a pair of swimming trunks of his own while Elena sat with Caroline under the shade in a bikini of her own, he couldn't help but realize that this was the most human activity they'd ever done together.

Judgy and the new girl were sitting at the edge of the pool with their legs dangling in the water as the small boy continued to swim. If he wouldn't have known better, Damon would have thought the kid was some kind of fish.

"You know, I didn't peg you to go after the girls with ink." He suddenly mused.

"What, no?" Stefan shook his head. "Reese is just a friend." He said after taking a drink from his gatorade. Seeing as he was constantly around Reese, it was up to him to help her make a good impression for Liam.

"Mhm. No she's not." Damon chuckled. "Anyone can see the obvious attraction between you two. And you," Damon smirked. "-you're different. Less broody. I like her for you."

"Really, Damon? It's not like that." Stefan denied.

"You say that now." Damon shrugged. "But I have a feeling you'll be singing an entirely different tune in a couple of months. Tops."

"Will you shutup." Stefan grumbled, standing up to check on the food. "Caroline can hear you and I don't need you helping her think up any ploys to get Reese and I together."

"It's true!" Caroline shouted over at them causing Damon to smirk and Elena to frown as her gaze flickered between Stefan and Reese. "I sense a blooming relationship."

Damon chuckled as Stefan scoffed. "Bet you a hundred dollars it's during Christmas." He then muttered as to not alert Reese to their scheming ways. Stefan just groaned and endured it since he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"You're on." Caroline laughed. "But I say it happens before Liam leaves back for school."

"You guys are so not funny." Stefan mumbled as he turned the meat.

..

..

..

The hotdogs and hamburgers cooked a lot faster than the chicken so Stefan had to retrieve a big tupperware bowl to store the finished meats while they waited for the chicken. Another fifteen minutes later and all the food was finally done. As Reese and Bonnie went inside to retrieve plates, the dressings for the hotdogs and hamburgers, and the pasta salad that Reese had made earlier that morning, Stefan and Damon moved a wooden picnic table towards the shaded round table where Caroline, Elena, and Liam were seated.

Bonnie and Reese sat one side of the table while Damon and Stefan occupied the other and everyone helped themselves to making their own plate. And since Liam was the only small one, Caroline made it her duty to help him make his plate and get passed all the hungry adults.

"Okay, so.." Reese cleared her throat once everyone had their plate ready and Stefan passed out drinks. "-I'm not a great speech giver and I don't even know why I'm doing this.."

"Shutup and let us eat!" Damon booed, earning glare all around the table before sheepishly blaming Liam for it saying it.

"-as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Liam." She decided to play along and mockingly glared at her nephew who laughed at her. "I'm, uh, I'm glad to have moved here and made such great friends right away, and hope that this is the first cookout of many that I can share with you lot."

"Here, here." Caroline chirped, raising her water bottle in salute.

Damon followed her lead, raising his beer as he smirked and winked in Reese's direction before everyone else sans Liam followed suit. As Reese took her seat, they all dug into the food.

Halfway through their lunch, which involved chatter as the group tried to avoid the supernatural topics, Reese let her gaze wander around everyone. Caroline was enthusiastically talking about whatever it was she was saying, Elena chuckling along with the story as Bonnie feebly grinned every now and then. Liam giggled every now and then too but he was too worried about stuffing his face with food.

Her gaze then traveled over to Damon who was busy paying attention to Caroline and her gaze finally stopped on Stefan. In between bites of his food, he was grinning and laughing along with everyone and it was then that she truly took in his tattoo. She had noticed it before but didn't get to study it seeing as he dunked her in the pool and then it was war from then on out.

As she studied the black and white rose on his upper arm, she couldn't help but let her eyes traces over the lines of his muscles. She eventually ended up staring at his bare chest when it would shake with laughter and when her eyes snapped up to his face, she couldn't help but notice that the structure of his jawline line was truly perfect.

_Holy hell, he's hot!_

Eyes bulging at her sudden epiphany, Reese gulped and quickly averted her eyes only to be caught by a smug looking Damon. His gaze flicked to his brother before finding Reese once again, winking as he brought his beer up to his lips.

Reese choked at having been caught. The tips of her ears burned in embarrassment, her heart accelerating only to have Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena turn curiously to her.

"You okay there, buttercup?" Damon smirked.

"Mhm." Reese waved him off as to get the attention off of her. "Food just went down wrong pipe." She wheezed.

Since Damon was the only one who knew the reason for her accelerated heart and the redness of her cheeks, they all went back to eating while Reese glared at Damon to keep his mouth shut.

..

..

..

Everyone had finished eating, laughing as Damon tried to embarrass Stefan by telling Reese some stories but Stefan wasn't embarrassed and just smiled along with everyone. As they sat around and got to know each other, Elena was still hesitant to open up but Reese just ignored her.

Liam had managed to round up Bonnie and Caroline, sitting between them and calling out to Stefan. "Stefan. Pst, Stefan. Take my picture." He smiled when he caught the vampire's attention.

Stefan's lips twitched in amusement, as did Damon's when Liam slyly slid his arms around both Caroline and Bonnie.

"Liam, what are you doing?" Reese laughed.

"I wanna send this picture to Grandpa." Liam said after Stefan snapped a picture with his phone. "I gotta show him my two pretty girlfriends."

Caroline, Bonnie, and Reese all laughed; Elena giving the smallest of smiles as Liam seemed so proud to be seated between the two beautiful girls.

"Wait! One more.. one more!" Caroline gushed as she caught Stefan's attention. "I think our little boyfriend deserves a kiss on the cheek for helping out with the food earlier."

"Alright!" Liam cheered with a laugh.

Bonnie and Caroline both turned in their seat, each girl pressing their lips against Liam's cheeks as he smiled brightly at Stefan.

"We've created a monster." Reese snorted as Liam then posed any and every way he could imagine, Caroline happily taking pictures with him.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. I was in a bit of a rush and trying to work on another story. I'm currently obsessed with Teen Wolf right now and OMG! I'm still freaking out over that, haha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, everybody! It really means a lot that you look forward to a new chapter every time :)**

* * *

So the pool party had been a hit and Reese made plans to have one at least once a month. Especially since Matt wasn't able to attend the first one, they really needed to make sure he got to at least enjoy one of them.

Liam had fallen asleep just after the sun had set, Reese making sure he showered before he laid down, and Damon and Elena had taken their leave not long after. Bonnie had gotten called away by her Dad and Caroline stayed back to help Reese and Stefan clean up. After making sure all the trash was thrown away, tables back in their places, and the leftover food put up for either a late night snack or lunch the following day, Stefan and Caroline finally left.

When Reese and Liam woke up the next morning, they settled on a relaxing day since they had spent the previous one all day in the sun.

Reese sat on one end of the sofa, her back against the armrest as she tucked her bare feet beneath the middle cushion, and her lyric book in her lap. Liam, on the other hand, lay on the other end upside down, his feet dangling over the back of the sofa as he watched a cartoon about a yellow sponge with an annoying laugh and even more annoying best friend in the form of a pink starfish.

Caroline and Bonnie were currently texting Reese, gushing about how they had a blast yesterday and couldn't wait to do it again but at night with paper lanterns hanging over the pool to give them light. Stefan had yet to text her but Reese didn't mind since he had texted her all of last night before they had fallen asleep. And now that she had seen Stefan shirtless, a little part of her couldn't help but be attracted to him even more and she didn't know if she could face him again without blushing so him not being in contact was sort of a good thing.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Liam looking at the door with no interest whatsoever before letting his head fall back down so he could watch TV. With a roll of her eyes, Reese bookmarked her place in her book and climbed off the sofa to see who it was. Yanking open the door, she's faced with a grinning Stefan and when she takes in his very fitted gray v-neck shirt, she can already feel the blush coming.

"H-hey." She stuttered, mentally grimacing at herself when she saw Stefan grin wider. Oh, the unbelievably attractive bastard knew what she was thinking. He had to since her heartbeat skipped a beat or two once again. "What are you doing?"

"Caroline told me you guys were staying in today." He said. "I figured Liam would be driving you up the walls and since I have an errand to run, I'd figured he'd want to tag along." He smiled at her. "I'll feed him and everything."

Reese's heart fluttered yet again, her lips twitching in amusement. "So you want to take my nephew out because you think he's bothering me?"

"Yeah." Stefan shrugged as he slid his hands into his front pockets. "That and because I know he can't sit still for long. He's probably dying of boredom."

Reese briefly opened her mouth but shut it with a click and snorted, gesturing to where Liam was. "Be my guest." She laughed.

Stefan walked into the house, chuckling at the upside down boy. "Hey, buddy, you wanna get out of the house for a bit?"

"Yes!" Liam groaned approval before flipping off the sofa. "Let me put on some shoes."

"He doesn't even know what you're doing," Reese shook her head in amusement. "-and he'd rather be out and about with you than sit here with me."

"Hm, well, I guess that means that I'm just that much more cooler than you."

Reese mock glared at Stefan as Liam came bounding down the stairs, his hair combed and a grin tilting up the right side of his lips. "I'm ready!"

Stefan raised his eyebrows in amusement as he followed Liam to the door, Reese following after them but stopping just inside the doorway. "If you bring him back hyped up on sugar, I'm dropping him off with an overnight bag on your front porch."

"I make no promises." Stefan laughed as he and Liam opened the doors to his black Porsche.

She watched as Liam got comfortable in the front passenger seat and Stefan made sure that he buckled up before pulling away from the curb. With a smile on her face, Reese closed the door and made her way back to the sofa, picking up the remote to surf the channels.

She ended up watching the cooking channel in hopes of finding a recipe she could try soon when the text alert on her phone went off fifteen minutes later. When she saw Stefan's name light up on the screen, she couldn't help but grin and quickly opened the text message. A picture of Liam took up her entire screen, her nephew standing on the sidewalk next to the Grill with black sunglasses, that were a smidge too big for him, nearly falling off his smiling face.

Another picture text message comes in and she knew Liam was the one to take the picture of Stefan because of the angle. Stefan is smiling, his hand trying to block the lens but his face is still visible, and the sun is right behind him, haloing his head.

Reese is suddenly hit with random inspiration to write and quickly picks up her lyric book, opening to a new page and starts writing what's making her grin like a lovesick school girl.

..

..

..

Hours later, the sky is all sorts of orange, pink, and purple as the sun makes it descent. Stefan had finally texted saying he was on his way to drop off Liam so Reese was calmly watching TV once again. During a re-run of Grey's Anatomy, Reese heard the rumble of an engine pull up outside followed by the sound of two doors slamming instead of only one. Figuring that Stefan was getting off with Liam, she stayed seated and waited for them to come in.

The front door opened and when Reese looked over her shoulder, Liam was grinning from ear to ear at her. "Reese, come outside! We got you a present."

"You got me a present?" Reese curiously questioned her nephew. "Is it an animal? Why can't Stefan come inside?"

"Because he's already sitting on the swing, aunt Reese." Liam childishly groaned. "Now, come on." He said before walking back out the door.

Since Liam didn't close the door behind him, Reese turned off the TV and followed. When she stepped foot on the porch, she found Stefan pushing himself and Liam on the swing with his legs planted on ground, and a black hardtop guitar case with a red bow sitting propped up in front of them.

"Is that-.. whose is that?" She pointed shakily at it.

"Told you she'd like it." Liam murmured happily to Stefan.

"And that's because she hasn't even opened it up yet." Stefan replied.

Reese walked closer, trailing her fingers along the top of the case. "You bought me a guitar?" She turned to face Stefan and Liam with watery eyes.

Stefan's smile faltered when he saw Reese's face, instantly feeling bad and not knowing what to do with the crying girl. "Hey.. hey. It's fine. It's just a guitar. There's no need for tears."

"It's really neat, aunt Reese." Liam mumbled. "Please don't cry."

Reese gave them a watery chuckle as Stefan scooted over and sat Reese between him and Liam. "They're happy tears, bub." She tells him. "It's just.. I haven't held an actual guitar like this since-"

"Since Grandma." Liam sadly smiled. "I know." He briefly hugged Reese before standing up and picking up the guitar case. "Look at it. Stefan had it made just for you."

Reese's eyes crinkled as she smiled brightly, taking the case in her hands before looking up at Stefan. "You didn't have to get me a guitar, ya know?"

"Will you stop talking and just open it?" He smiled. "I wanted to get you this and Caroline agreed it was a great gift. Liam was there to help me personalize it a bit for you."

Reese chuckled before setting the guitar case at her feet, unlatching the locks and picked up the lid, a gasp leaving her lips as she gently pulled out the guitar. On the head of the guitar, _Emerson _was written in fancy golden cursive while the neck had maroon swirls, just like her forehead marking, from top to bottom. The body of the guitar was a glossy black and looked as if it were made of marble.

"Look inside the sound hole." Stefan whispered near her ear.

Peering inside, Reese found a black ink print of a crescent moon and star.

"Stefan.." She breathed in awe. "This is.. I don't know.."

"Play something." He cut off her stammering. "As a _thank you_ to me, play a song."

Liam clapped in excitement as Reese eagerly started to tune her new guitar with a bright smile on her face. "What do you want to hear?"

"Mom and Dad's song." Liam blurted before covering his mouth as if he didn't mean to say it. As Reese's smile dropped, and tears gathered yet again in her eyes, he apologized. "I'm sorry, aunt Reese. I didn't mean to say that out loud. It's just.. well, I've always loved that song you wrote for Mom and Dad."

Stefan looked on curiously as the aunt and nephew interacted with one another. He knew that Liam's Dad was a touchy subject for Reese but the girl knew how to handle herself so he'd let her deal with it.

"No.. no, it's fine." Reese assured her nephew with a sad smile. "I love that song, too, but I'm not sure.. hold on." Liam watched as Reese continued to tune until she got the sound she was looking for.

Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly, Reese settled the guitar in her lap, her fingers and hands placed exactly where they needed to be.

The first couple of chords had Reese's chest constricting painfully, memories of her brother-in-law and a sober sister infiltrating her mind. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she hadn't known she was shaking until Stefan placed his hand on hers to stop her from playing. A sudden gust of wind blew and Stefan panicked.

"Hey.. hey." He tried to soothe her. "Calm down.. you're okay."

The gentleness of Stefan's voice further reminded Reese of her brother-in-law, Jace, and with the song she was about to sing fresh on her mind, she choked on a sob. Low rumbles of thunder suddenly rolled in, loud enough to catch both Stefan and Reese's attention.

She passed Liam the guitar who guiltily placed it back in it's case as Reese covered her face with her hands. Stefan acted fast, wrapping an arm around Reese's shoulders and pulled her into him to calm her down some.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you take that inside." He gestured to the guitar. "Give me a minute with your aunt and we'll be inside soon."

Reese's face was hidden in Stefan's chest as she cried, thunder rumbling a little louder now as she tried her best to stifle her sobs as to not scare her nephew. When the door clicks shut behind Liam, Reese is a sniffling mess but Stefan continues to hold her in silence as he looks out and notices it's drizzling. After a few seconds, Reese finally reigns in her emotions and slightly pulls back from Stefan. With red-rimmed eyes, she smiles apologetically at him before looking out and noticing that she made it rain.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "It's just-"

"You don't have to explain." Stefan cut her off. "I understand." And he did. He knew how death could be a touchy subject for most people and for Reese, it was especially sensitive seeing as she lost two people she adorned back to back.

Reese smiles fondly at Stefan before sitting back against the swing, pulling her feet up on the swing so that her knees are bent and held close to her chest as she leans into Stefan's side. Stefan lets her get comfortable, his arm squeezing just the slightest around her shoulders and she lowers her head so it's resting against his shoulder.

"The song that Liam wanted me to play is probably, hands down, my favorite song I've ever written." She tells him softly though her gaze is settled on what's in front of her. Stefan remains quiet, though he hums to let her know that he's listening. "Jace always teased me for writing silly girl poems in a lyric book." She chuckled. "And then one month, when Isobel had gotten into drugs, she tried to push him away. I always thought that Jace was perfect for my sister, and he was, so I wrote a song from a guys perspective and played it for him. The shock on his face when he realized that I could actually write and play was priceless."

"Did he end up playing it for your sister?"

"No." Reese mused as she recalled the memory. "He made a big 'ol speech in front of my family about how he'd never give on her no matter what she got herself into and then had me sing the song for them. I had most of my family in tears by the end of the song."

"And how did Liam come to love the song so much?"

Reese shrugged as she turned to look up at Stefan. "He said that when his Mom would get mad, Jace would sing the song no matter how bad his voice sounded to show that he wasn't going anywhere. He'd even sing the song to Liam as a lullaby when he'd go to sleep."

"I see." Stefan smiled as he peered down at Reese.

"Yeah. I didn't think that the song would have that much of an effect on me."

"It's fine." Stefan assured her.

He opened his mouth to say something else but the slamming of a car door caught both of their attention. They looked out to the curb where a scowling Caroline was stomping her way towards them with damp hair.

"You!" She pointed at Reese. "Did you do this?" She then pointed at her hair. "One second it's all sunshine, rainbows, and glittering stars, and then the next we're all running for cover from the rain."

"Who's we?" Reese's lips twitched in amusement, not bothering to answer Caroline's question.

"The town committee, Bonnie, and Elena." Caroline sighed as she leaned against the railing. She took in the closeness of Stefan and Reese but wisely kept her mouth shut for once. "We're getting ready for the celebration of July Fourth tomorrow and since you halted our preparation, you're going down there with us tomorrow morning to finish up." Her hands were on her hips as she playfully glared at the witch.

With hands held up in mock surrender, Reese grinned. "Yes, your Highness."


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reese's outfit for the gathering in posted up on my profile. FUN FACT: The song used in the chapter was what started this whole story! I had this scene planned out BEFORE I even knew what the story was to be about and then I planned out the other chapters around this one chapter. Yeah, it wasn't fun. Haha. But, I did it and I'm so glad to finally have gotten this far. I absolutely adore the song.**

* * *

Reese is awakened by having her blanket violently ripped off of her. Groaning in annoyance, she huffed and turned over, burying her head beneath her pillows.

"It's too early, Liam. Go away." When she's not met by any comeback, Reese starts drifting off again only to have her mattress repeatedly kicked. "Are you freakin' kidding me?!" She snarled as she flipped over, her hair a tangled mess as she's met with an overly amused Caroline.

"You are so not a morning person." Her blonde friend teased.

"What the hell are you doing, Caroline?!" Reese groaned, huffing in aggravation before falling back on her bed.

"I'm here to pick you up. We've got work to do." She said and started kicking the mattress again before Reese sat up, glaring at her. "Don't give me that look. If you would've kept your emotions in check yesterday, we wouldn't have had to stop working and we could have been done."

"Well excuse me for having an emotional breakdown."

"Mhm. Yeah." Caroline shrugged it off. "Stefan cured you so now we're past it but you're still helping us decorate the town for tonight."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes." Caroline clipped, hands on her hips as she waited for Reese to get up.

"Well, what about Liam? Is he even awake?" She asked and waited as Caroline listened for her nephew. With a shake of her head, Reese sighed. "He's going to be really cranky if we wake him up and he's not going to wanna be out there with us."

"Well then get someone to watch him."

Reese scoffed. "Oh, yes. Just let me call one of my many friends who's willing to babysit while I go help decorate for the town party tonight."

"There's always Stefan." Caroline sing-songed. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to watch him for a few hours while we go do what we gotta do."

Reese opened her mouth to refuse, only to snap it shut a second later as she thought about. "Fine." She caved. "But you're asking Stefan and you're waking the beast."

"Done and done." Caroline beamed. "Now go freshen up; wash your face, brush your teeth, and comb your hair." She pointed to the bathroom. "Wear the smallest clothes you have because you're going to get sweaty and then we'll come home and shower to get ready for the night. Just be sure to pack Liam an outfit so he can get ready with the boys."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Reese yawned as she saluted her vampire friend before crawling out of bed and into her bathroom.

..

..

..

As predicted, Liam was a little menace when awoken by Caroline but after reassurance that he could fall back asleep at Stefan's house, 'cause aunt Reese had to go help out with the town committee, he calmed down some and fell asleep on the ride to the Boarding House.

When Caroline and Reese had pulled up to the Salvatores, both Stefan and Damon were already waiting outside. Reese had attempted to wake up Liam but when he moaned and groaned in response, Stefan picked him up out of the car and walked him inside, Damon smirking all the while at how whipped his little brother had become.

Not wanting Damon to feel left out, Reese smacked Liam's bag of clothes on his chest before retreating with a mischievous smile. "Good luck.", she had told him as she climbed back into Caroline's car, the blonde vampire laughing at what was sure to be a hectic day for Damon since he wasn't used to Liam's personality just yet.

On the way back into town, the ride was filled with house music to get Caroline hyped up enough to actually work. Reese sat there, her heart beating in time with the annoying music but she couldn't deny the fact that it actually gave her some energy to get things done.

When they pulled up to the park where everything was to be held, Reese climbed out as she tied her hair up to get it off the back of her neck. People were milling about; barrel trash cans being spread out along the outskirts of the park, a large stage being constructed towards the side, and several large bar-b-cue pits being lined up to have a giant cookout.

Liz Forbes caught sight of them and made a be-line for the girls. "Reese." She smiled. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, Sheriff." Reese beamed. "I've been good. Just taking care of Liam and hanging out with your daughter. How are you?"

"Can't complain." She smiled before smiling at her daughter. "Things used to be so hectic around here and now, I hate to say it, but it's quite boring since there's nothing to break up."

"Aw, Liz, why didn't you say so?" Reese cracked her knuckles playfully. "If you want drama, I'll gladly start a fight with someone just so you can break out the handcuffs. I'm pretty sure there's someone around who wouldn't mind going a couple of rounds with me."

Caroline laughed as her mom shook her head in amusement. "You're so polite, Reese, that I can't see anyone who would get in a fight with you."

"Try Elena." Reese muttered and Caroline snorted having heard her.

Since Liz didn't, she just continued to smile. "Well, I gotta go check in with Bonnie to make sure she has the firework containers situated so you two, please, be on your best behavior."

Liz left them on their own and Caroline dragged Reese around with her. They found Bonnie, who was taking inventory of all the fireworks and Elena who was setting up the snack and drink tables. Reese and Caroline got stuck with placing tiki torches by the front of the stage and hanging lines of paper lanterns from tree to tree. Picnic tables were brought out and scattered all over the place, the girls then having to each place and tack plastic covers to each one.

After what seemed like four hours of tacking table covers, hanging lanterns, and sticking torches into the ground, Caroline and Reese were free to head on home. Instead of calling Stefan to tell him that they were done, Reese got dropped off so she could shower first and then she and Caroline were heading over to the Boarding House.

..

..

..

Reese groaned as she scurried back and forth from her room closet to the closet downstairs where she had her shoes scattered about. She had already showered, getting off all the sweat and dirt she had accumulated by helping the town committee decorate, blow-dried her hair just enough so it was hardly damp, and was now on the hunt for a pair of white flats that would go great with her outfit of choice.

As she scoured the downstairs closet, she heard her front door open but didn't bother checking to see who it was. Only two vampires had access to her house and one witch, and so far Mystic Falls didn't seem like it had a high crime rate so she wasn't too freaked out. Finally finding her pair of flats, Reese sighed in relief and stood up, turning around to lean against the wall and slip them on her feet.

"Are.. are you in a dress?" Caroline's voice alerted Reese that it was, in fact, her friend who had entered her home without so much as a knock or ring of the doorbell.

"Yes." Reese answered as she stood tall now, a grin tilting the corner of her lips upward. Taking in her friend's shocked expression, Reese chuckled. "Is it really that much of a shock?"

"Yes." Caroline breathed in amusement. She watched as Reese blushed under her gaze but Caroline had to hand it to her friend, she could pull off almost anything. The cotton blue and white plaid sundress was a bit flirty having a sweetheart neckline, wide shoulder straps, and a fitted bodice with cut-out inserts at mid-stomach. The high fitted waist that had a wide waistband caused the soft pleated skirt to flare just a bit. "But you look highly adorable, especially with your loose braid hanging over your shoulder." She grinned. "Almost makes me wish I had worn a dress, too." Caroline said as she tugged on her blue jean shorts that was paired with a white v-neck tee that had a washed and faded vintage-style American flag print on it.

"Don't worry, Care. You look cute as well." Reese assured her.

Realizing that her friend meant what she said, Caroline smiled and clapped in excitement. "Well, are you ready to go? We need to make sure Liam is showered and dressed so we can head on out."

Reese grimaced. "Are we really heading out there this early?"

"Duh." Caroline sounded. "The only good thing about decorating is being there to see everyone enjoying it. Now come on, we're taking my car so you get to call Stefan and make sure Liam gets his butt in the shower."

Reese playfully rolled her eyes before finding her house keys and phone, holding them in her hand as she followed Caroline out. As she locked her home, Caroline was already seated inside her car with the engine running and waiting. Seconds later, she had finally joined the eager vampire and headed for the Salvatore Boarding House.

Reese scrolled through her contact list on her phone, easily finding Stefan and calling him. The phone only rang twice before he had answered. _"Hey, Reese."_

"Hey, vampy." She teased. "Caroline and I are on our way over to your house. Can you please make sure Liam showers and changes into his clean clothes."

"_Already done. I figured you girls were getting ready when Elena showed back up here."_

"Really?" Reese's eyebrows shot up in shock. "And he didn't argue with you? He always fights me on taking a shower."

"_Well.." _Stefan chuckled over the line. _"He didn't fight _me_ but Damon, on the other hand.."_

Reese laughed as Caroline snickered in the driver seat. Being a vampire, Caroline could easily hear the conversation. "Oh god, how did Damon handle that?!"

"_Lets just say that, if by some miracle Damon were able to procreate, he'd never win the Father of the Year award. I never knew that his eye twitched when he was really annoyed by someone he wasn't allowed to kill."_

"I better not get there to have a compelled nephew, Stefan." Reese said.

"_Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on them to make sure they behave."_

"Alright, well, we'll be there soon." She told him.

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

Reese and Stefan hung up, the witch sitting back comfortably in the passenger seat as Caroline drove them. Seeing as Caroline didn't care for the speed limits, they soon found themselves driving up a now familiar driveway. The witch and vampire duo fluidly got out of Caroline's vehicle, both walking up to the front door and Reese couldn't help but grin as Caroline walked right on in. The vampire really didn't know how to knock or ring a doorbell.

They follow the voices into one of the back rooms and find Stefan and Damon both having a drink, Stefan's back facing the girls.

"Hey, D." Reese grinned mockingly at him. "How was babysitting?"

Damon glared at her as his brother chuckled at his reaction. "I should have gotten paid for dealing with that little demon."

"Aw, he's not that bad." Caroline grinned.

"He had Bohemian Rhapsody on repeat for a good hour." Damon dead-panned. "How is that not bad?"

Reese snorted as she walked around the sofa, dropping down next to Stefan. "At least he has good taste in music. Right, Stefan?" She turned to face her friend, only to find him curiously staring at her up and down. "Stefan?"

He snapped out of his trance, his eyes meeting Reese's as he feebly grinned. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "It's a classic."

Caroline giggled as she walked further into the room, taking a seat in one of the sofa chairs as Damon scoffed at his brother's obvious lame attempt to cover up his ogling. "Oh, just bang it out already. The tension between you two is getting old."

Reese blushed at Damon's words, her heartbeat even picking up speed while Caroline had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Stefan glared at his brother but was stopped from retorting when Liam sprinted into the room. "I'm clean now! Can we go?" He beamed at the room's occupants. His hair was brushed and tamer than Reese had ever seen it, his jean shorts hanging to his knees as a red and white plaid short-sleeved button down completed his look.

After Reese reigned in her embarrassment, she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we can leave." She smiled at him.

Reese stood, smoothing down the skirt of her dress as she made her way towards Liam. Caroline followed with a grin and then Stefan. "Elena and I will be there later." Damon called out. "Don't have too much fun without us."

..

..

..

When they finally got to the park, Reese realized that Caroline wasn't lying when she said that the best part is watching everyone enjoy your handy work.

The bar-b-cue pits were smoking and already grilling up some meat while children chased each other around. Some families were sitting on blankets on the ground while others took up the space at the tables or even brought out their own lawn chairs. Before Liam could take off and enjoy some of the smaller fireworks that were being passed out, Reese entrusted him with her phone and told him to call either Stefan or Caroline if he couldn't find them. And after assuring his aunt that he wouldn't walk off with any strangers, Liam rushed to the nearest adult who was passing out the goodies.

As the trio walked around, they ran into Bonnie who greeted them with a smile. She, too, was shocked to see Reese in a dress but the shock quickly passed as she led them to table she had reserved for them closest to the stage for the music later on.

The hours slowly passed but no-one was bothered by it. Liam was having fun with the other children, running around with sparklers and the least dangerous of the fireworks while Reese sat with her friends. When the food was done, Liz and one of her deputies showed up to the table with hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, and drinks for them. The foursome gladly accepted the food, Reese calling Liam with Stefan's phone so he could eat real quick before running around again.

Damon and Elena had finally showed up just as the sun started to set, though the duo kept their distance as they chatted with Liz and other people Reese didn't know yet. They had only graced the foursome with their appearance when a tall, balding black man holding a guitar showed up at the table.

"Please tell me that one of you took band and can play this thing?" He asked them. "The band I hired broke down a few minutes out of town and Liz sent someone to go pick them up."

Damon took a seat on the opposite side of Reese while Elena opted to sit next to Caroline. The brunette vampire frowned when Bonnie continued to ignore her and Reese felt uncomfortable when Elena turned her attention on her. She didn't bother to smile seeing as Elena didn't even offer a grin so instead, she turned her attention to Bonnie and Caroline who were staring up at the man.

"Sorry, Dad." Bonnie feebly grinned at him. "We didn't."

Bonnie's dad sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat when Caroline perked up. "But Reese can! She even writes her own songs."

Reese mentally groaned when all eyes turned on her. "Reese." The man smiled at her. "Bonnie's told me so much about her new friend but she never mentioned you were gifted in the music department."

"That's because I didn't know." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the fellow witch. "But I'd love to hear you play, Reese." She said after plastering on a mischievous smile.

"I.. uh.. I.." Reese stammered.

"Then it's settled." Bonnie's dad cheered, shoving the guitar in Reese's hands. "We just need someone to play a song or two while we wait for the band. The music was supposed to start a few minutes ago so.. good luck!"

When the man took his leave, Reese glared at Caroline. "Why did you say that?!" She harshly whispered at her friend.

"Because it's true." Caroline feigned innocence. "You can play guitar and you actually have an amazing voice when you're not joking around."

"Oh, now this, I have to see." Damon smirked. He quickly stood, grabbing Reese by the upper arm as he attempted to stand her up.

"Damon, no! Don't." She pleaded. "I can't play in front of this crowd. I don't even know what to sing or what's appropriate to sing for this thing." When Damon didn't relent, she turned to Stefan. "Help me!" She pleaded.

Stefan sadly smiled at her as he stood, joining his brother and taking the guitar from her hands. Reese sighed in relief but quickly gaped at him as he draped the guitar strap over her shoulders. "Sing what you were supposed to sing yesterday." He shrugged.

"Traitor!" Reese wailed just loud enough for friends to hear. Damon laughed as he let Stefan lead Reese the rest of the way, the witch in question trying her best to pull back. "Come on, Stef. You know I can't sing that song. I had a breakdown yesterday when I attempted to play it. What makes you think I won't break down now?"

Stopping right in front of the stage, Stefan finally stopped and faced Reese and seeing that she was actually freaked out about this. Grabbing her face in his hands, he smiled gently. "Because you have us here with you. We'll support you every step of the way, Reese. We're not going anywhere."

Reese blinked back tears, sighing in defeat. "But this song is really personal and there's a lot of people here." Her eyes danced around to everyone around them.

Stefan took a moment to look around before turning back to her. "No-one's really paying attention. They're too busy talking with each other and if you do get any attention, just look at me. I'll stand right here and I'm sure Liam will come running when he hears you start to play."

During Stefan and hers conversation- Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and Elena had joined them. Bonnie and Caroline were smiling in encouragement, Damon smirking at her unease while Elena kept glancing between her and Stefan. Reese really needed to get to the bottom of all of this.

Placing one hand gently on the guitar's body, the other on the neck, Reese nodded. "If I cry, you're buying me ice cream."

Stefan laughed before agreeing and pushed her up on the stage. One guy, who looked to be in his mid-twenties handed Reese a plug so she could plug in the guitar to the amp. She shakily hooked it up, turning to face the crowd but sure enough, the only ones paying attention were those that she knew.

Stepping up to the microphone, Reese closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, her fingers moved over the strings and a soft melody filled the air.

"_When I look into your eyes. __  
It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise, well there's so much they hold."_

Her voice trembled just the slightest and when she opened her eyes, she found Liam already sprinting towards the stage to stand next to Caroline.

"_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. __  
How old is your soul? __  
Well I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. __  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up."_

She looked at each and every one of her friends, the girls beaming up at her as she sang. For a split second, Reese could of swore that Damon's jaw dropped but it was quickly replaced by a genuine smile as he slung his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"_And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, __  
I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find."_

Reese closed her eyes, a smile finally gracing her lips as she took a deep breath and belted out the next words.

"_'Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the Earth. __  
We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. __  
No, I won't give up."_

The moment Reese opened her eyes, she noticed that her singing had gathered quite some attention. She tried not to pay them any mind, her eyes finding Bonnie's dad and Caroline's mom near the back of the crowd, proud smiles adorning their faces as they watched her gather more and more onlookers.

"_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily, __  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. __  
Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, __  
yeah we got a lot at stake. __  
And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work, __  
we didn't break, we didn't burn. __  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. __  
I had to learn what I got and what I'm not and who I am."_

Reese smiled proudly, having got that all out with what very little breath she had left, nearly laughing when Stefan whistle appreciatively and Damon whooped in cheer. Bonnie and Caroline followed Damon's lead, whooping in delight for their friend as strangers clapped and cheered along with them.

"_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. __  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. Still looking up. __  
Well I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough. __  
We got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it."_

Her strumming got slower and her voice lowered back down.

"_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. __  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up."_

She finished singing with one last strum of the guitar, eyes locking with Stefan who was smiling proudly at her. The crowd cheered like crazy, Reese's eyes filling with tears as those around her clapped for her. When she turned to the side, she saw a group of people waiting to be led on stage and took that as her cue to step off. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Liam threw himself at her as he buried his face in her stomach and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"That was amazing, aunt Reese."

"That was really good." Bonnie agreed. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

When Liam pulled away, he stepped back to stand next to Caroline as Stefan stepped forward and hugged her. "See. It wasn't that hard now, was it?"

Reese chuckled into his shoulder. "You still owe me ice cream. You and Damon for pushing me."

"Eh. Totally worth it." Damon shrugged. "Great voice, by the way." He told her as he and Elena walked away.

..

..

..

The rest of the night went on fantastically, the band having made it to the park just as Reese had finished singing and took over. Bonnie had dropped a bombshell on all of them, telling them that she'd be leaving to spend some time with her mom's family until the end of the year. The gang was slightly bummed as fireworks popped overhead but everyone ended up having a great time. Caroline and Reese even played with Liam as he brought over sparklers, only for Reese to sit out three sparklers later when she slipped in the grass and exposed her panty-clad butt to a few families. Needless to say, it was a night none of them were soon to forget.

When they had decided to leave, Stefan decided to just run home seeing as he didn't want Caroline to go out of her way to drop him off. Caroline, of course, protested but after brief hugs for the girls and surprisingly Liam, Stefan disappeared from sight when Liam wasn't paying attention. They decided to linger around a bit since Bonnie was leaving in the morning and hugged her tightly before she, too, left for home.

After the quick drive back home, Caroline was soon dropping Liam and Reese off at the curb in front of their house. Reese thanked Caroline for the ride while Liam said his goodbye and waited by the front door for his aunt to open it.

When Caroline drove off, Reese tiredly made her way up the sidewalk and up the porch to her front door where Liam was leaning against the wall. She easily unlocked the door, Liam sprinting inside for God knows what, when her phone beeped and alerted her to a new text message.

Reese grinned as she opened it up, Stefan once again congratulating her on singing her song, and made plans to get ice cream the following day. As she typed out her reply, the clearing of a throat had her freezing in place.

Reese slowly peered over her shoulder, finding Elena standing at the top step, her lips pressed in a thin line. Elena had never made an effort to get to know her so with the vampire suddenly appearing from the shadows without an escort, Reese was on edge.

"What's going on between you and Stefan?"

Reese mentally sighed, fully turning around and forgetting that the door was still open. "Nothing's going on between us." She said.

"Don't lie to me." Elena was clenching her jaw in anger. "Everyone can see it. You two are always together and Stefan is actually playful and having fun now. So I will ask you one last time, what's going on between you two?"

Reese bristled as Elena's tone, wondering where the hell her attitude suddenly came from, and glared at the vampire. "I don't know what the hell your problem is with me but it stops now." Reese gritted out. "I have been nothing but nice to you and your sudden jealousy act is petty drama that I don't need." She saw the veins beneath Elena's eyes pulse in anger but she just kept on going. "And if anything _were_ going on between Stefan and I, it'd be none of your damn business."

"I'm not.. jealous." She hissed, her vampire visage on full display just as the front door fully opened and Liam stepped out.

"Hey, Elena, what are you doing here? Is Damon with you?"

Reese's eyes widened in fear, she being a second too late in reacting and Liam stepped around her. Elena bared her fangs in her anger, looking down at Liam and hissing again causing the boy to yelp in fright and stumble backwards. He landed on butt just inside the door, eyes wide in fright as he watched the girl that he hung around with majority of the day become something that was only supposed to live in nightmares. Tears sprang to his eyes as the monster faded away and the Elena he knew was left in her place, scowling at him and his aunt.

Reese was suddenly livid, not only did Elena expose her vampire self but she directly hissed and bared fang at Liam. That was a major no-no and in her sudden rage, she swung her left arm out, eyes glued to Elena and watched as the vampire flew off the top step of the porch and landed on her back on the sidewalk.

Liam wailed, Reese turning to check on him, only to find him with tears streaming down his face before he got up and ran up the stairs. Muttering under her breath, she turned back to Elena who was glaring at her from the bottom of the porch now.

"You're a witch." She seethed.

"I prefer the term bitch but yeah, I guess I am." Reese narrowed her eyes into slits. "And now I think it's best for you leave before you find out what I can really do."

Elena didn't take the threat seriously, only glaring harder as she took another step forward. Not having any of Elena's bullshit at the moment, Reese flicked open her hands towards the bottom step of her porch and triumphantly watched as it blew up before Elena could step on it. The vampire quickly shuffled backwards, eyes wide with shock before she sneered up at the witch.

"Leave. I'm not telling you again." Reese gritted out. "And if you so much as come within a block of my nephew, the next thing I blow up will be that pretty little face of yours."

Elena looked as if she was calculating her next move before giving up and disappearing within the blink of an eye.

The tension immediately drained from Reese's body, the witch sagging with relief until she stepped inside of her home and heard the muffled cries of her nephew.

She was in for a long night.

* * *

**Sorry to say but I'm not going to be nice with Elena in this fic. To me, Elena is selfish and will always be selfish, and even though she chose Damon.. there'll always be a part of her that loves Stefan. I mean, just look at when her humanity was turned off and she got pissed that Stefan was having fun with Caroline! She tried to play it off that she didn't care but then she tried to kill one of her best friends. **

**So yes, Elena is jealous that Reese now has Stefan's attention and yes, Damon will find out about his girlfriend being jealous over his younger brother and new interest but that will be in the chapter after the next.**


	18. Chapter 18

The moment Reese stepped into Liam's room, her heart broke for him. Her nephew, who was always hyper and a pain in her butt, was curled up in his bed under the covers and sobbing hysterically. Slowly walking up to his bed, Reese found his shoulder and gently placed her hand atop the covers.

"No, no, no. Don't. Please, don't." He cried.

"Liam, it's me." She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "It's only me, buddy. Come on, there's nothing to be scared of now."

"B-but her face! And then you!" He cried, still hidden beneath his blanket. "What's happening?"

His voice sounded so little, so small that Reese had to take a deep breath and rub her eyes so the gathered tears wouldn't fall. Sighing sadly, she pulled the blanket up from the bed and got beneath them. Bringing her trembling nephew closer to her, she frowned. "There's so much more out there in the world than we first thought, Li. I'm so sorry Elena scared you.. that _I _scared you but I promise that from here on out, I'll always protect you."

It took a while but the hysterical sobbing eventually died down, Liam still trembling in his aunt's hold. "What is she?"

"What did she look like to you?" Reese rubbed soothing circles in his back.

Liam sniffled as he faced his aunt for the first time since getting home. "S-she had teeth like a vampire." Reese nodded in agreement. "But I've seen her outside in the sun, a-and her eyes are really weird."

"She wears a piece of jewelry that is magicked by a witch so she can walk in the sun."

Liam looked freaked out all over again. "So she drinks blood!?"

"Yes." She answered him honestly. "But they drink from blood bags that they get from the hospital."

"_They?!"_

"Yeah." Reese sighed sadly, mentally berating herself for saying _they _and not _her. _"There's a lot I need to tell you about this place but you have to promise not say anything. You can't tell anyone their secret because then they will be hunted down and eventually hunt me too."

"But you're not a vampire, right?" Liam's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm not." Reese assured him. "But I am something else." His eyes went wide in slight fear and Reese found that she did not like that look on her nephew at all. She'd do whatever she can to make sure she never sees it again. "But before I explain everything, please promise that you won't breath a word of this to anyone else? If they find out, they can die or even try to hurt you for knowing."

His eyes filled with tears yet again but he nodded nonetheless. "I promise."

After taking a deep breath and getting comfortable in her nephew's bed, she told Liam everything. She skipped over the details of her own magical background, not telling him what she was but she did tell him that Bonnie was a witch. His eyes widened in shock, Reese feebly grinning at him finding out that witches existed. Since he already knew that Elena was a vampire, she went ahead and told him that Damon, Stefan, and Caroline were vampires as well. When he flinched at Elena's name and the word vampire, she quickly assured him that they drank from only blood bags. (Well, she wasn't positive that Elena and Damon did but she'd have to tell Stefan to make sure they got the memo.) He freaked out a bit about vampires existing and walking in daylight, and frowned when he figured out that holy water, crucifixes, and churches had no effect on them.

Reese took the time to tell him the ups and downs of the vampire world that she knew of, and who all knew about the secret only to have him grimace and accept it. "And what are you if not a vampire?"

Reese opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it a second later. "Will you trust me?" He seemed to hesitate in answering but eventually nodded. "Well then come on, there's something I want to show you."

Reese stood, offering Liam her hand who hesitantly took it and let his aunt lead him wherever it was. As they walked up the steps to the attic, Reese closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer. _"Please.. please let him understand."_

They aunt and nephew duo entered the attic, Liam suspiciously looking around as Reese walked over to the podium where her grimoire sat. This was his first time being up here since he moved in and he always wondered why Reese had said the room was off limits.

Reese opened the book to a specific page, reading over the page and mesmerizing the small spell. Once she was pleased that she had it mesmerized, she picked up five white candles from the shelf beside her and made a circle with them in the middle of the room.

Liam watched on with innocent doe like eyes as his aunt then found a lighter, lighting each candle one by one before standing up and sighing.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled. Liam opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when she started to speak again, only this time in rhymes.

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee  
cross now the Great Divide."

Reese closed her eyes, waiting for the whimper of shock from her nephew, but it never came. She knew the spell had worked, the orbs of light shining through her eyelids but instead of Liam crying out, what she heard had her eyes snapping open in shock.

"Daddy?"

"_Hey, kiddo." _Jace, Liam's father, smiled down at him. _"Long time, no see."_

Liam's eyes instantly filled with tears, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at his father's ghost before looking at his aunt. "H-how did you do this?"

Reese distantly heard her nephew but she couldn't answer since she was still staring at Jace. His thick brows, that she always used to make fun of him for, were still the same as always. His hair meticulously styled the way he always wore it and even, in ghost form, had a five o'clock shadow on his structured jaw. Smiling wide, dimples faintly showing, Jace chuckled. _"She's a witch, Liam. A good witch, might I add." _The deep tone of his chuckle and voice brought back so many memories that Reese broke down right then and there. Liam went tense, the sudden sobs of his aunt scaring him all over again, but Jace was there to soothe her. _"Hey.. hey!" _He called out to her. _"Don't cry, Reeses Pieces. Everything's okay. Everything will be okay."_

Reese sobbed even harder, the witch trying to gain control over her emotions before she caused another freak storm. Liam faintly smiled at his Dad's nickname for his aunt that she was dubbed with so long ago. For being just a kid, he was handling everything really well.

"Wh-.. why you? Where's mom?" Reese asked when she managed to keep her tears at bay.

"_You won't always get your Mom, kid." _Jace sadly told her. _"Depends on what the situation is. You asked for help so Liam could understand and I was the best choice to be sent down."_

"How long are you here for, Dad?"

"_Just long enough for you to understand." _Jace smirked. _"Come here and sit down with me."_

Jace stepped forward and out of the circle, Reese stumbling forward to tell him that he wouldn't be able to pass but was shocked when he was out of the circle, and solid looking. Liam watched with awe-filled eyes as his dad's form lost it's transparency and became more solid.. more human looking. The second Liam reached out and met the flesh of his dad's forearm, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his dad's waist.

"How are you doing this?" Reese breathed before stepping forward, hugging the upper body of her brother-in-law. "How is this real?"

"_Gotta love magic." _Jace chuckled. _"Come on, Li. We have some things to discuss."_

After the trio got the hugging out of their system, Reese was still reeling that she could actually _touch _Jace as he led them over to the window seat. Sitting between his son and sister-in-law, Jace draped an arm each over the two of them.

"_So, the supernatural, huh? Talk about craz-ee!"_

Reese snorted at his lame attempt to get the conversation started. "Yeah. Crazy.. but awesome."

"I don't know." Liam chimed in. "Elena was scary."

Reese scowled. "That's because she's a heifer."

Liam's lips twitched in amusement as Jace laughed. _"Not all of them bad." _Jace squeezed his son's shoulders in comfort. _"Like your friends Caroline and Stefan, they're good. They help protect people instead of chowing down on their necks."_

"Jace!" Reese reprimanded him. "Don't phrase it like that! You're just going to scare him even more."

"I don't know how I can be scared even more." Liam grumbled. "Finding out that vampires actually exist is scary enough."

"_They might seem scary but you have nothing to fear from them. Especially Caroline and Stefan."_

"Why? How can you be so sure?" Liam asked.

"_'Cause I watch over you." _Jace smiled. _"I will always watch over you. And from what I've seen so far, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie care about you just as much as they care for you aunt. You can even probably think of them as your non-related aunts and uncles." _He chuckled. _"They will never hurt you, Liam. You have to believe me when I say that. They won't ever hurt you and they'll always watch over you just as I will."_

The father and son duo were pulled from their conversation at Reese's sniffling. When Jace merely questioned her with a raised eyebrow, she grinned. "They really care about us, huh?"

"_Mhm." _He squeezed her closer to him. _"One in particular, though, might just care a little extra more but in a totally different way." _When Reese's brows furrowed in confusion, Jace waggled his.

"Oh, man, not you too!" She groaned. "Why is it that everyone thinks there's something between Stefan and I?"

Jace pulled his arms down, holding his hands up in mock surrender. _"Hey, I didn't say Stefan. You came up with his name all on you own." _Reese gaped at him for a few seconds, replaying their words over in her head before glaring at him, punching Jace in the shoulder. _"But now that you mention it, there's a girl on the other side that has joined me in watching over you all- goes by the name Lexi- and she told me to tell you that _she approves._"_

Liam smiled tiredly at the interaction between his dad and aunt, when something else popped into his mind, making him on edge again with the whole vampire situation. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"_Sure thing, kiddo?"_

"You said I could trust Stefan and Caroline but you didn't say anything about Damon. Why?"

The smile from Reese's face fell as the mood turned somber again. _"Because Damon can be volatile. While he will protect those he loves and cares for, Elena will always be number one to him, kid. He will have his moments but it's best to not be left alone with him or Elena. You understand?"_

"So they're the bad type of vampires?"

"Yes.. and no." Reese answered him. "Like your dad said, they will have their days but don't worry, they need to be invited into someone's home and since I haven't invited them in, they can't get in here." Liam seem to sigh in relief at that. "But I'm not going to lie to you, if one of them comes to the door, don't answer it. Don't even look them in the eye." She said. "Vampires have this thing called _compulsion _and can control your mind to make you do something you don't want to."

Liam blanched but Reese would rather have him know than not. "So Stefan and Caroline can do that to me then?"

"_They can but they won't." _Jace assured his son. _"Like I said before, they're good. Just trust Reese, Li. She won't lead you astray. Follow her judgment and you'll be fine."_

Liam nodded with a frown, trusting his father's words. As Jace suddenly tensed and looked up to the ceiling as if he was being spoken to, Reese joined in with a frown of her own. "You have to go now, don't you?"

"_Yeah." _He sighed after a moment and looked at Reese before turning to peer down at his son.

Liam felt like he was losing his dad all over again at hearing those words, his small arms immediately wrapping around Jace. "No, daddy, don't go. Please, don't go."

"_I'm sorry, Liam, but I have to. I'm not meant for this plane anymore unless the spirits find me the best choice to deliver any messages." _Liam started whimpering as Jace stood, taking his son in his arms and holding him up in a hug. Reese stood beside them, tears slowly filling her eyes as she watched them, her heart aching for Liam and the fact that Jace was leaving as well. After a few moments, Jace placed a kiss on the side of his son's head before gently placing him back on his feet. Turning to face Reese, he pulled her into a hug. _"Take care of him, yeah?" _He murmured near her ear.

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "He should never have been introduced to any of this and-"

"_Hey, hey, hey!" _Jace chuckled, pulling out of the hug and holding Reese's face in the palms of his hands. _"It's fine. You're doing great with him. And think about it, if he had never been introduced to this world, we wouldn't be having this meeting right now."_

Reese sniffled and nodded, accepting his words. "Will we ever see you again?"

"_Maybe." _He smiled now, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Reese sighed at his words as he let go of her, ruffling Liam's hair before stepping back from them and standing back in the circle of candles. They watched as his solid form reverted back to that of a ghost, his hands tucked in his ghostly pants. Without another word, orbs of white light started to swirl around and him, and in seconds, Jace was gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jace's face-claim is posted on my profile :)**

**And the rest of this isn't really important- it doesn't involve the above story so you can skip if you want- but I felt like I needed to say something. **

**Plagiarism is a major no-no, guys. Yesterday, I was informed by a kind reader that someone had posted one of my stories on another website. I didn't really care- I figured they posted it so other people could have a chance to read it but when I read the comments it had and people commented on _her _writing skills and _her _ideas, _SHE took credit for it_! **

**No.. just no. If you're going to post my stuff on another website then at least link them back to my profile where you got it. DON'T take credit for it and say that you worked hard on it because you didn't. _I_ took the time to think up the ideas for each chapter, _I_ took the time to choose outfits for characters, and_ I_**** took the time to write out everything. **

**So I just want to say "Thank you" to the reader who pointed that out to me and a major "Thank You" to Teran who helped me report that girl. You two are awesome! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

After sharing a brief hug and shedding a few more tears over Jace's departure, Reese dragged Liam with her back to the second level of their home. She pushed him into his room, telling him to get cleaned up and to get some rest.

He had numbly obeyed as Reese went downstairs to lock up everything. She made sure that the doors and windows were all locked before walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. As she sipped her drink, her mind replayed everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. The lingering sadness from seeing Jace almost completely overtook her but then the anger at Elena for outing the supernatural world to Liam overrode it.

When she felt like it was time to head on back up, she tiredly made her way back up to her room. She found Liam in his pajamas, curled up beneath her blanket, and waiting for her to join him. Instead of sending him back to his room, she let him stay since he had every right to be scared at the moment. She gathered up some of her own pajamas, taking them with her into the bathroom to shower and change, and got ready for bed.

She had gotten out a good fifteen minutes later, showered, tired, and ready for bed. But before she could fall asleep, she checked her phone only to have to no messages and turned it off. She and Liam needed a great nights rest after the night they had.

..

..

..

The following morning, when Reese woke up, it was to an insistent knocking coming from downstairs. She had turned over, hiding her head beneath the pillow but even that couldn't drown out the noise. She was going to wait out whoever it was but the second Liam started to whimper in his sleep, she got up to go make it stop.

Without bothering to check herself in the mirror, she stomped downstairs and after angrily unlocking the door, threw it open. "What?!"

Caroline froze mid-knock, her eyes wide as she took in her friend's appearance. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. Why?" Reese asked, her angry scowl disappearing when she realized it was only Caroline. She could never be mad at Caroline or Stefan which she found was weird.

"Were you crying?!" Caroline entered the house, shutting the door behind her as Reese had shuffled off to the side. "Your eyes are bloodshot and real puffy."

The witch grimaced, rubbing her eyes before yawning and gesturing to the kitchen. "Sit. We need to talk."

As they were passing by the stairs, Liam was halfway down when he froze on the steps, warily watching Caroline. The vampire smiled when she spotted him. "Hey, Liam, sorry if I woke you up."

He feebly smiled, nodded, and scurried past them. "I'll just watch tv, aunt Reese."

Smiling sadly, Reese ruffled his hair as he hurriedly passed by. "Did I do something wrong?" Caroline muttered.

"It's what we have to talk about." She answered. Caroline followed Reese into the kitchen where the witch hopped up on the counter. Caroline took a seat on one of the bar stools, wondering what it was that Reese needed to say. After a few moments, she found out what it was. "He knows."

"Who knows?"

"Liam. He knows."

"Knows about what?" Caroline trailed off in question.

"About me. About Bonnie." Reese sighed. "You, Stefan, Damon, and Elena."

"_What?!" _Caroline gasped. "How did he find out? I thought you didn't want him to know?"

"I didn't." Reese sighed. "But stupid Elena-"

Caroline groaned. "What did she do?"

"She bared fang and hissed at him." She told her and Caroline went wide-eye with shock. Reese then went on and explained how Elena threw a little temper tantrum when Reese told her that whatever was going on between her and Stefan, it was none of her business. Caroline cracked a grin at that though she was a bit angry at her other friend.

Even with Elena having her humanity back, it seemed that she was still attempting to string along the Salvatore brothers. "So that's why he was tiptoeing around me this morning?" She suddenly asked when she remembered how Liam went quiet around her.

"Yes." Reese offered her a sad smile. "But then Jace showed up and had a talk with him," Her gaze had traveled off of Caroline so she missed the surprised look when she mentioned the name Jace. "-and he told him that he could trust you and Stefan but he needed to be careful around Damon and Elena. Liam had a little bit of a freakout but I think he accepted it. It's just going to take a while before he's comfortable again."

When Caroline didn't say anything, Reese looked up at her. "Jace?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Liam's father?"

"Yes, Caroline. Liam's dead father." She sighed. "After Liam asked what I was, I may have summoned a spirit in hopes of them explaining things to Liam and we got Jace."

"Wow." The blonde breathed in awe. "How did that go?"

"How do you think it went?" Reese pointed to her eyes. "There was lots of tears but we eventually got over it."

After Caroline got over her initial shock of everything, she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and started to tease her about Stefan, and Elena's petty jealousy over the two of them.

..

..

..

As it turned out, Caroline wasn't going to let whatever was between Reese and Stefan go. She prodded, prodded, and prodded as Reese dodged every question or statement that the blonde vampire threw at her. Liam had eventually wandered into the kitchen to tell Reese he was going to shower, the boy going quiet when Caroline called out to him again in hopes of making sure that he understood he didn't need to be afraid of her. But all she got in return was a shy smile before he had ran up the stairs.

When he was done with his shower, he wandered by the kitchen to go back to the living room where Caroline sadly watched him go.

"Just give him time, Care. He'll come around." Reese told her.

Caroline scoffed. "You think I'm bad, wait until Stefan finds out. Liam treated him more like family so you can only imagine how crushed he's going to be when Liam barely speaks to him."

Reese frowned at her friend's words, knowing full well just how Liam and Stefan got along. Before she could retort though, someone pounding on the front door stopped her.

"_Open up! I know you're in there. I can hear your heart beating."_

Caroline is suddenly on alert at the constant pounding of the door that Damon is doing and Liam takes that moment to run into the kitchen and grip Reese around her waist. She doesn't need to be a vampire to know that her nephew is terrified.

When Damon doesn't relent, Reese pries Liam's arms from around her. "Just stay behind me, okay? Remember that he can't get in."

He nodded, his eyes filled with fear as he slowly followed behind her as she followed Caroline. The blonde vampire opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance as she stood just inside the door, Reese flanking her as Liam stood a few feet behind them.

"You're a witch?!" Damon seethes when the door is finally open. "Did it ever cross your mind to tell me?"

Reese nonchalantly shrugged, trying to remain aloof so she didn't upset Liam. "You never asked."

"You didn't think that I needed to know two witches moved in?" He spat. "Especially a young one who doesn't know control and could eventually expose us all?" His gaze flickered over Reese's shoulder, Reese nor Caroline liking the way Damon referred to Liam.

Hissing in warning, Caroline let her vampire visage bleed to the surface. "Cool it, Damon. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm the only witch in this household and you'll do good on remembering that." Reese narrowed her eyes on the dark-haired vampire. "Unless, you know, you want a little taste like your girlfriend."

"You touch her again," The veins beneath Damon's eyes slithered to the surface. "-and I'll have no problem ripping your throat out. I could care less about whether my baby brother likes you or not." Reese's features hardened and Caroline launched herself at Damon in her anger. Since the older vampire was expecting to get a rise out of someone, he was ready for Caroline's attack and easily had her pinned against the wall just outside the door. "Don't test me, Barbie. You're friendship is wearing thin with Elena and I doubt she'll miss your presence."

Liam squeaked in fear at having seen them use their vampire speed and Reese finally hit her limit with vampires scaring her nephew. Concentrating on Damon, she swung her arm out and sent Damon flying backward. He, of course, landed in a crouch, his right hand reaching down between his legs to steady him.

Reese stepped out of the house, though Liam tried his best to tug on the back of her shirt to keep her inside but she easily pulled out of his grip, and Damon snarled in rage. Caroline righted herself, standing tall next to Reese and ready to protect her should Damon try anything stupid. The second Reese saw a twitch in Damon's leg, as he got ready to take a step forward, she threw her hands out in front of her and froze him.

Caroline stumbled back at Damon's frozen form that was only two feet in front of them now. How Reese knew that he was going to attack, she didn't know. She stared at Reese in shock, the witch's form nearly trembling with how pissed she was at the current moment. With a look of concentration on her face that Caroline had never once seen on her friend, she watched as Reese half turned her hand while moving her fingers in a wave near Damon's head.

Damon came to, his eyes in a rage as he tried to move closer to them. When he found that he couldn't, his entire vampire visage became visible. "What did you do to me? You're going to expose us all like this!"

"Don't pretend for a second that you can't compel them to forget." Reese glared at him. "I have no problem with you, Damon, so I don't know why you're flashing fang at us. Elena, on the other hand, hasn't liked me since day one and you wanna know why?"

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"She doesn't like me because I talk to Stefan." Doubt flashed across Damon's features and Reese knew this was going to be a sore subject for him. "_She_ sought _me_ out last night. She came to my own home and demanded to know what was going on between your brother and I, and when I told her it was none of her business, she practically lunged at Liam when he excitedly asked for you. I told you when we first met, Damon, that Liam didn't know of the supernatural realm and I wasn't lying. Your girlfriend outed everyone last night."

The vampire's eyes glanced over Reese's shoulder again to see Liam half hiding behind the wall and sniffling as he watched them. Looking back at Reese with doubt clearly in his eyes, he nodded. "Let me go, then. I need to have a talk with _my_ girlfriend."

Caroline opened her mouth to halt Reese but the witch deemed it safe enough. She saw as Damon went from enraged to curious when she mentioned that Elena was pissed because of her and Stefan. So before Caroline could state her worry, Reese flicked her hand at Damon and he stumbled forward when he fully unfroze.

Throwing one last, almost guilty look at Liam, Damon sighed and sped off to his car. The second he threw his car into drive and peeled out in front of Reese's home, Stefan pulled up.

Caroline and Reese sighed now that the volatile vampire was out of their hair as Stefan jogged up the sidewalk. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, Stefan," Reese groaned and plopped herself down on the porch swing. "-the things you don't know."

He curiously eyed her as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and her head resting in her hands. Liam then ran out, sitting as close as he could to his aunt and warily eying Stefan and Caroline with eyes filled with tears.

"Wha-"

"He knows." Caroline informed him.

Stefan's gaze snapped to Caroline, obviously shocked at the words that just tumbled from her mouth. She went on to explain Elena's little temper tantrum to her hissing in vampire form at Liam, and then to Damon's little episode just before he showed up.

Just as Caroline had expected, Stefan looked nearly devastated when he took a step towards Liam and the boy inched closer to Reese. Sighing and leaning against the railing in front of Reese and Liam, he pulled a necklace out from his pocket. "I was going to give this to you in a bit." Stefan said, a silver chain dangling from his hands, a tiny vial of liquid attached to it that was wrapped in vine-like silver. "I was going to feed you some story about how it's mystical water that keeps you safe from evil forces but now.. since you know.." He sadly smiled. "I guess I can tell you the truth."

Stefan held the necklace out to Liam, a small encouraging smile for him to take it. When the boy didn't budge, Reese had to nudge him to take it. "W-what is it?" He hesitantly asked.

"It's a substance called vervain." Stefan said, tucking his hands deep into his pockets. "If you wear the necklace at all times, it can keep a vampire from making you do things." At Liam's scared look, he quickly backpedaled. "N-not that Caroline or I would do that to you! But you know, in case others come to town or Damon or Elena get moody again. It's just a safety precaution."

Liam fiddled with the small vial, shaking it a little to see the water move inside. After slipping it over his head, he smiled up at Stefan. "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to those who wanted a big blow up over Elena's bullshit. When I wrote this, Elena's drama wasn't supposed to seem like a big deal because Reese isn't much of a fighter. So sorry if you're expecting a fight or something. Everyone gets away with stuff way too easily in here.**

* * *

As the days of July faded away, Liam tried his hardest to trust Caroline and Stefan again. Though he had heard it straight from his dad's ghost that he could trust them, accepting the words and then acting on them were two different things. It was easy to say that you'd be okay with them and then it was an entirely different thing to see their vampire side in action and not be afraid. Even trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his aunt and Bonnie were witches was hard to come to terms with. After all, he was still just a boy.

The small boy couldn't help but feel bad each day that Caroline greeted him excitedly only for him to feebly return the sentiment. He hated seeing the way she would deflate and then guiltily walk away to speak with his aunt. And then having to see Stefan smile sadly was even more torture. Liam was brought up around his Uncles who were always upbeat around him so when Stefan moped, it always managed to set off a little pang of pain in his chest.

So while Liam worked up his nerve to even be in the same room alone either vampire, Reese had Matt frequently coming over now to make things go smoother. Matt made it a bit easier when he would sit with all of them and tease Caroline as if she weren't a vampire. Though whenever the 'V' word would slip out, Liam couldn't stop his flinch or the way he went quiet afterward.

Slowly but surely, Caroline came over with little trinket gifts in hopes of trying to ease Liam back into trusting her again. Reese had rolled her eyes at Caroline's little bribing technique and wasn't so shocked when he started to actually come around.

When Liam had started to laugh again in Caroline and Stefan's presence, the two vampires were informed of a small birthday get-together that Reese was going to have. Since Liam didn't have any friends his age around town that Reese could invite, she relied on Caroline, Stefan, and Matt to keep her nephew entertained on his birthday.

"Aunt Reese," Liam hollered from upstairs in his room where Reese had banished him until he came down in clean clothes. "-is there going to be cake?"

"Yes. There's going to be cake." Reese answered. "Caroline's picking it out so I'm sure it'll be something you love."

"Awesome." She heard him whoop in his room.

Reese smiled as she moved about the kitchen, the witch whipping up Liam's easy birthday dinner which consisted of fish sticks and macaroni. Since she didn't know whether everyone liked that or not, she had warned them of the dinner beforehand and told them to eat before if they wanted to.

As the fish sticks heated up in the oven and the macaroni was put to boil, the front door opened and Reese immediately knew it was Caroline. The blonde vampire was the only one who never knocked when she was comfortable in one's home. Not even five seconds later, Caroline was walking in with a bright smile and a white rectangular box in her hands.

"I got it!" She gushed. "He's going to love it! I hope."

"I'm sure he will." Reese assured her, wiping her hands off on a rag before reaching forward to open the box. Inside was a Transformers cake, Bumblebee having been Liam's favorite autobot. The icing was gray, almost silver-like with yellow racing stripes along the sides. A picture of Bumblee himself was printed on top with the words _Happy 11__th__ Birthday, Liam. _"Yep, he'll love it." Reese grinned.

"Good." Caroline sighed. "I'll just put this in the fridge before-"

"Caroline!" Liam suddenly shouted. "Is that my cake? Can I see it? It's half and half right?"

"Yes, no, and yes." The blonde vampire grinned. "It took me hours to find this cake so you're going to have to wait until we bring it out later."

"But it's my birthday!" Liam whined. "I should be able to see it."

"Too bad, little man. Go watch a movie or something and wait until Matt and Stefan show up." Caroline pointed in the direction of the living room while Reese snickered behind her. This parenting thing was easy when you had help from more intimidating friends.

"Fine. Whatever." He grumbled. "This is when a play station or something would come in handy."

"Well then that's what you should've asked for your birthday, then." Reese grinned. "Maybe next time."

Liam pouted but complied with Caroline's request to go watch something on TV. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long since Matt showed up only seven minutes later, quickly followed by Stefan.

Dinner had finished quite quickly, Reese serving Liam while anyone else who wanted to eat served themselves. The food finished quickly, Liam yammering on about his cake but Reese had immediately quieted him when she said that he was to open presents firsts. He quickly ran and took a seat on the floor in the living room, next to the coffee table, as the adults brought out their gifts.

Matt and Stefan each hold a small box in their hands, Caroline trailing behind them with a bright smile, and Reese has a small box sitting atop a large box that she needed both hands to carry. They each settled around the coffee table and Matt sheepishly presented the box in his hands first.

"I, uh, didn't have much money so Caroline and Bonnie chipped in." He actually blushed as he handed Liam the box with blue shimmering wrapping paper. "It's small but it was quite expensive."

"Thank you." Liam smiled, accepting the present and eagerly ripping into it. When the paper was finally off, his eyes widened. "You guys got me a camera?!"

"Yep!" Caroline chirped. "We already opened it for you but only because we charged it and it's now ready to take pictures and videos."

"Awesome!" The boy breathed in awe. "Tell Bonnie I said thanks as well."

"We will." Caroline and Matt both smiled in response.

As Liam takes a moment to take out his new acquired camera, Stefan slides his box forward. "Mine next."

Liam smiles widely, the box being smaller than the first, as he eagerly picks it up. No matter how big or small, a present was still a present. When the Spongebob paper is torn off, he's left with a clear plastic box and a gray slim ipod sitting inside. "Yes!" Liam cheers. "I can make my own playlists now. Thanks, Stefan!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "I already put some music on it. Reese gave me some of your favorite artists and I put others on there that I thought you'd like." Liam beamed as he opened the container, pulling out the ipod and scanning through the music selection. "And if there's anything you don't like, just tell me and you can use my computer to delete or add whatever you want."

"Okay.. okay." Reese laughed. "Open Grandpa's gift next." She slid the large box atop the coffee table and was glad to see her nephew so happy.

As Liam tore through the Transformer wrapping paper, he pulled open the cardboard box and grinned from ear to ear when he peeked inside. One by one, he pulled out two Transformer t-shirts, one being a black shirt with Bumblebee on the front and the other being blue with Optimus Prime on it. After that, he pulled out the latest Transformer movie and several Goosebump books.

"Hey, Reese, can I email Grandpa tomorrow to thank him for my gift?"

"Yes, 'sir." She told him. "Now here, mine is last."

Liam put his shirts and books back in the box, setting it off to the side as he picked up a black box with a silver bow on it. The box was smaller than the camera box yet bigger than the ipod box. As he slid the top off, he gaped at the iPhone 4 that was nestled inside. "This is mine?"

"Yes." Reese laughed at his expression as Matt, Caroline, and Stefan grinned at him. "It's yours as long as you keep your grades up in school." She tells him. "Now, it'll be easier for you to contact any one of us and send us pictures and videos whenever you want."

"I-I'll keep my grades up. I promise!" He gushed, scrambling to his feet and launching himself at his aunt to hug her. After their brief hug, he then went around the group and hugged each of them as another 'thanks' for showing up and giving him his gifts.

"Okay, now it's time for cake!" Caroline clapped happily.

As they all stood now, making their way towards the kitchen, the doorbell ringing halted them in their steps. Glancing around at everyone, Reese counted everyone in their group and wondered who it could be at the door. Stefan and Caroline were staring curiously at the door, Reese wondering if they could hear whoever it was on the other side. When all they did was shrug, she cautiously made her way to the door and slowly opened it.

There, sitting innocently on the door mat, was four presents wrapped in all the same wrapping paper that consisted of multi-colored circles. A box, bigger than what Reese's dad got him, sat with three dvd-like presents sitting atop of it. And then on top of that was a white card, the words "_Be a kid. Have fun."_ scribbled on top followed by the senders names at the bottom. _Damon and Elena._

"What do you think they sent?" Caroline muttered as she came up behind Reese to see what it was.

Reese shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She bent down, quickly yet carefully picking up the boxes and bringing them inside. "Hey, Liam, you have more gifts."

"From who?" He asked skeptically since they were left outside.

Reese picked up the card, flipping it towards him so he could read it himself. She kept her gaze trained on Liam's face and waited to see his reaction. Not even a second later, she watched as he paled a bit and went tense, Stefan having to squeeze his little shoulder gently to remind him that they were all there.

"You don't have to open it if you don't want to." Reese tells him. "We can either send it back to them or put it in the back of the closet for another day when you feel you're ready to forgive."

Liam's nose scrunched up as he took the card, his eyes scrutinizing the writing as Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and Reese all exchanged curious looks. "Hey, Stefan, whose handwriting is this?"

Stefan peered down over Liam's shoulder. "Looks like Damon's. Why?"

"'Cause I think it's easier to forgive him than Elena at the moment. I'll open it!" He decided.

"Pft." Reese scoffed. "You're just saying that because you want to see what's inside."

Liam shrugged with a grin, reaching forward and taking the box from his aunt. They all followed him into the dining room where he set the three smaller gifts aside and opened the big box first. Ripping open the wrapping paper, Liam's face lit up when he exposed the box for an Xbox.

"What the hell?" Reese muttered. "Is Damon some kind of kid whisperer? That's exactly what he said he wanted earlier."

"Yes!" Liam cheered, oblivious to his aunt's mutters. "If I got the xbox then those must be.." He trailed off as he picked up the first thin box and ripped off the paper. "Need for Speed. A racing game!" He smiled and quickly moved on to the next one. Unwrapping that one, he revealed a Sonic the Hedgehog game and then a Mario game. "Awesome! I can't wait to set this up."

"Oh, no." Caroline grumbled as she started to retreat from the group. "Damon will not steal the limelight from us. We have to still give Liam his cake."

Matt chuckles as Caroline goes to get the cake ready, Stefan not knowing whether to laugh or be suspicious of his brother. "Hey, Liam," Matt got the boy's attention. "-why don't you go get your camera so we can test it out and start snapping pictures that you can email to your Grandpa."

Liam snapped out of his dazed ogling of the xbox, quickly nodding and running to retrieve his new camera. As Stefan shrugged at Reese's look of disbelief, Matt laughed as a flash made her owlishly blink.

"Li.."

"Oops. I forgot to say- _say cheese!_"

Stefan snorted, smiling brightly as Liam then turned the camera on him and snapped a picture. Reese then took that opportunity to lunge at Matt, throwing herself on his back in time for Liam to turn around and snap a picture of them as well.

They were all laughing as Caroline suddenly appeared, Transformer cake in hand with eleven lit candles on it. The second Liam's eyes landed on it, his eyes went wide and Matt stole the camera from his hands to take pictures of his own.

They quickly sung _Happy Birthday _and Matt snapped two pictures as Liam made a wish and then blew out the candles. He had Matt take a picture of just the cake itself so he could show his Grandpa and then Caroline cut it into pieces so they could eat. As they ate cake, the camera kept changing hands as they all snapped pictures of each other, most of them goofy and Liam smiling brightly so he would always remember this birthday.

Before Matt could go and set up the xbox like Liam had requested during their cake timeout, Liam had asked Caroline if the camera had a self timer.

"Yeah. I think so. Why?" She asked as she quickly found the function he was looking for.

"Because," Liam led them out of the dining room and into the living room, setting the camera up on a couple of stacked books on the coffee table, and pointing it towards them. "-we need a group photo."

Caroline and Reese readily plopped down next to each other in the middle of the sofa, Matt laughing as he squeezed in next to Caroline, and Stefan smirking as he squeezed in next to Reese. As Liam set the timer and focused the picture, he let it go before quickly running to the group and jumping on their laps. He easily laid out, his upper half on Reese and Stefan as his lower half settled on a laughing Caroline and Matt.

Three seconds later, the flash blinded them all and Liam was there in an instant to check the outcome. He smiled brightly, faint dimple indentions adorning his cheeks as he looked back up at them. "We make one awesome family unit."

Those were definitely not tears of joy in Caroline's eyes when Liam dubbed them family.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter covers the entire month of August.**

* * *

The beginning of August passes by without any supernatural incidents. Bonnie is still with her family as expected though she does call in every other day to see what's going on and Liam has no problem talking for half an hour with her filling her in. The more time he spends with Caroline or Stefan, the easier it is for him to accept their vampire nature when talk of it slips out.

Now that he has his own personal xbox, he spends most of his free time playing the console and dodging Caroline's attack of picture taking. Even though the camera is his, it doesn't stop the blonde vampire from finding the camera and snapping pictures of everyone for him.

The middle of August is a completely different story on the supernatural front. Damon has decided to finally grace Reese's home with a visit, Liam opening the door to him when Reese was busy upstairs. Liam had froze, a smirk playing on Damon's lips at the boy's reaction until he calmed down enough to move again.

Damon had kept his features masked in a chill manner, Liam relaxing as the seconds passed by. The boy didn't have anything against Damon though when Damon squatted so he was at eye level, Liam knew something was off. Why was Damon acting so _friendly_? And then Liam knew, as did Reese when she came down a second too late, and Damon attempted to compel Liam into inviting him inside.

Damon looked smug as he held Liam's gaze, Reese leaping off the third-to-last step, her anger suddenly spiking. Reese would have torn Damon a new one had she not watched as Liam kept his cool, squaring his shoulders and stood tall, before slamming the door in Damon's face.

Reese was really going to have to thank Stefan once again for getting Liam a vervain necklace.

Surprisingly, Liam doesn't retreat back into himself after Damon's attempt at compelling him. Instead, it's his new favorite story to tell Stefan every chance he gets about the look on Damon's face when he realized his compulsion didn't work.

School for Liam is quickly approaching, though he still has a bit of time to spend with his aunt and supernatural buddies. His school list gets emailed to Reese, since she's in charge of all of his expenses and the two set a date to go shopping the next day.

When the next day arrives, Liam and Reese are dressed and ready to head out and tackle the school list. They're in for a surprise though when Liam throws open the front door and Stefan is standing there, his fist poised as if he were about to knock. Reese snorts at his deer caught in headlights look before he puts his hand down, Liam low-fiving him on the way passed him.

She unlocks the car from where she stands, Stefan grinning at her and asking where they're going. Reese tells him that they're going school shopping so that Liam will have everything when he gets back to Texas and Stefan nods in understanding.

Looking sheepish with his hands shoved deep into his front pockets, Reese snorts at how innocent Stefan seems to look and invited him along for the ride. He takes a moment to think about it before shrugging and agreeing. So when Liam sees Stefan heading for the passenger side of his aunt's car, he quickly climbs over the seat into the back and makes himself comfortable.

When they get to the shopping center, they immediately set out to gather up any folders, paper, pens, pencils, and highlighters. Reese lets him pick out any other folders and binders with any movie or cartoon characters that he wanted as extras. When they gathered up all of the school supplies, Stefan volunteered to buy his shoes and backpack, and Reese argued with him the entire time that he didn't have to do that but he insisted.

In the end, Stefan ended up buying the backpack, two pairs of shoes, and a few more outfits. He was officially Liam's favorite vampire.. only he told Stefan not to repeat that in front of Caroline.

* * *

Towards the end of August, Stefan and Damon are actually trying to bond as brothers again. After Damon realized that Elena was acting odd when someone mention Stefan and Reese, he pulled her aside and they talked about it. He made it clear that, yes he did love her, but he wasn't going to sit around and pine if she was suddenly interested in Stefan again because he finally had eyes for someone other than her. Elena had tried with all her might to deny everything but Damon knew better. They had argued for three days about it until Elena gave in and told him that _yes, there were still lingering feelings _but that _she only wanted to be with _Damon _now. _She _wasn't going to be Katherine. _

So that was that and now Damon was trying to somewhat bond with his little brother hence the reason they were now sitting in dim lighting at the bar inside Mystic Grill.

"So where's Barbie, the Witch, and the Munchkin?" Damon drawled as he twirled the liquid in his glass. "You four are practically the Brady Bunch now-a-days."

Stefan scoffed. "Are not. And they're out and about. Caroline had something planned."

Damon opened his mouth to pester his brother about just what plans the barbie vampire had but familiar, _very familiar_, voices have him looking over his shoulder and towards the entrance. "So they made plans to come to the Grill." He snorted. "How unoriginal."

"Shutup, Damon." Stefan sighed. "Leave the girls alone. It's Liam's last week here so Care probably does have something planned."

"Interesting. What do say we go make sure the squirt has a fun time with the boys as well."

"No." Stefan gripped his brother's retreating shoulder and pushed him back on his stool. "If they call us over then we'll go. If not, just let them have their fun."

Damon pouted, earning a chuckle from his usually uptight brother but sat back down nonetheless. Just when Damon thought the night was going to be boring, Reese's harsh mumblings reached his ears.

"_No, Caroline, I'm not singing it."_

"What do you think they want her to sing?" Damon suddenly asked his brother, making sure to keep his voice low so Caroline didn't hear.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. Could be anything." He didn't even bother to reprimand his brother on eavesdropping since he was listening in as well since there was nothing else to do.

"_Come on, Reese! You have to! Liam told me you've been writing more frequently."_

"_Way to drag me down, Care." _They heard Liam groan.

"_Sorry, buddy, but come on! Aren't you curious as to what she's been writing in her book?"_

"_Well.."_

"_Oh my god, you guys suck!" _Reese laughed. _"It's nothing, really. Nothing spectacular. Just a silly song not worth singing."_

"_What kind of silly song?"_

Both Damon and Stefan peered over their shoulder as inconspicuous as they could, waiting for Reese's answer to Caroline's question. From the looks of Liam's shoulders shaking with silent laughter, he knew already what the song was about.

"_It's.. uh.. it's ab-"_

"_A boy." _Liam answered for her. _"It's a song about a boy."_

"Interesting." Damon smirked. "Who do you think she wrote about?"

"_It's about Stefan, isn't it?!"_

Damon snorted. "Of course."

"Shutup, Damon." Stefan frowned. "You don't even kno-"

"_How'd you know?" _Reese whined. _"You haven't even read it. Or heard it!"_

"_You two are really oblivious, aren't you?" _The blonde vampire snorted. _"Just go up there and sing it. It's not like he's here anyway."_

"And our night just got interesting." Damon ordered another drink before turning to where the trio was sitting.

"I don't know, Damon, maybe we should leave."

"Please." The elder Salvatore scoffed. "You know you want to hear what she writes about you. Just sit back and relax baby bro. And don't be seen."

Damon and Stefan have a bit of a stare down while Damon keeps an ear out for Reese and Caroline's conversation. He can hear the rapid beating of the witch's heart and the pleas of her nephew to get up on stage. Stefan looks ready to bolt though Reese's next words keep him rooted to his spot.

"_Fine. But you're getting the guitar from behind the bar."_

What can he say, he's just as nosy at the rest of Mystic Falls.

Stefan stays facing the back wall where the bartender keeps all the liquor, trying his best to not be seen as Damon carelessly peers over his shoulder to see what's going on. He watches as Caroline leaps from her chair, Reese's head falling to the table as Liam laughs at her misfortune. When the blonde vampire gets closer to the bar, she easily catches Damon's eye and winks.. causing the elder Salvatore to snort in amusement.

Of course Caroline knew they were there.

She easily gets the guitar from the bartender, the guy all smiles when she tells him that Reese has an original song to sing for the crowd. The guitar is soon in Reese's trembling hands and Caroline is pushing the witch up towards and then on the stage.

The moment Reese is standing behind the microphone, her heartbeat is racing again. The lights over the patrons dim just the slightest and a spotlight is turned on. Customers sitting at the tables and booths whoop in joy, and Reese visibly gulps.

Damon can't help but snort in amusement and Stefan rib checks him just as Reese starts to talk.

"H-hey, everyone." She feebly waves at the crowd before fumbling with the tuning pegs as she speaks. "It's nice to know that I'm welcomed when I'm spotted up here." Some more people in the crowd whoop and Stefan smiles at her warm welcome on the stage.

"She seems popular with the crowd." Damon murmurs.

"They enjoy her singing." Stefan shrugs. "The first time she sang here, she had the entire place singing along with her."

"Well, you're probably expecting some amazing song but if I'm being quite honest with you, it's really not." She continues to tune the guitar, rambling as she listens for the correct chords. "This song is supposed to be played on a ukulele but since I don't have mine, this guitar is going to have to do."

"Just shutup and sing!" Caroline yells from her table, Liam sniggering at the blonde vampire.

"Shutup, Care." Reese glares in her direction from the stage. "This is the first time that I'm singing this song so it's a bit nerve wracking. If you want to head to the bar and get a drink, be my guest because this song is a bit of a girly one. About pining after a crush. Sort of. So yeah, don't expect anything soul deep and what not."

Stefan is frozen in his seat, as a few people in the crowd murmur and laugh among themselves at Reese's ramblings. Having heard Reese just confirm that she has a crush on him made him want to smile and laugh in relief but he knew that Damon was smugly smirking at him so he stayed fairly neutral.

"Alright, well.. here goes nothing."

Reese breathed out deeply, placing her fingers on the chords. Grinning sheepishly, with just a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks, her eyes sparkled with the rush of adrenaline that came with singing to a public crowd. Even if it was just a bit embarrassing for her.

"_I'm.. in.. trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this boy. __  
He's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl. __  
But even worse I can't stop calling him, he's all I want and more, __  
I mean _damnnn_, what's not adore?"_

She strummed in short abrupt stokes before pausing and then starting again, Reese trying her best not to laugh as she sang and several people in the crowd cheered and laughed.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Damon cooed.

"_I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz. __  
I called so many times, I swear he's going mad. __  
And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear. __  
I swear."_

"Say one word and I'll smash my glass against the side of your head." Stefan dead-panned, his eyes trained on Reese on stage. Damon's response was to hold his hands up in surrender.

"_And oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-oh, oOoOoOoh. __  
I'm running my mouth just like I got him but I surely don't. __  
Because he's so o-oh, o-oh, o-oh Rock and Roll __  
and out of my league. __  
Is he out of my league? __  
Let's hope not."_

"If anything, she's out of your league." Damon snickered. "You better do something cheesy and go claim your girl after this song ends.

Stefan groaned. "Will you just shutup and listen."

"_I'm in trouble, I'm so cliché, see that word just wears me out. __  
Makes me feel like just another girl to laugh and joke about. __  
But even worse I can't stop calling him, I love to hear that voice. __  
And honestly, I'm left with no choice."_

"I'll, um.. I'll be back." Stefan mumbled, his eyes trained on the stage as he suddenly pushed off from the bar.

"_I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz. __  
I called so many times, I swear he's going mad. __  
And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear. __  
I swear. __  
And oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-oh, oOoOoOoh. __  
I'm running my mouth just like I got him but I surely don't. __  
Because he's so o-oh, o-oh, o-oh Rock and Roll __  
and out of my league. __  
Is he out of my league? __  
Let's hope not."_

The second Reese strummed the last chord, she laughed off the remaining of her nerves as people cheered and clapped for her song. She wasn't nervous about singing in front of a crowd because she's done it before but she _was _nervous for singing _this_ song in front of a crowd.

She can hear Caroline and Liam's cheers over everyone else, them being the only two calling her out by name. The second her gaze sweeps over the people closest to the stage, her heart practically drops to her stomach and her throat closes up. She's pretty much a deer caught in headlights as Stefan, the guy she just sang a song about, offers her his hand with a dimpled grin to lead her off stage.

Reese is frozen up until she's hears someone yelling out, "Kiss him!", and then she's glaring towards the bar where the shout came from and Damon is saluting her with his drink.

Reigning in her annoyance towards the elder Salvatore, she takes off the guitar from around her neck and shoulders, standing it up against the stool and takes the offered hand. Stefan's smug and amused expression turns into something more warm and affectionate, and suddenly any nerves that were felt have flown out the window.

Reese smiles back at him, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing and more people start wolf-whistling and cat-calling towards them. The town of Mystic Falls is very small and nosy, and it doesn't take much to put one and one together. Stefan is obviously the guy in the song.

The second she hops off stage in front of him, he brings her closer, his free hand brushing along her jawline and pushing her hair back before swooping down and catching her lips in a kiss. They're both smiling into the kiss, Stefan feeling her shake with silent laughter as the cheers get louder, and they pull apart before one last quick peck.

Her arms go around Stefan's waist and she leans her head on his shoulder, Stefan chuckling while the cheers die down. "So, I'm rock and roll, huh?"

"Oh my god." Reese groans.

She leans back, straightening herself out and looks toward their table where Damon is now standing with a scowl on his face and Caroline looks overly bright and cheerful. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Yeah," Stefan laughed when he caught sight of his brother. "-Damon just lost a bet. Caroline is now a hundred dollars richer."

* * *

**Of course Stefan returned her feelings. If you're confused as to how he was suddenly relieved about "Reese returning his feelings", you seriously haven't read the beginning AN, paid attention to this story, or know me at all. Shame on you. Now leave me a review as your punishment.**

**Lol. Just kidding. No.. but seriously.. shame on you!**

**Song is called "Trouble" by NeverShoutNever.**


	22. Chapter 22

Stefan and Reese finally entering a relationship was almost as if they were still just friends. They are two people who are not fond of PDA so no-one ever catches the kisses or snuggling but the loving stares are more frequent as well as the secret touches when they think no-one is looking.

Liam is snapping more pictures than ever, his stay with his aunt and her friends coming to an end in the next couple of days, and Reese is in a rush trying to figure out what to do. She doesn't want to send him on a plane because he's still so young but she doesn't know if she can handle a nonstop roadtrip to get Liam back to Texas in time.

Though all her worry is for nothing when two days before Liam is expected back in Texas, the doorbell to her home rings. Reese is curled into Stefan's side as they watch reruns of Grey's Anatomy, Reese having gotten Stefan hooked on the show, and Liam is napping on the loveseat. The doorbell rings again, Stefan and Reese looking at each other confusingly because Caroline would just walk in and Damon would call or text before so they would meet him on the porch. Reese was still hesitant in inviting the elder Salvatore in.

The doorbell rings for a third time, waking Liam from his light slumber, and then the knocking sounds.

"Answer it." Reese mutters.

"You answer it. It's your house." Stefan chuckles.

"So? You're the big bad vampire. If it's someone we don't know, scare them off."

"What if it's a Hunter with a stake?"

"You will be greatly missed." Reese quickly pecks his lips. "I'll be sure to tell everyone you put up a great fight."

Stefan snorts, rolling his eyes before standing up and using his vampire speed to be at the door within the blink of an eye. He opens the door only to find an older gentleman standing there with gray eyes staring back. He's about as tall as Stefan with a leaner build, dark hair with just a hint of gray in there, and dark scruff covering his entire lower face.

"Stefan, I assume?" The man grins and the crinkles around his eyes give away his old age. "Nice to meet you."

Stefan clears his throat in an almost awkward manner, his own body taking up the doorway in response to the stranger knowing his name. "Uh, yeah, and you are?" He asks.

"Chris." He holds out his hand. "Reese's father. I'm surprised she didn't show you a picture."

"Oh, uh, hi." Stefan smiles now and he can hear rushing footfalls that are too light to belong to Reese. "Nice to meet you, sir." He manages to get out before he finds himself being pushed aside as Liam launches himself at the man.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, kiddo." He laughs as he catches his grandson, leaning down to hug him. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Uh huh. Come on, Reese is pretending she's asleep on the sofa. She was too lazy to answer the door so she got her boyfriend to do it for her."

Chris' eyes snap up to Stefan with a quirked eyebrow, Stefan looking like he wants to slink back into the house. Or let the earth swallow him whole. "Boyfriend, huh? Last I heard, you were just a friend."

"Yeah, well, about that-"

"Reese wrote a song about him, he heard, and then kissed her. It was really cute." Liam mocked him as he laughed, pulling his Grandpa into the house and towards his lying aunt.

Chris followed Liam into the living room where Reese was sprawled out on the sofa, a pillow sitting atop her face so she didn't have to deal with her guest. Finding her socked feet sitting atop one of the armrest, Chris grinned and pinched her big toe until she got up with a yelp.

"Ow! What the fu- _Daddy!_" She cut off her original train of thought when she saw her Dad's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Liam starts school on the seventh." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Just thought I'd pick him up and save you a trip, and I also wanted to see what this house looked like." Chris smiled as he started to look around him. "It's beautiful. Beautiful town." He told her. "You're lucky you have this to yourself and Liam, and that I didn't decided to move us down here long ago."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome." Reese smirked. "Come! Sit.. sit." She scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

Stefan had entered the room at that moment, hands tucked away in the front of his jean pockets as he smiled at the father and daughter duo. Chris glanced at his daughter, saw the twinkle in her eyes when she smiled at Stefan and knew almost immediately that she was head over heels. And when he glanced at Stefan, the smile never left the young man's face as he stared at his daughter. These two were in deep.

The second Stefan took his seat on the loveseat, Liam launched himself at the vampire, Stefan laughing as he caught him by the waist. Chris watched on in amusement as the two boys wrestled, Stefan obviously having the upper hand and pinned the boy to the floor with his hands.

"Uncle. Uncle!" Liam called out. "I give, Stefan. You big cheater." He huffed as his Grandpa laughed out loud.

Reese smiled brightly as her dad laughed at Liam and Stefan's antics, the witch internally grateful that her dad didn't make a big deal about Stefan. "So, dad," She got Chris' attention. "-are you just staying for a few minutes before leaving or do you have a couple of hours to kill?"

"Liam and I got more than a few hours to kill." Chris said. "Why? What'd you have in mind?"

Reese grinned wickedly, her gaze falling down to Liam. "Hey, Li, what do you say to a goodbye BBQ?"

"Yeah!" He cheered. "Grandpa!" Liam suddenly turned his attention to the man. "You have to see the pool. It's so cool!"

Chris nodded in agreement, Reese already pulling out her phone to alert Caroline and Matt of Liam's departure. They both agreed to show up within the hour, Caroline even chipping in and asking if they needed anything. Reese was going to ask her to bring in some meat so they could BBQ and she'd pay her back when she got there but then she realized she needed the pool set up. And that took longer than anything. So deciding to show her Dad around town real quick and do a bit of grocery shopping while at it, she texted Caroline and asked if she could help Stefan set up the pool with their supernatural speed while she took her Dad out. Caroline eagerly agreed and texted Stefan that she'd be there after Reese and her Dad left.

..

..

..

An hour and a half later, Reese and Chris were finally back at Reese's home. He got a feel of the small town, easily taking a liking to it when Reese told him some of the history that Caroline had relayed to her when she first took a tour. They spent a good amount of time of picking out meats so they could cook on the grill as a quick dinner and the other half of the time, Reese was introducing her Dad to the few people that knew Reese by name already.

When they got home, it only took one trip to take off the recently purchased meat and haul it inside. The second they're dropping bags onto kitchen counters, Liam is rushing past them bare chested and swimming trunks hanging off his hips. Chris watches on in amusement as his grandson runs outside, Stefan and a blonde female easily sidestep the hyper boy but as for the other new guy, one who is in the midst of taking off his own shirt, he's shoved into the pool.

Chris laughs which causes Reese to see what he's laughing about, only to laugh some more when she sees Matt surface from beneath the water.

"Aw, poor Matt." Reese chuckled. "His first get together with us and Liam drops him in."

"Matt?" Chris questions.

"Yeah. Another friend of mine. He's really sweet and also Caroline's ex." She points to her blonde friend who's snapping pictures of Matt in the pool. "They're on good terms." She explains.

Chris nods. "I see."

After that, they go back to the meat and work on separating them, and getting ready to take it outside where Stefan already had a fire going in the pit. Caroline walks in, her eyes trained on her phone and when she looks up, Reese catches her second glancing at her Dad.

Caroline raises her eyebrows in obvious awe, checking out Chris and Reese glares at her. "Don't even think about." She mumbles beneath her breath.

"What?" Caroline mouths back with a grin. "He's hot."

Reese's eyes narrow, her hand coming up to her neck and mimicking a sliced throat when Caroline laughs. Her laugh catches Chris' attention who smiles up at her. "Aw, so you're Caroline. You're even prettier in person."

Caroline practically glows at the compliment and Reese rolls her eyes. "Thank you, sir. And it's nice to finally meet you."

"Pleasures all mine, darlin'." His accent comes through and Caroline will swear in the future that she did not swoon.

When his back is turned, Caroline fans herself and Reese points to the door. "Out."

..

..

..

Only fifteen minutes later, Reese and her Dad are taking the meats outside where Stefan is waiting for them by the pit. The boys easily handle the grill and Reese takes a moment to take a seat at the picnic table, her eyes wandering from where her Dad and Stefan are talking to each other to where Matt is wrestling with Liam in the pool, and Caroline is shooting at them with a water gun.

Her Dad's laughter rings out, catching her attention and she can't help the smile that tilts the corner of her lips upward when seeing him with Stefan and laughing. Caroline soon plops into the empty space next to her and when Reese glances at her, the vampire is all smiles.

"You're totally loving this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am." Reese grinned. "I didn't expect everything to seem so.."

"Easy?" Caroline threw in. "Normal?"

"Right." Reese breathed. "If any of my siblings were here right now, most of them would be off in their own little group and talking about me or making negative comments, and starting arguments. But here.. here everything seems so normal. So family oriented."

"I agree." Caroline nodded. "If I had a big family, this is how I'd picture it. Family, friends, and a comfortable setting. You can't beat this."

"No, you can't." Reese agreed.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence as Matt continued to wrestle with Liam, the boy laughing as he got dunked and tossed around, and her Dad and Stefan finished arranging the meat how they wanted it. When Chris and Stefan took a seat to relax, Caroline suggested to Reese that they go change so they could enjoy the pool and bring drinks back when they came out.

Reese agreed, she and Caroline disappearing inside to go change. Instead of blurring home, Caroline asked to borrow a bathing suit and Reese easily agreed. She had recently purchased new bathing suits and didn't mind giving one to Caroline.

When they came back out, they were in matching bathing suits, the bottoms being spandex shorts that volleyball players wear and their tops looking very similar to a sports bra. The bottoms were both black and the tops were plaid, Caroline's blue and Reese's green. As they were getting dressed upstairs, Caroline told her friend that she had an unhealthy relationship with plaid but Reese only laughed it off. They set the drinks, water and gatorade, on the table before making their way towards the pool. As Reese passed by Stefan, she lightly scraped the nails of her left hand at the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. She glanced over her shoulder, winking at Stefan and dove into the water side-by-side with Caroline.

Stefan continued to stare off at the pool when Chris snorted. "I'll pretend that I didn't just witness you shiver and go all puppy-eye at my daughter."

"What? No, I-"

Chris held his hand up, effectively cutting Stefan off. "Son, it's okay. I know first hand the effect those Emerson women have. Her mother had me wrapped around her little finger almost immediately as well."

"Emerson women?" Stefan raised a curious eyebrow. "You took your wife's last name?"

"Sure did." Chris smiled fondly. "It didn't matter to me if Reese's mother took my name or not. I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." He smiled sadly, his mind thinking back to the days when his wife was still alive. "But she.. she had some weird family tradition where the women in her family married, the men took their name. So we did that. Even Reese's sisters, their husbands are Emerson's now."

"Wow. I didn't know that." Stefan said.

"Well, now you do." Chris took one of the gatorades, twisting off the lid and taking a drink. "So I hope you're not too attached to your last name. You'll be an Emerson soon."

Stefan, who had his own bottle of gatorade up to his lips, choked as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. Chris laughed, standing up and clapped a shocked Stefan on the back before going to check on their food.

..

..

..

Once the food was all done, Chris and Stefan having bar-b-cued the basic hotdogs and hamburgers, they all gathered around the picnic table together to eat. They made small chit-chat, Chris finding out about Matt's career in high school football as well as Stefan's short-lived few games with the team.

Caroline shared her entire life story, well not really but that's what it seemed like to Reese who had already heard this, and Chris was impressed with the blonde's accomplished goals.

Talk of college came up, Caroline and Stefan both expressing that they were each taking a gap year to get themselves together before figuring out what they wanted to do. Matt said he was stuck with working but that he didn't mind the small town life and Reese was still undecided. Reese had once entertained the idea of college but now that Liam was going to be in her care during the summers, she didn't think she wanted to go anywhere. Well, at least there was always online courses.

The sun slowly fell from the sky, the stars making their debut for the night as the laughs started to die out. Caroline and Reese easily cleared off the picnic table after they had all finished eating, bringing out more drinks to those who wanted more. The later it got, the more somber Reese grew and everyone knew why. Chris and Liam would be leaving soon and she wouldn't see either of them until summer again.

And by the time Chris deemed it time for him and Liam to leave, Reese was already sniffling. "Come on, little man. I'll help you with your bags."

Chris watched his daughter go, pulling his sighing grandson along with her. As they made their way inside, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, and Chris made their way towards the front of the home where Chris' truck sat.

Upstairs in Liam's room, Reese was trying her hardest to keep her tears in check. "Come on, aunt Reese, don't cry." Liam told her. "I'll convince Grandpa to bring me up here every now and then."

"I know." She gave him a watery chuckle. "I'll convince him from my end too. And maybe I'll even go back to Texas if I get the chance."

"You better." Liam grinned and gathered up two of his bags. As he turned to head out his door, Reese stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"And just because you'll be in Texas, it doesn't mean you can suddenly tell everyone our secret up here."

"I know, I know." Liam nodded seriously. "I would never say a peep about the existence of you-know-whats. You guys are my family. I would never do that."

"Thank you. And I'm sure Caroline and Stefan are thinking the same thing outside." She chuckles. "You know, with their vampire hearing and all."

"Right." Liam drawled. "That's still going to take some getting used to."

"Yes, well, they have all the time in the world. Literally." Liam cracked a grin, as did Reese as they laughed and made their way downstairs. "Remember, never take off your necklace and never be alone after dark. Not everyone has daylight jewelry so you should be okay during the day."

They were at the bottom of the stairs when Liam stopped her. "Do you think there are vampires in Texas, too?"

"You never know." Reese told him honestly. "They can be everywhere. Just don't invite anyone inside or make too many enemies and you'll be fine. If not, well then we're only one phone call away, right?"

"Right." Liam nodded.

"Aright, well, let's go then." She drapes her arm around her nephew's shoulders, more of his bags in her other hand as she leads him outside. "I heard there are still some of my old teachers teaching." She grins. "If you land one of them, tell him or her that Reese says hi."

There's a mischievous glint in his Reese's eyes and Liam can't help but think that she has always been a trouble maker. "You're crazy, aunt Reese." He laughs.

* * *

**Reese's Dad's faceclaim is posted on the profile. Check him out. He's a babe.**

**And a HUGE THANKS to all of you who read and left a review in the previous chapter! It was about time, huh? **


	23. Chapter 23

The days following Liam's departure hit Reese harder than she had expected. Besides her Dad, Liam was her only living relative that didn't fight with her. Her brothers and sisters liked to pretend she didn't exist when she wasn't doing their bidding, and their significant others didn't like conflict so they didn't pay her much attention. Of course she had aunts, uncles, and cousins of her own but she wasn't close to them like they were to her older siblings. And so since the only one that really liked her was her young nephew, she didn't mind that it was only he who could stand being around her. But when he left, she felt the loneliness of her home like she hadn't felt before.

Stefan, Caroline, and Matt had all noticed the loss of cheer in their friend but since Matt was the only one with a job, it was up to the two vampires to cheer their friend back up.

Caroline relied on her slight yet not so slight crush on Reese's Dad to make the witch laugh but all that did was earn a glare and then a pillow attack from her witchy friend. Stefan had laughed on the sidelines, not bothering to intervene because he figured Caroline deserved it for checking out her friend's Dad. When the pillow fight resolved into a laugh fest, the vampires knew they were on the right track.

They then spent the next couple of days constantly at Reese's, the two of them spending some nights with Reese camped out in her living room and catching up with Grey's Anatomy. Their likes and dislikes about the show were shared between them, the girls sizing up each Doctor and Nurse while Stefan tried to seem like he wasn't intrigued by which nurse was sleeping around this time.

It then takes another couple of days for Reese to catch Caroline teasing Stefan about becoming an Emerson before Reese asks what they're talking about. Caroline snorts, pointing to Stefan and telling him to tell her when Stefan comes clean. He tells her about the chat he and Chris had, about how all the men married into family took the woman's last name, and Reese nods along with him because she knew that was part of their family tradition. Stefan then tells about how Chris said he hoped that he wasn't too attached to his own last name because it'd be changing soon and Reese went beet red. She stammered about how they had just gotten together and her Dad must have been crazy to drop that bomb so soon.

Caroline laughed at Reese's embarrassment, Reese grumbling about smug ass Dads and Stefan responded by sneaking an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

With the days of September fading into October, it took Reese a while to get used to not having Liam in her home. He texted nearly every day though and emailed on least once a week with pictures from his camera of anything and everything so Reese never felt out of the loop. Stefan is there every day, sometimes letting himself in if he didn't spend the night the night before or showing up during the afternoon and presenting Reese with a bouquet of flowers.

The flowers are a welcomed surprise and though Reese wouldn't count herself as the flower type, she enjoys purchasing vases to sit them in all around her home. They're always a mix of pink tulips, yellow daffodils, and baby's breath- and Reese always finds herself beaming at Stefan when he presents them to her from behind his back. All in all, cheering up Reese is pretty much a success.

The witch and vampire couple have been on a couple of outings together but since they're mostly private people, they spend most of their time away from everyone else and their prying eyes. Caroline has tried to grill Reese for any details since Stefan won't cave but Reese has remained tight lipped as well.

Stefan had surprised Reese greatly by being a closet romantic. Along with the flowers, there were picnics, movie dates, and surprise dinners that were cooked in her _own _home since she and Elena still haven't spoken to each other, and the brothers didn't think it was wise for them to be in the same vicinity yet.

Given that they haven't been together for long, Reese and Stefan's relationship was going very slow. Even though Stefan has already slept over, the furthest they've gotten is very heated makeout sessions. Caroline tells Reese that she desperately needs to know if they've already done the horizontal tango but all Reese gives her in response is a smirk and a shrug. She'll let Caroline come to her own conclusions.

The October days slip away and Mystic Falls has yet to have any supernatural problems. The nights are finally starting to become more cool and the town is starting to decorate for Halloween. This will be the first time that Reese doesn't go from house to house collecting candy with Liam but the thought of still being able to see kids have fun while she passes out candy from her house is enough to soothe her. The weather was changing and the town was starting to buzz with excitement for Halloween. Now-a-days, Stefan practically never left Reese's home and Liam sent update after update on how school was going.

By the time Halloween finally rolled around, Reese's front yard was a makeshift graveyard with fake zombie hands clawing their way up through the grass and dirt. The railing of her porch was wrapped with purple lights and fake spiderweb clung everywhere. Bats hung from the porch ceiling and cheesy spooky sounds poured from the front windows where speakers were set up.

"So how bummed are you that you didn't dress up this year?" Stefan mumbled, coming up behind Reese and wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

Reese hummed in contentment, loving moments like this when Stefan was affectionate with her. "I gotta admit," She grinned. "I'm not really all that bummed." She turned around in his arms, her eyes raking him up and down. "You look really good in just a sleeveless undershirt and pajama pants. We should do this more often."

"No." Stefan's lips twitch in amusement. "We're responsible adults now, remember? We cannot hang out in our pajamas all day."

"Says you." She sighed. "You're old as balls. No need to suck all my fun away."

Stefan snorted, burying his amused grin in the crook of her neck. "Tell me again how I got stuck with you?"

"Just lucky, I guess." She beamed as the doorbell rang. "Now come on, let's go fill some candy bags."

..

..

..

Parents brought around their children, who looked to be younger than seven years old, way before the sun had even fallen. Reese enjoyed watching babies being brought up to her front door in costume- one being dressed as a ladybug, another a duckling, a puppy, a monkey, and even one who was dressed as a calf while his parents were dressed as adult cows. She laughed and smiled brightly at each and every one of them before dropping several pieces of candy into their bags and buckets.

As the sun made it's descent, more and more children in large groups started to stop by. Instead of having to open and close the front door constantly, Reese and Stefan padded outside and sat on the top step of the stairs so they could pass out candy. Aliens, witches, power rangers, transformers, superman, batman, spiderman, and clowns showed up- and Reese happily passed out candy. There was one kid, who seemed around the age of ten, that came up dressed as Sid the Sloth from Ice Age and Reese squealed. The boy's parents laughed at her reaction, Reese asking if she could take a picture with their son which they approved of and Stefan quickly snapped a picture of them together before Reese dropped two handfuls of candy in the boy's bag.

At around eight thirty, the rush of kids started to slow but it was still a steady flow every half hour. In between one of their breaks, both of their phones chime at the same time. Throwing curious glances at one another, they both pick up their phones.

"Liam?"

"Liam." Reese grins. "What do you think he dressed up as?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Stefan muttered.

Both of them slide open their message at the same time, Reese snorting at the picture of Liam's costume. Stefan actually laughs, Reese soon following after him. The message reads '_I decided to be Stefan's ancestor!_' and the picture attached shows Liam with his hair slicked back, his face pasty white with dark lips, and a bit of red dripping from his chin. His arms are opened wide, holding opening up a black and red cape as he wears a black dress shirt and black slacks beneath the cape.

"Oh my god!" Reese wheezed. "He's Dracula!"

"Yes, he is." Stefan's lips twitched in amusement.

"Oh my god!" Reese is still laughing when more kids show up, Stefan having to take the bowl of candy from his girlfriend and fill their bags. "He's totally not going to have a bedtime curfew for a month when he comes back here."

"You're a horrible influence." Stefan tells her but Reese ignores him in favor of texting Liam back and praising his outfit.

..

..

..

By the time it reaches nine, there's hardly any children left so Reese and Stefan head inside. Caroline was off doing her own thing so the two of them were going to be left alone. Stefan hopped up on the kitchen counter, a habit he formed being around Reese, and watched as Reese picked through the cabinets for snacks so they could get their horror movie fest started.

As Reese prepares their cheese popcorn, Stefan feels a shift in the atmosphere. The air becomes a bit cooler, his skin starts to tingle, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms are standing on end, and Reese is still going on as if she doesn't feel it. He can feel the beginnings of a hiss in the back of throat and his vampire visage slipping to the surface.

When Reese turns to face him, her happy features fall and she takes a cautious step towards him. "Stefan?" He doesn't seem to hear her as his eyes dart all around the room for any other sign of a threat. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

White shimmering orbs filter down from the ceiling in a spiral motion, Stefan catching sight of them before Reese can. The moment he senses Reese going rigid at the sight of them, he's off the counter and pulling her behind him in a protective manner.

"What is this?" He nearly growled.

"It's a spirit.. ghost. Whatever you wanna call it." She blurted. "But I don't know how.. I didn't.." She trailed off as the orbs disappeared and a familiar face was standing there before them. "Jace?"

"Jace?" Stefan relaxed a bit. "As in Liam's father Jace?"

"The one and only." Jace answered for him. He was in solid form, nothing ghostly about him. "And you're Stefan. Nice to finally meet you." Jace grinned and offered Stefan a hand to shake. "Lexi talks a lot about you."

"Lexi?" Stefan's brows furrow in confusion. "How do you-"

"They're ghostly best friends." Reese cuts him off before moving around him to hug Jace. "Apparently we were what they talked about in their plane. Nothing but a bunch of old gossiping hags if you ask me."

Jace snorted as he pulled out of the hug, wrapping her in a sideways hug as Stefan just watched on in confusion. "And speaking of Lexi, she kind of wants to cross over but she needs your permission first." Reese opened her mouth to question but he clamps a hand over her mouth. "Don't ask because I don't even know. One minute we're watching everyone and the next, we're being pulled into a white room where they tell us we have until midnight to interact with whoever we want and well, we chose you. Now give your permission."

"Uh, okay?" Reese drawled. "Lexi, you can come down.. or in." She states as she curiously looks up at her ceiling.

Sure enough, more orbs filter down through the ceiling and takes shape next to Stefan. Standing next to her boyfriend is a tall blonde whose roots are dark, and a plump smiling face with a hint of dimples. Brown orbs seek out Reese and the smile widens before she looks at Stefan. "Hey, brat. Miss me?"

Stefan's face is a mixture of shock and awe before he pulls the blonde girl into a hug. "Always." He breathes. "It's good to see you. Again." He chuckles.

"You too." She tells him. "And you as well, Reese." Lexi adds in after pulling out of Stefan's hug. "And by the way, I totally approve of what's happening here." She gestures between them. "I like you so much better than Katherine's doppleganger. So much better."

Reese laughs. "Thanks. I, uh, wow. I don't know what to say. I didn't expect to be haunted by ghosts tonight."

"Don't say anything." Lexi pipes up. "You two were getting ready for a movie marathon so lets do that! I haven't watched a cheesy horror film in ages."

"A-alright." Reese's gaze flickers from Lexi to Stefan. "Uh, help yourself to any snacks you want. The cabinets and refrigerator are stocked."

Lexi's eyes bulge as Jace chuckles. "Yep. Definitely like you better." She says before leaving Stefan's side in search of food.

Lexi and Jace are busy gathering up snacks of their choice as Stefan and Reese hang back. "So is this a regular thing?" He murmurs. "Ghosts just appear to you like that?"

"Not usually." Reese frowns. "They appear like that when I summon them but I didn't summon anyone. They just appeared."

"Oh. So then should we be worried that anyone can get through then?"

"Nah." Reese says. "If Lexi needed permission, I'm sure anyone else that I don't personally summon would need it too." Stefan takes a moment to let her words sink in before relaxing. "Now come on. We need to find a cheesy movie for Lexi." She smiles.

..

..

..

It's nearing eleven thirty when the first film finishes. Reese decided to show her Scary Movie and in between Lexi's cackling and Reese's own giggles, they're sharing stories.

Lexi skims over the not-so-ugly Ripper days and how much of an asshole Stefan was before she got him to switch his humanity back on and Jace fills them in on Lexi's power ranger phase when she was younger. They're all laughing and having fun as they learn new stuff about each other that the ringing of the doorbell catches them all off guard. Jace and Lexi don't seem to think twice about it, the both of them shrugging if off.

"Probably a late trick-or-treater." Jace tells her.

Reese nods, as if she believes him, and chooses to answer the door when the doorbell rings again. Stefan frowns at her, moving to stand with her but she waves him away. "It's fine. I got it."

Stefan is hesitant to sit back down but Lexi tugs him down and shoos Reese to answer the door. At Stefan's scowl towards Lexi for cooing over him, Reese laughs and picks up the bowl of candy that's sitting near the front door.

The second the door is open, Reese is met with a girl who looks no older than her and a boy dressed as Bane who's hopping from foot to foot as if he's got to pee.

"Hi." The girl smiles. "I'm really sorry to disturb you but my little brother here has to pee and we live near the edge of town. Is it-"

"Sure." Reese immediately blurts. The little boy instantly reminded her of Liam and when you gotta go, you gotta go. "The bathroom is just down the hall and under the stairs." She tells them. "Come in."

"Thank you so much." The brunette girl sighs in relief. As the boy rushes passed them to where Reese had indicated, Reese lets the girl slip in before shutting the door, turning her back on the girl to set down the bowl of candy.

"Really, it's no- _oomph_!" She grunts when she suddenly finds her back pinned against the wall, a hand at her throat, and a vampire hissing in her face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

In the midst of her panic, Reese knocks over the bowl and causes it to shatter on the floor, the vampire hissing inches from her face again. "You should really know better than to invite just anyone into your home, witch."

The hand at Reese's throat squeezes a bit tighter and she realizes that she's trapped. She tries to throw the vampire off of her with her mind but she can't concentrate on that while trying to breathe at the same. Her heart is pounding loudly in her ears and her vision is going black around the edges but before she can completely black out, there's a blur of blonde hair and then the pressure at her throat is gone.

Reese gasps, sucking in all the air she can get when Stefan is there in the next second helping her up. Jace runs into the room, his face in a mask of confusion before going livid when he realizes the red marks around Reese's throat.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jace shouts.

The intruding vampire is snarling and pushing against Lexi who now has the stranger pinned to the back of the door. "Stop struggling!" Lexi grunts as she pulls the vampire's head forward by her throat before slamming it back against the door. "What are you doing here?"

The hissing vampire snapped her fangs in Lexi's face again, Stefan letting his vampire visage leak to the surface as he pulled Reese behind him. "How did you know she was a witch?" He hissed.

The vampire didn't answer and by the time Reese got her breathing under control, her eyes hardened on the vampire under Lexi's grip. "Let her go." Reese told her. Lexi startled, gripping the vampire's throat tighter before peering over her shoulder and seeing Reese's expression. At the cold hard look in the witch's eyes, Lexi released the vampire and stepped off to the side.

The moment the vampire tried to take a step forward, Reese held her hand up, palm out, and the vampire flew back into the door. "Who's the kid?" The female snarled in Reese's direction as Lexi skipped to Reese's other side. When the vampire didn't answer, Reese chuckled. "Again. Who's the kid?" She turned her hand to the side and started to mimic squeezing a ball in her hand, watching in triumph as the vampire's eyes widened and started to claw at her chest.

"H-he's just a kid! I compelled him."

Reese eased up on her hand, letting the vampire relax though she was still stuck to the door. "Lexi, take care of the kid, will you? Make him forget coming here and send him on his way home."

Lexi nodded, following the noises towards the bathroom. "Now, on to more important things." Reese glared at the vampire. "What are you doing here and how did you find out I was a witch?"

"People in town don't know how to keep their mouths shut." The vampire sneered, averting her gaze. "One vampire in particular was mouthing off that she had a witch problem. All I did was look into said problem, saw you as the source, and figured I'd get on her good side since she was dating a Salvatore." Stefan perked up at that bit of information, a growl escaping from between his lips. "It's always good to be in the good graces of someone who's older."

Reese snorted in amusement as Lexi chose that moment to reappear. After telling Reese that she sent the kid on his way through the back door, Reese focused back on their main problem. "Oh you." She sighed. "You really should have looked further into said problem. You have no idea what you just stepped into."

Lexi beamed as if she knew something the vampire didn't and Reese laughed again. "What's so damn funny?!" the vampire demanded.

"It's just.. it's just.. you!" Reese told her. "You did all this for someone you don't truly know and for what?" She asked but the vampire didn't answer. "That Salvatore you're trying to impress is my friend. Not a good one, I might add, but a friend nonetheless." Reese smirked. "And my boyfriend," she gestured to Stefan. "-just happens to be the other Salvatore."

The vampire gaped, realizing her problem and Reese's smile grew feral. "You screwed up royally, my dear fangy intruder."

Shock quickly turned into anger and the vampire started to struggle. "Well then kill me! Or send me on my way. I realize my mistake now." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

Jace watched as the vampires interacted with one another, amused by the power Reese was displaying. Stefan went tense when the vampire asked to be released and Lexi was just indifferent. Reese took a moment to think about it before lowering her hand, the vampire being able to move freely now. "Go." She tells her. "And if I ever see you in this town again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The vampire's top lip twitched and before anyone knew what was happening, Reese was flying through the air backwards. She distantly heard the snap of wood before realizing her fall was a lot softer than it should have been. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lexi beneath her who was grinning up at her. She heard the distinct sound of a gasp, looking forward again only to find Stefan holding the female vampire by her shoulders as Jace shoved a wooden stake deeper into her chest.

The vampire grayed and slumped in Stefan's grasp before he let her drop to the floor, and rushed to her side. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Reese took his offered hand, getting up with a grunt as Lexi easily stood up next to them. "I'm fine." She tells him before her face breaks out into a grin. "I think this has been the best Halloween ever."

Stefan just looks like his girlfriend lost his mind before Lexi breaks out laughing. "I take back what I said earlier. I don't like you. I _love _you!"

* * *

**I realize this chapter sucks. I'm not happy with it at all because Stefan seems way OOC but oh well. I should've said that he'd be OOC in the beginning.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another update? Sure, why not! Um, just so you know, I did promise a horrific tragedy in the summary so don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

The days following Halloween were pretty tense. Stefan was still angry at Elena for running her mouth openly that he ended up storming over to the Boarding House and giving her a piece of his mind. Reese had followed along, because yeah she's pissed, but the second Stefan ripped into Elena, Damon was there to the rescue. The more Stefan yelled at Elena at how childish and careless she was, the angrier Damon got.

The yelling eventually escalated to Damon lunging at Stefan, the brothers brawling on the floor fiercely that Reese had to use her magic to fling them apart and keep them apart. By the time both brothers gained their bearings, Elena was gone and Reese was seething at their stupid fight. She yelled at Damon and told him to keep his girlfriend in line or else she was going to end up outing everyone, and then she yelled at Stefan and Damon for fighting each other. Elena was the problem, not either of them.

After they both calmed down, Reese lifted her magic and Damon stormed out of the room in search of Elena and Stefan blurred upstairs to pack a bag because he was going to stay a while with Reese.

The November days were practically blurred all into one and soon enough, Thanksgiving was upon them. Reese didn't know what to do since Thanksgiving in Texas was one of the days that she and her family actually got along but Liz ended up saving the day and invited both Stefan and Reese over to her house for the day.

They were instructed to just bring themselves seeing as Caroline and Liz had everything covered so they did just that. The day was filled with turkey, gravy, greenbean casserole, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, rolls, yams, and the drink of their choice.

Reese had filled in Liz about more of her life back in Texas, eventually telling her everything from the good to the bad. Liz was bit taken back by the information overload but it let it see how and why Reese was the way she was. Stefan and Caroline were there to soothe their friend when Reese spoke of her Mom, and Liz took the opportunity to change the subject off of family.

After they had finished the food, they all herded into the living room to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade that Liz had recorded during the morning hours. They sat and watched as they let their stomachs settle before Liz brought out the apple, pecan, and pumpkin pies. As they ate their dessert, Reese and Caroline cooed over the giant balloons, and mocked the dancers. Stefan snorted in amusement at them while Liz couldn't believe that these were the adults of the current generation.

..

..

..

The days of December were rolling by and Reese started to feel guilty that her boyfriend had yet return to his own house. She voiced her concerns to him, telling him that he needed to talk to Damon sooner or later and since Christmas was around the corner, now was the perfect time.

Stefan had resisted, not wanting to open that can of worms again, but Reese was persistent. He eventually did go talk to Damon, Reese in tow, and Damon heard them out. He agreed to be civil with the both of them but said that should Elena do anything again, they're to go to him before attacking his girlfriend. Reese was dead set against telling him that they didn't attack her but Damon heard none of it until they agreed.

So with the truce in order with Damon, Stefan and Reese could breath easier with the holidays around the corner. They spent most of their time trying to find the perfect gifts for Liam to ship to him as well as some for her dad.

They picked up every available book for kids Liam's age, most of them revolving around vampires and decided to send him those as a joke. Since he pretty much had everything a kid his age could ask for, they sent him loads of candy and gift cards for music and gift cards for any department store they could think of. Caroline surprised them by showing up with a photo album, each page filled with pictures from summer when Liam was with them and when he was not. It's the perfect home-made gift.

For the Dad, it's a bit harder to buy for him. They couldn't come up with anything good so they settled for money and a card telling him to use the money on whatever he wants. It's for him and him only. Again, Caroline surprised them with a gift for Chris as well, this time the gift being from Caroline and her Mom. It's a simple black windbreaker jacket, the back having white block letters spelling out 'Mystic Falls Security'. Seeing as 'Security' shirts were becoming popular now-a-days, Caroline figured a security jacket would be perfect.

With all the gifts gathered and being picked up to be shipped, Reese finally prepares and makes plans for the Christmas party that's being thrown in town square. Caroline hadn't lied to her when she said the town got together for _everything._

..

..

..

On the night of Christmas Eve, nearly the whole town is out and about, mingling with one another. Reese would never be able to comprehend why they all show up seeing as they practically saw each other every day but still, they're all out to mingle.

The mayor had hired a frosting machine to make their theme of _Winter Wonderland _more winter-ly but luck was on their side the night before, and it snowed just enough to coat everything. White lights were wrapped around trees, while blue icicle lights hung along the backdrop of a stage. One large multicolored lit up Christmas tree stood near a smaller stage where the hired Santa sat, various fake gifts littering the stage around him so children could take pictures on his lap. Smaller trees littered town square, each tree lit up with one solid color string of lights. With the snow from the night before, every tree was dusted as well as the plastic ornaments that decorated each tree.

Reese tucked her hands into the pockets of her black peacoat, jealous of her two friends on either side of her because they couldn't feel the cold like she did. Skinny jeans covered her legs, as did leather boots that zipped up to her knees. She had a green v-neck long sleeve beneath her coat and since she didn't feel like she had enough Christmas spirit, Reese placed lit up reindeer antlers propped atop her head.

"T-tell me a-again why we're out h-here?" Reese's teeth chattered. "We could b-be inside right n-now drinking hot c-chocolate."

Stefan, who was only dressed in a gray button down with a black blazer thrown on top and jeans, chuckled. "Because then you would've been high on sugar and then demanded we come out here anyway."

"Yeah." Caroline piped up. "We can have hot chocolate later."

Reese scowled at her vampire friend, the blonde being one of the only girls out there dressed in a dress, leggings, boots, and a jean jacket. Instead of antlers, Caroline settled for a red and white Santa's hat. "Come on, Care. I want hot chocolate now."

"No buts." Caroline laughed. "We still have to take a picture with Santa to send to your Dad."

Reese seemed to perk back up at the thought of sitting on Santa's lap and Stefan snorted in amusement. "My girlfriend would like the idea of sitting on a stranger's lap."

"Shutup." Reese snapped her attention to Stefan. "It's not a stranger. It's Santa."

"You do know-"

"La, la, la. I can't hear you." Reese's hands clamped around her ears.

"Oh my god." Caroline laughed. "Look.. look!" She pointed to a red, white, and green booth where there was a decent sized line waiting. "They're giving out hot chocolate."

Reese instantly snapped out of her immature antics, eyes going wide when she caught sight of the hot chocolate booth. "Oh, Stefan, please? Go get some!"

"I don't know.." He drawled. "If I go, what do I get out of it?"

Stefan smirked at her, waiting for her to make a deal as Caroline watched on curiously. "If you go, you don't get banned from sexy times." Reese deadpanned. "Now march!"

Stefan looked as if someone kicked a puppy and Caroline laughed. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well believe it." Reese huffed. "I will do a lot for some hot chocolate." Stefan took a moment, grumbling beneath his breath so they couldn't understand him before leaving his girlfriend and friend behind. "Ha! I knew he'd do it." Reese mumbled lowly when he was out of earshot.

As Stefan went to go stand in line for their hot chocolates, Caroline saw that no-one was occupying Santa's lap so she looped her arm through Reese's and dragged her towards him. The man dressed as Santa takes one look at them, laughs, and pats one of his knees. Caroline is there first, happily taking a seat on the man's knee as Reese takes a seat on his armrest. The photographer, who's dressed as an elf, laughs before getting behind the camera and quickly snapping a picture.

After taking down the girl's email addresses, Caroline and Reese loop arms again and wander off.

They only get a few feet away from Santa's station when a spine-tingling, british accent sounds off right behind them. "Aren't you a little old for Santa's lap, love?"

Caroline stops dead in their tracks, whirling around and dragging Reese with her. "Klaus?! What are you doing here?"

Reese keeps quiet, eyes darting back and forth between Caroline and the man in a suit that's standing before them. Everything about him screams rich and proper, his sparkling ocean blue eyes focused solely on Caroline as he smiles a dimpled smirk. "Just passing through." He tells Caroline and Reese fights the urge to melt into a pile of goo at the sound of his voice. "I had to see my favorite vampire and maybe drop off her Christmas gift in her room, didn't I?"

Caroline opens her mouth to retort but Reese's coo of, _"Awww!", _cuts her off and gains Klaus' attention. "And who's this?" He quirks an eyebrow at Reese.

"Reese Emerson." She sticks her hand out for Klaus to shake. "Friend of Caroline's."

Klaus takes a moment to study her before grasping her hand, turning it over while bringing it up to his mouth, and kisses her knuckles. "Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus."

Reese audibly sighs, a faraway goofy grin tilting her lips upward. Caroline scoffs, "Please. Don't bother swooning." She tells her. "This is Klaus. _The _Klaus who tried to kill us all."

Reese's grin turns in a frown and Klaus rolls his eyes as he straightens himself up. She takes a moment to let her eyes rake up and down before pouting. "Of course. The evil dude just had to be good-looking."

"Exa- what?!" Caroline screeched. "Did you really just say that? After all he's done to us?!"

Klaus suddenly looks smug as Reese nods. "Yeah. I mean, look at him!" She gestures to Klaus up and down. "The dude is seriously hot." She states. "Caroline, girl, you must have some really good self control because that," again she gestures Klaus up and down. "-I'd have climbed that like a tree the second he smirked at me. He's the hottest person to ever set foot in Mystic Falls."

Klaus actually laughs, _laughs, _and Caroline quirks an eyebrow at her, her eyes darting over Reese's shoulders with a smug grin of her own. When Caroline doesn't say anything, only gesturing to turn around with her eyes, Reese finally turns only to find Stefan glowering at them. "What's Salvatore's problem?" Klaus' voice cuts in.

Reese's jaw drops, head whipping back and forth between the two vampires and hybrid she's heard all about. I-I mean, second hottest!" She corrects. "After Stefan, of course." Her hand creeps into the pocket of her coat, pulling out her phone as she brings up the 'notes' app and starts to type away. "Stefan's the hottest person to ever step foot in Mystic Falls."

Caroline is shaking with silent laughter, her bottom lip caught between her teeth so she isn't smiling at her friend's idiocy. Reese suddenly quits typing, holding her phone up so Caroline and Klaus can read the screen.

_I'm totally lying. I mean, do you hear his accent? See the scruff? Caroline, you should've jumped that long ago._

Klaus is back to laughing and Caroline is back to scowling when Reese's phone vibrates in her hand. When she looks at the screen, she sees it's a text message from Stefan.

_Don't act like I don't know what you showed them on your phone. I'm offended you think he's better looking._

It's Reese's turn to laugh now, locking her phone and pocketing it when she catches Stefan making his way towards them with three cups of hot chocolate. "Aw, babe, don't worry. It's you who keeps my bed warm, not him." She grins.

Caroline giggles before taking the offered drink and bringing up to her lips, and Klaus watches Stefan and Reese interact. "New girlfriend, Stefan? I thought Elena was your one true love?"

"Elena's a cow." Reese sneers before busying herself with gulping down her drink.

Stefan's lips twitch in amusement, watching as Reese burns her mouth with her drink, and then turns to Klaus who's watching Reese in obvious amusement of his own. "Things change." Stefan shrugs. "People change and realize stuff that they were blind to before."

"Ah, I see." Klaus grins. "Well, as much as I love being in the company of Caroline, New Orleans beckons me. I'll be seeing you all soon again." He nods respectively to each of them. "Until then."

Klaus smirks one last time at Caroline before walking backwards, turning on the spot, and taking his leave.

"Well, that was unexpected." Caroline drawls.

Reese takes one look at Caroline who refuses to look up from her cup and rolls his eyes. "Oh, just bang him already."

..

..

..

The rest of the night goes well, Reese downing three more cups of hot chocolate before Stefan decides to cut her off. They all takes pictures, sometimes in a group or coupling off with each other so they could remember the night.

They stay long enough to watch the live band before it gets too cold for Reese to handle, and then they all head home. Since they had come in one car, Reese's, Stefan decides he's going to go back to his own home for the night since it is the Christmas holidays. Reese doesn't fight him on his decision, silently agreeing with him since Damon is his brother after all, but lingers in the driveway when she gets there. Stefan reaches in through the driver side window, pecking Reese on the lips as Caroline dry heaves sarcastically in the passenger seat.

On the way back into town, Caroline blares the music in the car and both girls join in on some in-car karaoke.

Their singing at the top of their lungs, laughing until tears cloud their vision, having a good time that by the time Reese notices a pair of headlights angling towards her car, it's too late for her to swerve out the way.

It's like everything goes in slow motion, which is totally cliché, and Reese closes her eyes as the headlights blind her. Caroline's scream sounds off in the distance as the sound of metal on metal fills Reese's ears as well as shattering glass before Reese's senses are totally cut off.


	25. Chapter 25

The perks of being a vampire is that they have a high pain tolerance and it takes a whole lot to kill one if you avoid the heart and decapitation. The downfall of being a vampire is that they have a _high pain tolerance _and it takes _a whole lot _to kill one.

So when Caroline and Reese got blindsided by another driver, Caroline was awake to practically smell the fear rolling off of her witchy friend and hear the erratic beating of her heart. She was awake to see Reese cringe at the impact, awake to see Reese black out and go limp, and awake to hear the devastating sound of what was going to end up being a horrific car accident.

By the time Caroline's world stopped tumbling and came to a stop upside down, she choked back a sob as she struggled to yank off her seat belt. Trying to stay as calm as possible, Caroline looked towards to the side only to find Reese unconscious and barely breathing. The smell of blood was so strong but the fear that Caroline felt for her friend was enough to keep her thirst at bay.

"Reese? Reese!" Caroline shouted as she fell free from her restraint, her hands barely catching her from falling unceremoniously upside down. "Come on, Reese, wake up! You have to wake up!"

Caroline situated herself on all fours before crawling out through the smashed passenger window. She glanced over to the the truck that had hit them, frowning in it's direction because it was that driver's fault for the accident before running to the driver side of the Camaro to get to Reese. She was paying close attention to Reese's breathing that she almost missed the stuttering of Reese's heart.

"No, no, no." Caroline muttered before reaching in, tearing the seat belt from her friend and catching her.

All her knowledge about never moving an accident victim without a professional medical examiner present flew out of her mind as she dragged her friend from the wreckage. The left side of Reese's head of hair was matted down with blood and Caroline cringed when she realized that her head must have bashed into the window. Caroline didn't bother to hold back her tears anymore and bit into her wrist before shoving the bleeding wound to Reese's mouth.

"Come on, Reese. Don't do this." She cried. "Not to me and definitely not to Stefan." She listened for any changes in Reese's breathing, crawling over and situated Reese's head in her lap. Her heart stammered for a couple of seconds before Caroline couldn't hear it anymore. With a heartbreaking sob tearing through Caroline's throat, she tore her wrist from Reese's mouth and blindly patted down her jacket pockets for her phone.

She hurriedly unlocked her phone, speed-dialing her number two and shakily held her phone up to her ear. The phone only rang a couple of times before the caller answered. "Mom?" Caroline croaked, not waiting for her Mom to politely say 'hello'. "I think Reese is dead, Mom."

"_What?! What you mean dead? What happened, Caroline?"_

"T-there was an accident. Somebody hit us." She downplayed it greatly as her eyes traveled to the smashed in and overturned car. "Reese was knocked out and barely breathing. I fed her my blood but her heart just stopped, Mom. I don't kno-"

Reese gasped, her eyes fluttering open without seeing before falling shut again.

"_You don't know what?" _Liz's frantic voice crackled over the phone line.

"S-she's breathing again." Caroline blurted. "But she's not awake. Mom, I need to get her to the hospital now."

"_Caroline, what about you? Are you fine? Do you need an ambulance?"_

"I'm fine. I'm healing." Caroline told her as she finally registered the cuts that littered her arms and hands. "But the other driver, they're knocked out. They might need an ambulance but I need to get Reese out of here. And fast."

"_Okay.. okay. Just tell me where you're at. I need to dispatch EMS to the site of the accident. Most of the deputies are in on the new Council so I can tell them you got your friend out and to the hospital."_

"That's fine." Caroline sniffled. "W-we're on the road coming back into town. We had just left the Boarding House."

The sound of a car engine filled Caroline's ears, as well as the moment they hit the brakes, but Caroline was focused on her call. _"Alright, baby, I'm sending someone now. You get Reese and take her to the __hospital."_

"I will. Bye, Mom."

Caroline had just pocketed her phone when the felt the presence of another vampire speed up to her. Looking up, she's faced with a shell-shocked Damon. "What the fuck happened?" He blurted before his eyes darted over to Reese's car then back down to Reese's unconscious form.

"Car accident." Caroline answered. Her own eyes darted from Damon to a seemingly shell-shocked Elena who was standing at Damon's car. "I-I need help. She needs to get to the hospital now, Damon! And someone needs to call Stefan."

"Yeah. Okay." Was all he said as he kneeled down beside them, hooking one arm beneath Reese's neck and the other arm beneath her knees. Caroline had blood of her own dripping from her hairline and he didn't need the young vampire attempting to pick up Reese when she probably had internal injuries of her own still healing.

"We're also going to need Meredith." Damon paused a moment at Caroline's statement before looking at Elena who was already reaching for her phone. "She was barely breathing when I pulled her out and fed her my blood. Then her heart stopped while I was talking to my Mom and then she awoke with a gasp but she's not waking up."

"Okay." Damon agreed. "Elena, call Meredith and tell her I'm coming in with a friend. Caroline, call Stefan and tell him to meet us at the hospital. I'm going to run her there instead of jostling her anymore by getting in and out of the car."

Elena did as she was told, easily getting Meredith on the line as Damon disappeared. With shaking hands and a new round of tears on the way, Caroline pulled out her own phone and dialed Stefan.

"_Care, you just left my house. What do you want?"_

"Stefan? You need to get to the hospital." The blonde vampire sniffled.

"_Why? What happened?!"_

"It's Reese."

..

..

..

By the time Stefan gets to the hospital, he's a mess of nerves which says a lot seeing as he's a fearless vampire. The moment he sets eyes on a bloodied Caroline and a worrying Damon, his stomach drops. Elena is sitting off to the side and worrying her bottom lip as she watches Damon pace and Liz is trying to comfort her daughter.

Walking up to them, Caroline finally senses his presence and quickly stands to wrap him in a hug. "What happened?" He asks around the lump forming in his throat.

"T-there was an accident." She tells him. "Drunk driver hit us. We flipped a couple of times before landing upside down." She can feel Stefan tense against her but he deserves the truth. "She was barely breathing, Stefan. I tried feeding her blood but then her heart just stopped." Stefan sucks in a breath, eyes welling up with tears even as his brother watches him but he doesn't care at the moment. "She started to breathe again but her heartbeat was very weak. It's like my blood wasn't working but I know it was because I saw it heal a few cuts so we called Meredith while Damon ran her here. She's still checking Reese's injuries in the back." When Caroline chances a look at her best friend, she catches sight of the tears streaking down his face as he bites his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "It's going to be okay." She weakly assures him. "It has to be."

Stefan nodded, wanting to believe his friend wholeheartedly but if the vampire blood didn't fully heal her earlier, what were the chances now?

Liz finally led her daughter and Stefan to some chairs, making them sit down to wait for Dr. Fell to give them some answers. While waiting, Caroline texted both Matt and Bonnie what had happened. Bonnie, as expected, was freaked out and booking the next flight in back to Mystic Falls and Matt showed up only ten minutes later. Matt joined in with the pacing before sitting down and letting his knees bounce in anticipation.

Almost an hour later, Meredith appeared from behind the double doors in her Doctor scrubs. Everything about the Doctor screamed exhausted and Caroline was already expecting bad news.

"Well?" Damon blurted when no-one said anything.

Meredith took a moment to size up the small, yet loyal, group before sighing. "It doesn't look good, guys." She tells them. "There's a couple of broken bones and punctured organs. It's a miracle she's even breathing at all right now."

"So we feed her blood!" Stefan harshly whispered. "You do it all the time."

"I know." Meredith glared at him before letting her features soften. "I tried it already. It isn't doing anything to her. Her heartbeat stays weak and she isn't waking up."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait." Dr. Fell frowns. "We do a lot of compelling to keep the other doctors and nurses away from her room, and you call in her family.. if she has any family." Stefan and Caroline deflate at the news, Damon sighing at the news before he dragged Elena in the direction of where Dr. Fell pointed them. "I'm really sorry." She tells them. "But really, all we can do is wait." She offers the group one sad smile before leaving in the direction that she had sent Damon and Elena.

Caroline chokes back a few sobs, Liz silently crying in her corner and watches as Matt tries to comfort his friend. Stefan sniffles, violently wiping his tears away before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

"What a-are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"Making a call." Stefan tells her before walking down the hall, leaning his back against the wall, and sliding down to sit on the ground.

The phone is already pressed to his ear as he listens to the ringing before a familiar voice answers. _"Hey, Stefan!" _Liam chirps happily.

"Hey, little man." He replies. "I, uh- is your Grandpa around? I really need to speak to him."

The phone line is quiet, sans the static before he hears Liam hum in acknowledgment. A moment later, Chris' gruff voice in on the line. _"Stefan? What's going on, son?"_

"Mr. Emerson.." His voice cracks at on his name. "You need to get to Mystic Falls. Now."

* * *

_When Reese comes to, she doesn't know why she's sitting up or why her eyes are clamped shut. She has a feeling that her eyes are clamped shut because of some bright light but when she slowly opens her eyes- and blinks rapidly- she realizes everything is _pitch black._ She rubs at her eyes, white dancing balls of light floating into her vision behind her eyelids before opening her eyes again, only to be met by the same emptiness._

_Huffing in agitation, Reese pats down the surface she's currently sitting on. She fee;s the soft cushion of a chair before letting her arms spread out and then she feels the wicker armrests on either side of her. It's silent all around her, not even a buzz to annoy her, and slowly but surely the blackness of her vision starts to let up and become lighter. _

_It takes a few minutes before her vision comes to but when her vision becomes lighter, she realizes everything is hazy and blurred out. It was like that one dream she had, where she met one of her ancestors that told her she was a witch, but now she can't make anything out. Colors finally start to make themselves known but they are muted- less vibrant. _

_As the colors start to appear more and more, so do the outline of bodies. Reese tenses, because what the hell where bodies doing appearing from thin air, but feels at ease when a familiar voice calls out to her._

"_Calm down. Just a few more moments."_

_The moment Reese recognizes her Mom's voice, everything focuses in her vision and she's bombarded by the amount of woman that are in the room. Half of them are dressed in the typical gypsy clothing while the other half are dressed in more modern clothing. _

"_Mom? Who-.. What's going on?!" Her Mother, Elizabeth, smiles sadly at her before moving forward and standing by her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Am I dreaming again? Is that why you're all here?" She gestures to the crowd standing or sitting around her before catching sight of her ancestor from her dream before. She, too, was smiling sadly at her._

"_Calm down, baby." Elizabeth squeezes her daughter's shoulder. "You'll remember soon."_

_Reese gapes at her Mother, turning in her seat to face forward as she takes in everyone's appearance. They are _all _smiling sadly and/or avoiding her gaze. She opens her mouth to ask yet another question, when from her peripheral vision, she sees a blinding light zooming towards her. The closer it gets, the brighter it got before she slammed her eyes shut and cringed into her Mom's side. When nothing happens, the memory of the crash flashes in her mind and in the next second, she's on her feet. "No, no, no!" She mutters. "This can't.." She glances around the room- attic?- they're in. "I can't be-"_

"_You're not." Elizabeth quickly cut her off. "At least not yet."_

"_Not yet?!" Reese scoffs hysterically. "No, Mom, you don't understand. I can't die!" She whines, tears welling up quickly and falling down her face. "I have Liam to take care of! Dad!A-and Stefan.. and Caroline. Just.. no!" Elizabeth's there instantly, pulling Reese into a hug and laying her daughter's head on her shoulder. "Mom.." Her voice is muffled against her Mom's shoulder. "I can't leave them. I can't."_

"_And you won't." Elizabeth tells her. "You have to let me explain though." Reese takes a moment to cry while her Mother holds her before her cries eventually turned into sniffles. Elizabeth finally leads Reese back to the chair she had vacated and makes her sit down. When Elizabeth was handed her own small stool to sit on, she held on to her daughter's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to lie. The accident you were in, it was fatal." She tells her, eyes filled with grief. "But Caroline, your friend, managed to pull you out and tried feeding you her blood so you could heal." Reese perks up a bit but Elizabeth shook her head to stop her from talking. "Caroline wasn't fast enough, sweetie. She managed to get very little blood into your system but by the time it started to heal you, your heart gave out."_

"_M-my heart gave out." Reese deadpans. "So then I did die." Her eyes dart up and glance around the room one more time._

"_Yes." Elizabeth confirms. "But you died with vampire blood in your system." She lets that information sink in and when Reese's eyes go wide, she knew her daughter caught on. "You're going to wake up and it's going to be hard to learn control but before that, we kind of kidnapped you for our own selfish reasons."_

"_Selfish reasons?" Reese's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "I don't understand."_

"_You see-" A woman stepped forward now, the same woman from Reese's dream all those months ago. "Emerson magic is very powerful. The powers you gained are more powerful than anything we've ever seen and we don't want to lose that."_

"_Okayyy?"_

"_So we need you to pass along the magic."_

_Reese gapes, and she realizes she's been gaping a lot for the past couple of minutes, before turning to look at her Mom. "But our magic is only passed on through birth." Elizabeth stays silent. "And in case you haven't noticed, my boyfriend is a vampire. This isn't Twilight, Mom." _

_She hears a couple of mumbled, _"Thank goodness for that!", _and suddenly had a new found fondness for these strangers. "No but there is a spell." Elizabeth cuts off her mental ramblings. "You get the person of your choosing to recite a certain spell and your magic can be transferred so when you die, Emerson magic will live on."_

"_When I die? I thought I was already dead?"_

"_No." Elizabeth tells her fondly. "We're keeping you alive right now but only barely and only for enough time for you to explain what's happening before you pass on your magic."_

_Reese sighs. "Well, that's great and all but who exactly am I supposed to pass on this magic to? I know it has to be kept in the family since it's Emerson magic but my sisters, even if I thought about choosing one of them, are in Texas or wherever Michelle decided to run off to."_

"_Yeah, about that.." Elizabeth coyly grins. "Your ancestors and I have been thinking and.. well we think it's time for us to stop being sexist and bring in a male witch."_

"_Okayyy." Reese drawls. "But once again, my brothers are hundreds of miles away. And again, I wouldn't choose either of them."_

"_Yes, well, your Father and Liam will be in your room when you wake."_

_Reese huffs sarcastically. "Wow. So my two choices are Dad, who has no idea about the supernatural and is at risk of actually having a heart attack if I tell him or Liam, who's too young to even take this on."_

"_We'll bind his magic." Elizabeth tries to assure her. "Bind his magic until he's old enough to control it or he's out of school and staying in Mystic Falls with you so he can take on the Grimoire, and read the incantation that he'll use to break the bind."_

_Reese lets go of her Mom's hands, her hands flying up to rub at her temples. "But that's only if he wants it, right? I'm not going to force it on to him."_

"_Oh, he'll want it." Elizabeth chuckles. "Trust me."_

_Reese sighs, taking a moment to close her eyes and then nod. "Okay so what do I do now?"_

_Elizabeth smirks, taking her daughter's hands again. "You wake up!"_

* * *

**Well, technically I did kill Reese but at least she's coming back, right? Don't judge me! I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this.**


	26. Chapter 26

When Reese becomes aware of her surroundings, one of her eyes is being held open while someone flashes a light in her eye. For a moment, she thought that she was back in her car again just seconds before she got hit but when she violently lurches to the side, there's a pull in her throat, a pinch in her arm, and various gasps all around her.

"Reese? _Reese!_"

"Ms. Emerson, you need to calm down and stop moving." Who was that? "She's panicking. Everyone needs to get away from her!"

Something is lodged down her throat- a tube- which is probably helping her breath but since she's awake now, it's just serving as something to make her panic and want to rip out. There's a beeping in the room, beeping erratically until someone yanks something off of her finger.

"She pulled out her IV. One of you needs to hold her down so I can slip it back in."

That was the voice she couldn't place, the first she had heard being Caroline but her vision is still a bit blurry and while she's thrashing on whatever surface she's on, she can't focus on one thing or person.

There's a pressure on her shoulders, pushing her back down on her back so she would stop struggling. A face looms over her and when she concentrates just enough, she's able to focus on Stefan's worried face. "You're not in transition." He mumbles lowly, eyes widening. When her brain finally registers that it was _Stefan, _she stops kicking around wildly just in time to feel someone grab her arm before she feels another pinch near her inner elbow.

With her free hand, she reaches up to her throat, scratching at it until she grasped the tube protruding from her mouth and starts to pull. "Out-.." She gags and quickly chances a look around the room. "Li-.. Liam!"

"Liam's in the corner with your Dad." Stefan stops her from yanking out her tube. "Stop that!"

"C-can't. -mpire. -gic."

"What? What is she saying?!" Her Dad's frantic voice nearly shouts.

Reese's eyes frantically flicker back and forth between Stefan and the woman on her other side, the one in a Doctor's coat. She whimpers around the tube in her throat, trying with all her might to convey the message of _get this shit out of my airway _and is surprised when the Doctor leans over her. "Reese, calm down. You need to calm back down and relax your throat if you want the tube removed."

She instantly relaxes into what she finally realized was the hospital bed, the blankets wrapped around lower body when she hears someone snort in amusement. Amusement! Eyes darting to the end of her bed, she finds Damon of all people, smirking down at her. Instead of glaring at him, for some unknown reason, her cheeks heat up and it's her Dad who narrows his eyes at Damon as someone smacks the cocky vampire upside the head. Thank you, Caroline! Damon would fine _relax your throat _hilarious.

The Doctor takes her sweet time pulling out the tube from Reese's throat and the witch mentally pats herself on the back for not gagging. By the time the tube is out, Stefan is shoving a cup of water and straw in front of her face.

She leans up, surprised that she is in no pain at all, tears the straw from the cup before tearing the cup from Stefan's grasp and gulps down the water. Everyone is watching her carefully, all except her Dad who doesn't know what to think as Liam sniffles beside him in confusion as well.

"Need.. a favor." She gasps as she crumples the paper cup. "Damon." Stefan frowns, looking as if he had gotten slapped as he looks towards his brother. Damon just cocks an eyebrow so Reese gestures weakly for him to step closer. Chris, Stefan, and Caroline all turn to Damon; Stefan moving out of the way when Damon gets closer. "Compel Dad." She mutters. Damon's eyes widen but she opens her mouth before he could ask why. "Compel him not to talk or attract attention to the room. Just listen. _Now!_"

Damon actually stumbles back from the gruffness and urgency of her voice, frowning when he sees the tears well in Reese's eyes but did as he was told. Liam whimpers, grasping at his Grandpa's arm to pull him away from Damon but the vampire was already compelling the man.

Liam looks betrayed, tears of his own in his eyes as he turns to glare at his aunt. "I'm sorry." Reese sniffles. "But I need to him to hear this without cutting me off or attracting attention. I don't have much time." She pleads with her nephew.

The heat behind Liam's glare instantly vanishes, his Grandpa going still and mute as he watches them interact, Damon keeping a hand on Chris' shoulder to prevent him from running. Stefan is immediately by Reese's side, grabbing for her hands. "Much time? What does that mean? You're awake. You're fine!"

Reese's eyes dart to the Doctor who raises her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm a friend of theirs. Everything you say is off record." When Reese doesn't bat an eyelash, the Doctor shuffles toward the corner of the room where someone is standing but Reese doesn't have time to see who.

Eyes darting back to Stefan, she smiles sadly up at him. "I'm already dead, babe. Caroline's blood didn't heal fast enough. The spirits of my ancestors is what's keeping me awake right now." She hears a whimper and chances a look in Liam's direction where his bottom lip is trembling, tears falling down his face. Her dad, well, he isn't freaking out but he does have tears streaming down his face. It was rare that she saw her dad cry.

Caroline sobs, moving forward to the empty side of Reese's bed. "I am so sorry. I should have been quicker."

"Don't be." Reese sighs, wiping some her tears away.

"But if you died with Caroline's blood..." Damon murmurs.

"I'm coming back as a vampire." Reese finishes for him, confirming his suspicion.

"Oh god." Caroline wails. "Reese, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Stop it!" Reese cuts her off. "Like I said, I don't have much time and I need to explain something to Liam but don't be sorry. I never pictured myself as a vampire but I would really rather not leave any of you. Especially you." She turns to look at Stefan, squeezing his hand to let him know she was fine. He nods but it doesn't make anyone's heart ache any less for their friend/brother.

"W-what do you have to tell me?" Liam's voice trembles.

She looks to her nephew before finally sitting all the way up, pulling in her feet and patting the empty space of her bed. "Come up here, Li. Grandma came up with a plan for us."

The sudden sound of someone's breath being sucked in had Reese looking towards her Dad, his shoulders shaking but since he was compelled to be quiet, no noise was coming out. Damon rolls his eyes at the man's reaction before finding a chair and gently lowering the silently sobbing man into it.

"So what's-"

"Do do you want to be a witch?" She cuts Liam off. "Or, in your case, a warlock? That's what they call male witches, is it not?" She asks before shrugging when no-one says anything.

"Wha- why? Why me?"

"Because you're an Emerson." She feebly smiles at him. Reese then went into discussion about what her Mom and ancestor told her. She talked about the magic transferring to him, which by now her Dad seemed to be listening intently, and that the magic would remain dormant until he was old enough and living with Reese permanently after High School. Throughout the entire time, Liam didn't make any negative comments or seem like he was going to turn her down.

"So it pretty much stays dead until I want to wake it up?" He asks and wow, she had to hand it to her nephew. He was taking this pretty damn well.

"Yep."

"And I have no time to think about it?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"But Grandma and everyone else wanted this?"

"Yes." Reese assures him. "But don't let that sway your decision. I made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't let you take it on unless you really wanted it."

Liam bites his bottom lip in quick contemplation, looking towards his Grandpa who's just staring blankly back at him. Damon looks indifferent and Caroline looks hopeful for him. "Okay.. I-I'll do it."

Reese sighs in relief, smiling up towards her friends. "I need pen and paper. Now." As Caroline scrambles, Reese looks towards her Dad. "So yeah, now you know. The supernatural realm exists. I am a witch.. or was a witch. Now I'm going to die," Chris sucks in his breath sharply. "-but come back to life all because Caroline fed me her blood. Don't worry. We'll explain more later when I wake back up."

A clipboard lands in Reese's lap just as Chris turns his gaze to Liam. Under his Grandpa's gaze, Liam starts to squirm. "What? I'm not doing anything bad, Grandma wanted this. And it's not like I'm coming back as a vampire or already am a vampire." When Chris' gaze didn't waver, his lips actually wanting to twitch at his grandson's rant, Liam points to Damon. "Don't look at me like that. Look at Damon! Or Caroline and Stefan. They're the vampires." He grumbles.

Chris' gaze then uncertainly darts to Damon who wiggles his fingers at Chris in a mock wave. Reese just snorts from her place on the bed as she quickly writes down a spell before tossing the clipboard to Liam. "Read that out loud."

The boy grinning, picks up the clipboard and scans his aunt's handwriting. Everyone watches on in silence for a few seconds before Liam clears his throat. "Powers of the Emerson line, I call upon thee across the sky. Come to me and dwell within, come to me and sleep again."

The lights in the room flicker a bit, all three vampires going tense. Reese's upper body starts to glow, small orbs of swirling blue lights emerging from her chest and hovers towards Liam. They gently push their way into Liam's chest before disappearing all together.

"Cool." Liam sighs in awe.

The second the magic dissipates into Liam, the color from Reese's face drains. She has dark circles beneath her eyes, her eyelids droop, and she now has difficulty breathing. The moment she feels herself falling back, Stefan has his arm wrapped around her, worried once again, as he lowers her back to lay down and Chris is there instantly by her side.

Chris opens his mouth, only to realize that nothing comes out. Looking frantically at his daughter, he glares up at Stefan before turning to glare at Damon.

"Uh, D?" Reese rasps. "I think dad wants to talk now."

Damon doesn't say anything as he walks towards Chris, his mind too focused on how it took almost all of Reese's energy just to say that. Catching Chris' gaze, Damon states one word that allows Chris his voice back. "Talk."

The moment Damon steps back, Chris' eyes flutter before he gently throws himself down on the bed, his head resting near his daughter's shoulders as his sobs now echo around the room. Reaching up with one hand, Reese manages to ruffle his short-cropped hair. "Shh. It's okay, Dad."

His sobs continue to shake the bed. "You're dying, Reese. You're going to be dead! How is that okay?"

Reese just hums, running her fingers through her dad's hair. Instead of telling him again that she'll be waking up soon, she focuses on the fact that he's not screaming bloody murder about just witnessing the transfer of magic and talk of vampire. "You knew, didn't you?" She murmurs quietly. "That's why you're not freaking out?"

Chris' sobs die down greatly, turning into sniffles, and nods against her shoulder after a minute or two. "I knew what Elizabeth was. I heard her when she bound your magic but since she was already planning to give it up, I never brought it up with her. I just let it go."

"Mom's going to be so pissed." Reese chuckles. "She's under the impression you didn't know." Chris gives a watery chuckle before sobering up a bit, his sniffles back in full force. The room remains quiet as the father and daughter duo lay there, the remaining occupants of the room watching as Reese's breathing becomes more shallow by the second. Her fingers slowly come to a stop from running through her dad's hair, her dad looking up at her with questioning eyes. "I'll see you soon." She murmurs her last words as her chest and limbs become still, her eyes staring without seeing.

Even though they all knew she was going to come back- Chris, Stefan, Caroline, and Liam can't help but cry.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I had to edit this at the last minute because as I re-read it, I realized I wrote a majority of this chapter with past tense. I had to change everything to the present so it made sense. **

**Anyway, if you're wondering why I had Damon compel Chris instead of Stefan, it's because I felt that Stefan doing it wouldn't seem right. Stefan doesn't like compelling people and since he's on the animal diet, his compulsion isn't as strong as Damon's who still drinks human blood.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since there's actually only two updates after this one left, and I'm going to be busy packing and cleaning all day Wednesday, I figured I'd post a second update today :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Reese didn't know how long she was out but when she finally comes to, Stefan and her dad are on either side of her bed, each of them holding one of her hands. Liam is asleep in a chair next to her dad, his head resting atop her bed and Caroline is standing next to Stefan, eyes still rimmed red.

The second her eyes flutter open, she clamps them shut and groans. "Ugh. So much noise." Her eyes reopen for a moment and she catches Stefan staring at her forehead. Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Reese whines and turns toward him, curling up in the fetal position.

Stefan and Caroline forcibly chuckle while Chris immediately stands up, his hands resting on her arms and rubbing them up and down. "What noise, sweetie? There is no noise."

"Soon to-be vampire, dad." Reese grumbles. "My senses are already heightened."

"Oh."

The room lapses into a silence and Chris takes the moment to wake Liam up. When the boy starts to stir, Stefan helps Reese move her bed into a giant make-shift chair. As soon as Reese gets comfortable, Stefan's gaze darts all over his girlfriend's features to make sure she's okay when she suddenly finds herself with a lap full of Liam.

"Reese! You're awake! You came back!" Liam screeches into his aunt's shoulder. "I didn't actually think you'd come back but you did!"

Reese nervously laughs, ruffling Liam's hair and trying not to show the discomfort she feels. After all, she did just wake up from the dead, and only Stefan and Caroline knew all too well what she was going through at the current moment.

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but Reese needs to finish the transition." Caroline pipes up. "It's only going to get worse from here if she- you don't feed." She says.

Reese nods, gently pushing Liam away until he gets the hint to move off the bed. "Okay.. so how are we going to do this? You gonna steal me a blood bag from the freezers or something?" She waggles her eyebrows a bit but the humor barely comes across.

"If that's what you want." Stefan finally speaks.

Reese nods and it's Chris who speaks next. "Like hell she will." He blurts. "My baby is not going to drink some stranger's blood." His cheeks are red, most likely in anger, and heart beating erratically as Reese smirks to herself when she realizes she could hear it. "If Reese needs blood to help her through this transition thingy then it'll be the blood of family that's going to keep her as the living dead."

"Dad, no-"

"Yes." His gaze darts from Caroline, to Stefan, before finally landing on his daughter. "It's not much anyway. Stefan, Caroline, and Damon explained it to me while you were out. So how do we do this exactly?" He turns back to Caroline as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back." She gives them a tiny smirk before walking to the door, peeking her head out, and promptly blurring away with her vampire speed. Liam took the brief pause in talking to scoot away from Reese and off the bed completely, knowing full well what was about go down and by the time he's settling in the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, Caroline's already back. "Here you go." She supplies with an impish grin and presents Chris with a scalpel.

Chris takes the scalpel with shaking hands, the thought of what he's about to do finally settling in. He gulps, turns the scalpel over in his fingers when Stefan steps up to him. "We're in a hospital, remember? Our friend, Dr. Fell, can easily patch you up. Just slice your palm open and let her drink. I'll be right here to pull her off of you if she gets out of control."

"What?! No way!" Reese yelps before groaning at the sound of her voice, her head pounding. "I'm not drinking directly from the source." She frowns. "Pour it in a cup."

Chris takes a moment to think about it, eyes lighting up when he realizes that he didn't have to let his daughter suck his blood from his palm because, hello- _weird- _and glances up at Stefan who already has a little plastic cup waiting in his hands. "Fill it up halfway. It shouldn't take that much but you know, better safe than sorry."

Chris snorts, taking the cup from Stefan and fiddling with it. Rolling her eyes, Caroline steps up and snatches the scalpel from his hand. "Sorry but this needs to be done now and not later." Before Chris can even defend himself, she snatches up his free hand and slices it open. "Now pour and then fist. Dr. Fell said she'd stop by in a few minutes to clean your wound."

Chris grimaces at the cut on his hand but lets his blood drip and gather into the small cup. They wait as he patiently filled the cup halfway and then he hands it off to Stefan whose jaw is clenched as if it were painful for him to take it.

Caroline passes Chris some gauze, the older man bunching it atop his wound and closes his fist around it. Stefan gulps, passing the cup off to Reese who looks numb. Though she had already accepted her fate of becoming a vampire, she couldn't help but feel conflicted with her inner musings.

Part of her wanted to be disgusted about what she was about to do while the other part of her was practically salivating at was sitting there in her hand. Deciding to quickly get it over with, Reese takes her dad's blood like she would a shot of liquor and all at once, she's slammed with her emotions going haywire.

Her skin tingles- her body suddenly thriving. The skin beneath her eyes pulse with a feeling she'd never felt before and her taste buds explode with delight. She wants more of the warm liquid and before she can even hone in on the pulsing heart beats in the room, a sudden pain in her gums has her flinching and crying out.

The plastic cup falls from her hand, her free hand now covering her mouth as she groans in pain. Caroline and Stefan sympathize with her, knowing what was currently going on but Chris didn't expect it. "What's happening? Is her body rejecting it?!" He takes a step closer to the bed, Reese's eyes snapping open at his close proximity before she was in the darkest corner of her room in the blink of an eye.

"Get. Out." She snarls at her dad, newly developed fangs on display with her fingers digging into the wall behind her in hopes of anchoring herself there. Caroline and Stefan watch on with wide-eyes, both ready to lunge and intervene should Reese loose control. Chris stumbles over his own two feet, his instincts telling him to stand in front of Liam and protect him but he only manages to grasp the now frightened boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, dad, I really am." She breathes out harshly. "But I suddenly find myself very hungry, and yours and Liam's heart beat is sounding quite delicious at the moment.

Liam squeaks, scrambling behind Chris and Caroline steps between all of them. "Take Liam and go back to Reese's home, Mr. Emerson." She speaks softly. "We'll get her thirst sated and call you when we're on our way after the sun goes down so we can discuss where we go from here."

Chris numbly nods, offering Reese a sad smile before leading Liam out of the room. The second he's gone, Stefan's in front of Reese and holding her at arms length. "Breath in and out through your mouth" He tells her.

"Focus on the sounds outside of the hospital." Caroline throws in. "Like barking dogs or the chirping of birds. Calm yourself down and we'll get you something to eat."

Reese nods, closing her eyes and gripping Stefan's hands on her shoulders. She needs to get herself under control and not listen to the tiny voice in the back of her head that was wanting her to be free and create mayhem. It took a few minutes but Reese managed to hone in her hearing on some annoying chirping birds somewhere outside. Stefan eases up on his grip when he realizes some tension drain from Reese's body but the second the door to her room opens, all hell breaks loose.

Damon waltzes in, sparing Reese a smirk and nod as if welcoming her into their vampire circle but it was Elena's appearance behind him that had rage suddenly coursing through Reese's veins. A split second is all it takes for Stefan and Caroline's relaxing therapy to go down the drain as Reese's eyes pulsed funnily again, and she lunges at the brunette vampire, fangs bared.

Elena lands with a thud against the wall, fingers wrapped around her throat. She shakes off Damon's approach to separate them, her eyes trained on the newly turned vampire. "You don't want to do this, little girl." Elena states calmly as possible. "I'm older than you."

"Yeah, well I'm angrier." Reese grips Elena's throat tighter, briefly pulling her forward before thrusting her backward again and cracking the wall where her head hit.

Elena's eyes darken at the same moment Damon smirks over at Caroline. "Deja vu?"

"Deja vu." Caroline agrees with a snort.

Stefan doesn't know what the hell they're talking about so instead, he steps up and pulls Reese back, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. "We can take it from here." He says, eyes trained on Damon and not on Elena who looks seconds away from retaliating. "You and Elena should head back to the Boarding House."

Damon's smirk drops, his gaze holding Stefan's for a moment. After their brief pause of silence, Damon nods in agreement much to Stefan's surprise. "Fine but if you need help with her, I can help. You know my control is better than all of yours."

Caroline purses her lips together, biting back her retort because her control was pretty fucking fantastic but she doesn't want to ruin the moment between the two brothers. It seemed that they were finally getting along even though they still had a few fights here and there.

"Okay." Stefan reluctantly agrees.

Damon and Elena quickly left, Reese trying to calm herself down without needing to be told. A few minutes later, the door opens again but it was Doctor Fell who entered, a ghastly orangish-pink hazard bag in her hands. "This should do for now until you can sneak out of here."

The bag is tossed on the bed, Reese's nose following the smell of rustic blood, her eyes zeroing in the bag. "Thank you." Stefan supplies before the Doctor made her exit.

Once the door is shut, Reese rushes to the bed and rips open the bag, several blood bags sitting there and waiting to be digested. Feeling her fangs elongate as she stares, she quickly rips the corner of one of the blood packs with her teeth and guzzles down it's contents.

"Well at least she's got the hang of her fangs." Caroline snorts as Reese hums happily to be slurping down her food.

..

..

..

By the time the sun has fallen, Reese has slurped down six bags of blood plus a seventh one that Stefan made her drink down so she'd be too full to pay attention to anyone's heart beat. When they get ready to leave, Caroline goes first and compels any doctors that were near to forget that they were ever there. Even though Doctor Fell helped them out, she wasn't very fond of their vampire tactics so she calls a brief meeting at the Nurse's station so Stefan and Caroline can sneak Reese out.

Once safely in the parking lot, Stefan tosses Caroline the keys to his car. He tells her to meet him at Reese's place, that he'll run from here and prepare Chris and Liam of their incoming. Caroline doesn't bat a lash, accepts the keys and easily slides into the driver seat as Stefan lingers next to Reese for a moment.

"It's going to be alright." He murmurs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You'll see."

Reese nods, unable to form words and then Stefan is gone. She climbs into the passenger seat of the car and Caroline flashes her a sympathetic smile before starting the engine and driving carefully out of the parking lot.

The ride home is oddly quiet, not even the radio is turned on. Caroline can hear Reese sniffling but she doesn't know what to say right now that Stefan hasn't already told her. Very quickly the sniffles turn into full blown bawling when Reese realizes she no longer has a car and Caroline has to bite down her laugh, knowing full well that Reese's vampire emotions are running rampant. From no longer having a car to apologizing profusely to Caroline about getting her in a car accident, Caroline is soon bawling right along with her and apologizing for not getting to her fast enough.

Right as Caroline turns down their street, the girls both take one look at each other and burst into laughter.

Vampire emotions suck.

Before they step out of the car, the girls make themselves presentable. As they walk up towards the house, had Reese not been one of the living undead, her heart would have skipped a beat or two at the sight of her dad, Liam, and Stefan. Her dad and nephew are seated on the porch swing, both of whom are snuggled up in their jackets as Stefan sits on the railing. The twinkling multi-colored christmas lights dance in their eyes and over their bodies.

"Can we take this inside?" Reese mumbles. "I really want to get into some comfortable pajamas."

Chris or Liam have no objections, both of them standing as Reese stumbles up the steps to the front door. "Reese, wait-" Stefan tries to stop her but it's too late. She bumps into an invisible barrier that keeps her from entering her own home.

And just like that, Reese bursts into tears. "What the fuck?! I can't even get into my own house?"

Liam finds Reese bursting into tears over something so idiotic quite hilarious and bursts into giggles only to silence himself seconds later when Reese glares at him. "The deed isn't in your name?" Caroline asks.

"No. It's in mine." Chris pipes up. "When Reese's mother died, the deed got switched over to my name but what does that have to do with Reese not being able to enter?"

"Vampire rule." The blonde vampire answers. "We can't enter someone's home unless invited. When Reese was alive, since she was the only one moving in at the time, she could invite vampires in. But now that she's one of us, it falls back on to the deed owner to invite vampires in."

"Oh." Chris mumbles. He steps around his daughter, Liam on his tail as he stands just inside the threshold. "Reese, come on in." His daughter sniffles one last time before easily entering her own home now. Turning his attention back to the last two vampires, he nods. "Stefan, Caroline. Please, come in." And then the two vampires enter as well.

"I'm, uh, gonna go change." Reese tells them before promptly using her vampire speed to disappear up to her room.

When Reese disappears, Chris leads the remaining group into the living room. "So where do we go from here?"

"We get her under control." Stefan states seriously. "The thing about vampires, Chris, is that her emotions are now amped up to scary levels."

"It's like constant PMS." Caroline grins.

Chris groans at the vampire's words while Liam just looks confused. "Thank you, Caroline, for that tid-bit."

"You're welcome." She laughs at Reese's dad.

Reese reappears with pajama pants hanging loosely on her hips, a black sports bra hugging her upper body under a white tank top, and her hair tied up in a loose bun. She plops down on the loveseat Stefan is perched on, curling up behind his back as he continues to talk. "When she's happy, she's going to be ecstatic. When she's sad, she'll be depressed. Annoyance will turn into anger and anger will turn into hatred."

"Sounds fun." Reese's muffled voice retorts.

"We'll teach her to feed and hunt." Caroline then adds. "We'll have to teach her how not to kill her meals before we can put her on blood bags or animals. Which ever method she prefers."

Chris blanches. "How not to kill her meals?"

"Afraid so." Caroline frowns. "She needs to start off with humans but don't worry, we compel them to not feel any pain and to be quiet, and only take enough to sate the thirst before sending them on their way. It's nothing brutal."

Chris turns pale but nods nonetheless. "Have you ever killed before?" The deepened frown on Caroline's face and the avoidance of eye contact from Stefan tells him everything.

"We didn't have help like Reese does." Stefan blurts. "We'll make sure none of that happens to your daughter."

"Well, it's getting late." Chris sighs. "Liam and I should go check into a motel somewhere."

"No, Dad." Reese shoots up. "It's Christmas and I-" She cuts herself off, eyes going wide before landing on Liam. "Oh god, it's _Christmas!_" She says again. "I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean to ruin Christmas."

"It's not your fault, aunt Reese." Liam mumbles before anyone else could. "It was an accident and well, I'm glad we got to spend Christmas up here than back in Texas by ourselves."

Reese wants to argue but the look on her dad's face settles it. With tears back in her eyes, she offers them the house. "Why don't you two stay here? Li can open up his presents and I'll stay with Caroline tonight so she can keep an eye on me."

"Sounds perfect!" Caroline chirps. "Mom's working anyway and now I won't be alone."

"Deal!" Liam answers for him and his Grandpa. "But we'll only stay on the condition that you're here with us while I open my presents."

Chris nods his agreement and Reese sits back in her seat. "Fine.. but dad plays santa!"

Liam grins as Caroline and Stefan watch them back and forth, Chris rolling his eyes as he stands from his chair and kneels down by the presents, ready to pass them out.


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning before the sun had broken over the horizon, when Reese and Caroline let themselves in to Reese's home, it was to find Liam sprawled out in front of the TV with a mess of torn up wrapping paper laying around him. The boy was in Transformer pajamas and Caroline snuck up on him to snap a picture of him to hold it over his head when he got older.

Reese is still in her pajamas, grinning lazily at her friend snapping away when her Dad makes his appearance from the dining area.

"How are you feeling?" Is the first thing he asks.

"Full." She grimaces while rubbing her stomach at the same time. "Stefan and Caroline are force feeding me at the moment so I don't lose control and attack."

Chris grimaces as well though his was for different reason. "Well that's good, I think."

"Mhm." Reese hums, ignoring her dad's grimace. She'd allow him all the time he needed to come to terms with her new life. "It's going to take some time to get used to with all these new sounds I'm hearing but I think I can manage." Chris offers her a small grin but doesn't say anything else. "So how long are you here for?" She asks.

"Just for a couple of more hours." At the crestfallen look on his daughter's face, he quickly explains. "It's just I think it's better for you to get your training started as early as possible." He tells her. "With Liam and I here, we're pretty much temptations and I rather you learn how to handle your newly acquired lifestyle without any slip-ups."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess."

"It does make sense." Caroline suddenly appears beside Reese. "As much as you probably want to spend time with them, it is better for them to leave so we can whip you into shape." She grins. "We can prepare you and get you ready for when Liam comes back here during the summer so you're not tempted to munch on his neck."

Reese snorted though Chris grimaces yet again. "Thank you, Caroline, for the mental image."

"It's what I'm best at." She winks before flitting off towards the kitchen, giggling at her friend's grumbling about not winking at her Dad ever again.

"So I talked to Stefan earlier." Reese supplies when an awkward silence falls over them. "Bonnie should get here soon but she doesn't know about me yet." She frowns. "He told her I was already home but she thinks Caroline's blood healed me, not turned me."

"And you're worried about her reaction?" Chris guesses.

"Yep. She's the type who judges first and then asks for an explanation." Reese shrugs. "Caroline and Elena were human just a couple years ago before shit hap-"

"Language."

"Stuff." Reese corrects herself after her dad's interruption. "Anyway, what it boils down to is that witches are supposed to protect the balance of nature and vampires existing is pretty much against that balance."

"But she's your friend!"

"I know." Reese sighs. "Most likely, she'll probably be upset that yet another one of her friends has died and is now a creature of the night. She might need some time away to wrap her mind around it like you do."

Chris tenses, his gaze locked on with Reese's. "That obvious, huh?"

"A little." She holds her forefinger and thumb closely together to show just how little he was being obvious. "But I completely understand so I don't hold it against you."

Reese smiles as her dad smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. "Well, I cooked up some breakfast for Liam and I for the road, and now I'm going to go shower. Mind waking your nephew up and making him shower?"

"Sure, dad." Reese smiles.

..

..

..

A good two hours later, Stefan and Caroline are bidding Chris and Liam farewell as the two Emersons pull away from the curb. As soon as Chris' truck disappears around the corner, the two vampires make their way silently back towards Reese's home. Since Reese was still affected by the sun, she had to say her goodbyes inside the house where the darkness provided her protection.

Stefan and Caroline are at the foot of the steps when a car brakes harshly right behind them. When they turn to see what's going on, they find Bonnie frantically climbing out of the car and making her way towards them.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's inside." Caroline exchanges a hesitant look with Stefan before plowing on. "But-"

"Oh my god." Bonnie breathes. "I can't believe both of you were in a car accident!" She brushes past the two vampires, dead set on getting inside.

"Wait, Bonnie, there's something-"

"It can wait." She tells Stefan over her shoulder.

Caroline and Stefan both give up, following the Bennett witch inside the home.

Curtains are pulled closed, makeshift curtains pinned to the wall over the smaller windows that didn't have curtains of their own to begin with. The house is cold and dark, and for a moment Bonnie is confused.

She finds Reese sitting in the living room, the noise from the TV leading her in that direction. When she spots Reese sitting up and grinning at the TV, she sighs in relief and makes her way around the sofa. "Reese, I'm so gl-" Bonnie cuts herself off as she lets the image of her friend sink in. Her aura feels off- wrong. Almost like it did when she first met Stefan. And her markings, Reese's witch marking are _gone._ "No." She blurts. "No, no, no."

Stefan and Caroline are now in the living room with them, the two vampires turning on the overhead lights. "We wanted to tell you." Caroline mumbles. "But we didn't know how you would react."

"How I would react?!" Bonnie cries. "You knew exactly how I would react! Reese is a vampire, Caroline! How in the hell did this happen?!" Her gaze darts back and forth between all three of them.

"It was the accident." Reese weakly mumbles, her mind reeling that Bonnie is this upset. "I was really banged up and by the time Care got some blood into me, it didn't heal me fast enough."

"But you were-.. you had just gotten here. You're not supposed to be-" Bonnie sighs and calms herself down, sitting on the sofa. She wasn't afraid of Reese, not really, and if Reese tried anything she'd be on the receiving end of Bonnie's magic. "You were human. A witch and- oh god." She wails. "Your magic, Reese! You had just inherited your family magic only to lose it half a year later. That explains your markings vanishing." She frowns.

Stefan and Caroline flinch as Reese reaches towards her throat. "My markings?" When she caught Stefan and Caroline avoiding her gaze, she blurred to the nearest mirror to check for herself. With her new enhanced hearing, she can hear Bonnie asking her friends why they didn't tell her and sure enough, when she's looking at her reflection, both her markings are gone. "They're gone." She mumbles to herself. For some odd reason, becoming a vampire didn't seem that big of a deal but the loss of her markings has her feeling a ping of sadness.

When she numbly made herself back to her friends, Stefan apologizes. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. You seemed really fond of those."

"Yeah, well, shit happens." She forcibly grins.

There's an awkward silence before Bonnie gets back on the topic of her loss of magic. "Yeah, about that.." Reese drawls.

Stefan and Caroline had finally settled themselves down into seated positions as Bonnie fully turned to Reese. "What? Don't tell me your kind gets to keep your magic?"

"No... no." Reese snorted. She then went on to tell Bonnie everything that happened when she was unconscious and in a room full of her ancestors. Liam was now the one who possessed Emerson magic but he wouldn't be able to use it until he was older and staying in Mystic Falls. "So yeah, that's that."

Bonnie gapes for a few moments, everyone remaining quiet so their friend could process what she was just told. Tears had gathered in her eyes but she didn't let them fall and by the time she gathered her thoughts, she focused her attention on Stefan. "What piece of jewelry am I spelling this time?"

"What?"

"Yeah, _what_?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow as Reese watches on in a bit of confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're willing to help Reese out but we had to persuade you to make mine after I turned."

"I know." Bonnie grimaces. "And I'm sorry you had to do that but this time it's different." At Caroline's grim stare, Bonnie explained further. "We were all in a bad place back then. I had so much fury towards all things vampire and I couldn't look past it to help a friend but eventually, I did. And now, now it's different." She sighs.

Caroline's grim look slowly fades into one of sympathy. "Okay."

"Okay." Bonnie agrees. "So, where's this piece of jewelry?"

Caroline shrugged and Stefan actually looked sheepish. Reese watches on in amusement as Stefan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver chain with a blue stone. The bottom of the stone is encased in intricate silver leaves that crawled up the stone to attach to the necklace. "That's so unfair." Caroline whines. "That's actually pretty! Why did I have to get an ugly ring?"

Reese snorts as Caroline flashes her ring. The ring was ugly but Caroline somehow managed to make it work for her.

"Put it on the table." Bonnie instructs him.

Stefan did as he was told, laying the necklace gently on the table before taking a spot next to Reese when Bonnie kneels on the floor, ready to do her thing. The three vampires watch on as Bonnie holds her hands over the necklace, muttering beneath her breath so lowly that not even they could decipher. After a good fifteen seconds, Bonnie leans back and grins. "All done."

..

..

..

Reese and Stefan are standing all alone in the forest behind the Boarding House. Caroline is off catching up with Bonnie before Bonnie takes her leave again, the Bennett witch's family waiting for her return. Stefan is dressed in a blue-gray cotton tee with a thin jacket over it and jeans while Reese is decked out in black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and a thin jacket of her own.

It was time for vampire training.

"I can't do it." She laughs as Stefan stands behind her.

"Alright, it's like the starting line of a race, right?" He tries to explain to her. "So you just push off with every ounce of strength that you have."

"Pft, yeah." Reese snorts as Stefan positions himself behind her, bending Reese forward into a sprinting position. "Do I look like the athletic type to you? I gave up being a cheerleader after week one."

Stefan's hands go to her waist. "Just concentrate." He tells her as she deeply breathes out and then giggles.

"I can't." She grins. "All I can think about is your hands on my body." Stefan smirks, already removing his hands before Reese pulls them back in and settles them around her waist. "No, no, no. I didn't say to take them off."

"Yeah?" Stefan smirks triumphantly and Reese hums in contentment. "What does it feel like?"

She sighs before briefly closing her eyes. "It feels like you're touching every nerve of my body." Reese tells him as he trails his fingers from her covered upper arms down to the bare skin of her forearms and hands.

"Hm. Everything is heightened." He murmurs next to her ear. "Taste." Lips brush along her cheek. "Smell." Lips brush the shell of her ear. "Sight." His right hand brushes along her stomach. "Touch." He murmurs huskily just as Reese sighs, letting her eyes fall shut. Stefan's lips find her neck and he immediately places a couple of open mouthed kissed along her neck.

Reese's senses are on overdrive, her own lust for her boyfriend finally becoming too much as she turns in his grip and places her lips on his. The second they connect, she jumps up, wraps her legs around Stefan's waist, and he doesn't waste a second as he blurs them to the nearest tree and holds her against it.

Their kisses are frantic this time around, Stefan finding out that he doesn't have to be gentle any longer. As Reese's feet land at the base of the tree, Stefan is already unzipping her jacket the rest of the way as she tears at his jacket and helps him rip his shirt over his head.

Her lips briefly land on his chest before she manags to pull herself up and find his lips again. Hands are all over the place, Stefan nipping at Reese's bottom lip before he allows himself to deepen their kiss into another toe-curling experience. The second she feels Stefan's hand brush against the side of her breast, she grips his hair at the nape of his neck and pulls his head back while her other hand pushs against his chest. "Wait, wait, wait. Not out here." She tells him breathlessly.

Stefan takes a moment to catch his breath, letting a grin tilt up the corner of his lips before he uses vampire speed to pick up their discarded jackets and shirt. The second he had those in his grip, he had Reese thrown over his shoulder as he ran them back to the Boarding House where they could finish what they started.

When Stefan blurs them to the Boarding House and up to his room, neither vampire took a second to make sure that anyone else was home. One second they're standing at the edge of Stefan's bed and the next, Stefan is finding himself pinned down by Reese who is now straddling him.

Her lips are instantly on his, Reese taking control of the kiss and Stefan lets her explore his mouth as she pleases. She nips at his bottom lip with blunt teeth, his hands instantly flying to her hips and gripping her to stay in place. The only sound in the room is their frantic kissing and quiet groans as things start to heat up again.

Though she doesn't really need the oxygen, Reese leans back up and stares down at Stefan while breathing heavily. He's staring right back, his heated gaze turning her on even more and when he moves to sit up, her palm catches him in the chest and she shoves him back down. The veins beneath her eyes instantly slither to the surface and she bares her fangs at him to which Stefan responds by flashing a bit of fang himself and switching their positions so he's now on top.

Stefan leans down for another kiss but comes to a complete stop when his door is suddenly kicked open. "Next time you bring home your girlfriend, make sure no-one else is home to hear the moans." Damon snarks in the open doorway. Reese groans in disappointment and Stefan glares at his brother. When Damon catches sight of Reese's vampire visage, he cocks an eyebrow at her and chuckles. "Kinky."

* * *

**I, uh, yeah.. I have no explanation for the ending of this chapter. The beginning of Stefan's dialogue during his teaching is taken from 4X03 when he's teaching Elena but I just took her out of the equation and slipped in Reese ;) Hope it was still enjoyable!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt like I could punch out a couple more chapters to show Reese in her new lifestyle but I feel like characters struggling with their blood lust or characters having complete control early on has been done so many times already. So since this is a happy fic, I decided to skip over the grim details of her control and what not in favor of some Stefan/Reese time. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One Year and a Few Days Later**

Given that her first New Year celebration was just days after her transformation, Reese's second celebration was just as hard as the first. Reese had the best vampire teachers she could ask for but some things were just harder for others to grasp. The first celebration found Stefan dragging Reese far off into the woods, further away from town square where fireworks were being fired up into the sky every couple of minutes. Though Reese had only spent a few days on blood bags, he used that night to make her hunt animals based off of their scent and heartbeat.

After that particular night, Stefan and Caroline dragged her a few towns over and taught her to compel. Since they had lived in Mystic Falls for quite some time, they all felt guilty just thinking about using their stomping grounds as Reese's playground. So after driving a few hours, they found a seedy club and waited around the darkened allies for an unsuspecting jerk or an oblivious drunk to fall into their clutches. Though Stefan and Caroline felt a bit guilty, they managed to hold it together a few nights and let Reese mess with a few minds before teaching her the proper technique to feed.

Needless to say, after Reese's near draining of a couple of humans, Stefan called in Damon.

Damon's training was a lot harsher than Stefan and Caroline's but Reese took what she got. After she had gotten over the haze of blood lust, she cried for hours at nearly having drained a man dry. Damon taught her some defensive moves, more compulsion tricks to make sure she didn't leave any loopholes, and managed to get her to pay attention to the heart's thumping when feeding. He even showed her how alcohol curbs the cravings.

Surprisingly, all went well until Summer rolled back around and Liam came to stay.

Reese had been doing good with sticking to blood bags and going out once a month with Damon to feed straight from the vein. When Liam settled back into his Summer home, Reese made sure to never feed when he was around. He was stoked to see that Stefan had gotten her some magic jewelry so that they could continue to hang out around the pool while Reese annoyed him with singing her favorite songs.

They were outside more than usual but Liam never questioned it. He'd take whatever time he could to spend with his aunt since he almost lost her once. It was one of those days that they were sitting outside by the pool with Stefan and Caroline. The sun was nearly gone but there was enough light so that Liam could tell something was terribly wrong. His aunt was paler than usual and the entire time, Caroline kept shoving chips and popcorn at her. Stefan had tried to take her off to the side but she pushed him away and told him she was fine.

It happened when Liam was running around the pool that he slipped and fell right in front them, landing on his side and busting his elbow wide open. He hissed in pain, quickly sitting up to check the damage when he heard a weird hissing sound and found Stefan holding his aunt by the waist. His aunt who had her fangs bared at him as she struggled to get out of Stefan's grasp.

Caroline was there in the next instant, panicking as she pulled her hand back and slapped Reese across the face. _"Snap out of it!", _she had yelled. When Reese came to, she immediately started bawling when she caught Liam's tear-filled eyes and heard his erratically beating heart. She allowed Stefan to blur them away as Caroline helped clean Liam's wound and clean up any blood that was left outside.

When Liam finally calmed down, he contacted Reese to tell her that he was fine and she could come back. The phone conversation lasted several hours with Reese apologizing over and over, and ended with Reese staying with the Forbes while Stefan moved in with Liam for the rest of Summer. She couldn't afford another mishap.

So instead of chilling with his aunt, the rest of Liam's summer was spent with Skype dates with Reese who was only down the street. Caroline and Stefan supervised visits with him when Reese taught him how to read tarot cards and let him read up on what power he was to come into when he was ready.

Liam was soon sent back to Texas and Reese was ready to have more training so she didn't lose control. Thanksgiving was spent with the Forbes yet again and Halloween was the first boring one she ever had since she didn't trust herself around humans. Christmas gifts were purchased and shipped to Texas for Liam and Chris, and the second New Year was spent with Stefan edging Reese closer and closer to town square. She still couldn't stand the loud noises but she didn't flinch as bad whenever the firecrackers exploded in air.

Throughout her entire time of being a vampire, she only met with Bonnie and Matt a handful of time because since they were human, she didn't want her friends to be a temptation to her and they easily agreed to texting or calling. The only relationship that hadn't changed much was between Reese and Elena. While both vampires still despised each other, both females kept quiet for the sake of their boyfriends.

* * *

"One full year of being a vampire." Stefan teased. "Whatever shall we do?"

Reese rolled her eyes, smirking as she drank in the scenery of Times Square. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who dragged me all the way to New York."

Stefan laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you deserve it. Even though your control still needs a bit of work, I thought I'd surprise you with a visit to the most populated place I knew."

Ever since the incident with Liam, Damon was back on control duty since he was the more experienced one and taught Reese to hold it together. The most she could do now was keep her fangs in check and run away if blood spilled. So far, she hadn't had a slip-up.

"You just wanna make sure I can hold it together."

"Yeah, well, you're doing a good job." Stefan smirked. "No fangs, no veins, and no irrational anger as of yet."

"And it's all thanks to the merry band of misfit vampires of Mystic Falls."

"You're hilarious, really." Stefan dead-panned. "Now hurry and pick something for us to do."

Reese giggled before whining. "I don't know what to do!" She whined. "This is my first time here, you pick!"

Stefan took a moment to think about all their choices as they weaved in and out of the crowd. "We could be like every other tourists and hit up sidewalk food joints."

"Please." Reese scoffed. "I'd rather eat the vendor."

"Bar it is!" Stefan amended with a snort. "Time to curb the craving."

"Mhm." Reese hummed as Stefan herded her to the nearest bar.

..

..

..

The bar that Stefan found them was probably the shadiest place Reese had ever been. She had just followed her ever-trusting boyfriend as he weaved them in and out of the people milling around before leading her down a seedy, wet alley way. There was a neon sign above a doorway that read _Bobby's Tavern _that they barely noticed given the time of day.

Shrugging at one another, the two entered what was probably the most rank smelling place they'd ever set foot in but it was what was to be expected given where they found it. Pushing aside the smell of sweat, B.O, and vomit- the two vampires settled down at the graffiti and sticker covered bar that was towards the middle of the right side wall.

Tacky christmas lights outline a partial mirror wall and shelves where all the liquor sits on display, and a heavily tattooed and pierced female bartender walks up the down the bar to take orders, give out drinks, and listen to anyone she deems worthy of her time.

There's a stage towards the back of the place where a few people are setting up amps possibly getting ready for the night and a guy passed out on a pool table but all Stefan and Reese are worried about is getting some alcohol in Reese's system to get her mind off of blood. The two vampires are seated a few bar stools down from two other men but other than that, there's no-one else in the place.

The bartender is serving one of two men when she catches sight of her new customers and frowns when she takes in how young they look.

"Please let me take care of this one." Reese pleads under her breath. Stefan catches her eye, a smirk slowly firming as he nods his consent.

When the bartender walks over to them, she places her hands flat against the bar-top and cocks a perfectly plucked and pierced eyebrow at them. "Just because we're hidden down an alley doesn't mean I don't card people."

Reese wolfishly grinned as she leaned forward across the bar-top in front of the bartender. Catching her eye, she makes her pupils dilate. "And just because I'm craving some good tequila, I'm not going to rip your throat out but I will tell you to loosen up and give me whatever we want. You know we're not underage."

"You're not underage." She repeats back. When Reese doesn't say anything more and settles back down, the bartender shakes her head a bit before plastering on an easy grin. "A bottle of our finest tequila coming up!"

Stefan snorts in amusement as soon as the bartender has her back turned and Reese nudges his shoulder with hers. "Shutup. You love me." She smiles.

..

..

..

Night time quickly falls and with the night comes in the night crowd for Bobby's Tavern. The bartender has had a skip in her step ever since Reese compelled her and she lazily grins at everyone who sits at her bar. The pool table is getting some play time and a few guys from some garage band are tuning their equipment, getting ready to play.

The crowd is gathering near the bar, the establishment getting warmer by the minute by everyone pressing together and Stefan starts to worry when everyone's heart seems to be beating in synchronization. If he can hear them loud and clear, he knows Reese can hear them loud and clear. He keeps a smirk plastered on his face so he doesn't set Reese on edge and from the corner of his eye, he sees her sweat starting to bead at her hairline. She quickly downs her shot, breathes in deeply from her mouth, and turns to face him.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. Don't let anyone take my seat."

She's grinning for his sake but Stefan knows what she's going through. "You sure you want to go alone?"

Her grin falters but she nods anyway. "Yeah. I have to take off the training wheels someday."

Stefan doesn't deny her so she leans in quickly, pecking him on the corner of his mouth before flouncing away and pushing herself between the thrumming bodies. The hallway leading to the bathrooms have people grouped together in groups of three or four but Reese doesn't care about any of their shady business at the moment. She makes it to the women's bathroom which is just as graffiti littered and covered in stickers as the bar and bypasses the stalls to make it to the sinks.

Her throat is burning and she can feel gums aching as she keeps her fangs in check. She hasn't had any blood since the morning and her hunger is tired of being ignored and drowned in alcohol. Gripping the porcelain sink in her hands, Reese breathes in deeply from her mouth and lets it out slowly through her nostrils.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice startles her from her breathing and when she looks up, she's faced with a slender female with streaks of green, pink, and blue in her hair choppy chest length hair. The girl is pale, dark eye makeup making her eyes doe-like and her clothes give off a punk vibe.

Reese settles her gaze on the girl, her senses on high alert and mutely nods. The mystery girl doesn't buy the lie and Reese knows she's in trouble the second she feels her eyes pulse and her fangs lengthen for a quick second in her mouth. The moment the girl's eyes widen, Reese mentally swears before she has the girl pinned to the wall in one of the empty stalls with her hand muffling her screams. "Don't scream." She immediately compels her. "Don't fight me."

The girl falls silent and Reese lets her hand fall away as the girl settles down. She sighs in relief, thanking every one of her lucky stars that no-one else is in the bathroom. She takes a moment to think about compelling the girl to forget their meeting in the bathroom and running back to Stefan but the burning sensation in her throat hits her again.

The second her thirst hits her, her eyes change and her fangs are back in place. She can hear the quickening of the girl's heart and doesn't think twice about yanking the girl's head to the side and sinking her fangs in. The girl flinches but doesn't move away and Reese has a split second of guilt before the blood has every nerve ending in her body singing with pleasure. She takes just enough blood so that her throat isn't burning anymore but when she pulls away, her fangs don't recede and she has second thoughts about diving right back in taking more.

Luckily, girls giggling and stumbling into the bathroom snaps her out of her blood haze and Reese takes a moment to clean the bite mark she created. She and the girl she just fed from stand there, Reese waiting out the other girls so they can leave and when they do, she breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay, so like, I'm really sorry about feeding off you without your consent but I was really hungry and well, at least I didn't kill you." She says exasperatedly. When the human blood bag just blinks at her, Reese rolls her eyes. "I don't even know why I apologized. It's not like you're going to remember this." She locks eyes with the girl and allows her pupils to dilate. "You're going to forget about the last three minutes. You walked in here, thought you were going to be sick, and I held your hair back. You're going to walk out of this bathroom and go back to whoever you came with. If they ask questions about you looking sick, go along with it, head home, and get some rest."

Reese then steps back from the girl, opening the stall door when the girl blinks and comes out of it. "W-what's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Reese frowns as she plays along with her plan. "I think you were about to be sick and you kind of rushed into the stall without knocking." She bits her bottom lip in false embarrassment.

The girl takes in their shared stall before blushing herself. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She squeaks. "I- I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay." Reese waves her off. "Happens to the best of us." She and the girl walk out of the stall, the girl making a be-line for the sinks as Reese heads for the door.

It doesn't take Reese long to make her way back to the open space of Bobby's Tavern and it takes even less time for Reese to narrow her gaze at the blonde hussy in a leather black skirt and slinky belly shirt sitting a little too close to her boyfriend. With her mood already in the dumps from feeding on the girl in the bathroom, her mood turns even more sour and when her eyes pulse funny once again, only this time it's in anger and not in hunger. Stefan was kindly making small talk with the female but the female was grinning a little too flirtatiously and deviously for Reese's liking.

A hiss escaped from her lips before she could even stop it but it was enough to catch Stefan's attention anyway. His smile dimly faltered and he looked like he was a second away from running to Reese's side but as soon as Reese's vampire visage slipped away, he settled back into his stool.

Reese's lips then tilted upward in a playful smirk and Stefan knew trouble was on it's way.

The hussy was mid-laugh when Reese squeezed between them, grabbing Stefan's unfinished drink and downing it on one go. She grinned, winked at Stefan, and whooped when the bartender slid her another drink.

"Excuse you." The blonde scowled. "You're interrupting my friend and I."

Reese feigned innocence as she sipped her newest drink, her head swiveling back and forth between Stefan and the blonde. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized my _boyfriend _and I were meeting any friends here." The blonde's scowl faltered as Reese turned to Stefan and threw in a _hey, babe. _

Stefan knows he should stop this, he really should, but the blonde jumps right back in as she slinks off her stool to stand. "Well your boyfriend didn't seem like he was here with anyone. Maybe he was looking for a little unattached fun." She crosses her arm over her chest, pushing her breasts tighter together and cocks a smug eyebrow at Reese.

"Please. Please, stop." Reese turns to fully face her and laughs right in her face. "You're giving desperate women a bad name."

The people around them who are in hearing distance catch their words, majority of them stopping to watch the two females go back and forth. They're staring each other down, the blonde with a sneer on her face and Reese challenging her with a raised eyebrow. The tension is so thick that they finally catch the attention of the laid-back bartender.

"Ladies.. ladies. Let's calm down an-"

"Shutup, you deranged hippie!" Reese snaps at her the same time that the blonde says, "Fuck off."

The blonde's tone towards the bartender sets Reese off for some strange reason and the moment she swings her hand back, Stefan catches her wrist and tugs her back. The blonde who saw Reese swinging back looks outraged and before anyone could stop her, she swings her own hand back and slaps Reese across the face. The sounding slap gains a few _oohhs _from the crowd and before Stefan and Reese can come out of their shocked stupor, a fist is suddenly slamming into the side of the blondes face.

Reese then realizes that the pummeling fist is connected to the arm of the girl she fed on in the bathroom, the girl who winks encouragingly at Reese in support before all hell breaks loose there at the bar and Stefan quickly drags Reese away from the scene.

The second they get outside, the damp air hitting their skin, Stefan lets go of Reese and rounds on her with a curious gaze. He continues to stare at her as she squirms under his gaze and the commotion is still on going inside the bar. A few people trickle out of the tavern, laughing at the fight that just seems to be getting bigger and bigger, and Stefan finally breaks. "What was that in there?"

"Completely not my fault." She blurts and avoids making eye contact. "You know our emotions are amped up so you knew jealousy was going to get the best of me."

Stefan lips twitch. "Understandable." He concedes. "But what was up with the _deranged hippie _comment and then snapping when that girl told the same bartender to _fuck off_? And who was the one that threw the punch?"

Reese nervously chuckles as she finally meets his gaze. "I actually liked that bartender and deranged hippie was the meanest thing I could think of without actually being harsh." She shrugs. "And that girl was, maybe, the same girl I snacked off of and then compelled to believe that the reason we were in the same stall together was because she barged in on me thinking she was sick but I still stayed there to hold her hair back so that was probably her way of paying me back for being nice."

The silence that follows seems like forever when Stefan suddenly throws his head back and laughs. "You are seriously.. not normal." He continues to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." Reese snorts. "You still love me."

"That I do." Stefan's eyes crinkle in amusement, eyes lighting up in the dim light. "Now come on," He steps closer to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer to him. "Lets go somewhere that you can't start a bar fight."

..

..

..

Reese was thankful that Stefan hadn't brought up her impromptu feeding session back in the bar and followed her boyfriend as she skipped around him and annoyed him to tell her where he was taking her. Stefan had only chuckled, smiled the entire time with his hands deep into his pockets, and denied her requests of knowing where they were headed.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking along the streets of New York City, Stefan dragged Reese down yet another darkened alley.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Reese teased him. "I'm getting a feeling you have a thing for dark scary places."

"Ha. Ha." Stefan rolled his eyes. "We're almost there."

"If you say so." Reese sing-songed.

They continued to walk through the alley only to re-emerge into a brightly lit up street that looked like the streets of Las Vegas. Not that Reese would know what the streets of Las Vegas looked like because she hadn't been but she's seen TV and those Hangover movies that she'd be willing to reenact with Caroline and Bonnie one of these days.

Reese took a moment to catalog the late-night cafes, music stores, and even a book store for future reference or maybe a last minute visit before they left when she caught sight of a tattoo parlour. She suddenly had a longing for another tattoo, her hand drifting to her throat where one of her magical markings used to be, and searched for the street names to come back at a later date.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, her eyes being trained on the tattoo shop that was named _Ashes to Ashes, _that she hadn't realized she stepped into the street. She only realized a second later when a hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her back into a solid chest just as a taxi zoomed by honking it's horn at her.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that a hit like that would be pleasant."

"Very funny." Reese dead-panned once her breathing evened out. She took a step forward, only to turn to face Stefan who was smirking at her.

"Come on." He held out one of his hands for her. "I know some people around here."

Reese took Stefan's hand without complaint, grinning as she entwined their fingers and jogged across the street while avoiding any oncoming taxis. She laughed as they got honked at, was tempted to flip them off but before she could, Stefan headed towards the glass doors of Ashes to Ashes.

"What are we-"

"You're getting a tattoo." He cut her off. "Getting tattooed is different for vampires and since you're a fan of them, I figured I'd introduce you to one of the only vampire tattoo places to exist."

Reese beamed, pulling Stefan to a stop as she planted an unexpected kiss to his lips. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

"I try. Now lets go. Ramon has you scheduled for right about now."

The vampire duo entered the vampire establishment that looked like every other tattoo shop. The walls were dark, covered in original paintings and drawings in every type of artistic element. Small tables that sat in front of the glass windows held magazines and binders to help clients get an idea of what they wanted their tattoo to look like, and a wall to the right was littered with sketches of every tattoo that had been done in the establishment. Off to the left was a glass counter, jewelry for piercings and cleaning supplies on display as a heavily tattooed woman sat behind the counter looking bored. She was deathly pale- Reese couldn't tell if it was makeup or not- and from the skin that was on display, Reese could see that she was pretty much tattooed from the neck down. Black painted lips pursed in interest as she eyed Stefan and Reese, her eyes lighting up in recognition a second later.

"Stefan Salvatore." She grinned. "Long time no see. What has it been.. twenty three years?"

"Hey, Amelia." He smiled in a friendly manner. "I can't believe you're still working here."

"Eh." She shrugged. "Ramon would miss me if I left." Stefan chuckled and Reese cleared her throat, Amelia's eyes sliding over to her. "And who do we have here?"

"Reese Emerson." She introduced herself. "Stefan's girlfriend."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow as Reese stated her title proudly but grinned easily at the fellow vampire. "Oh, honey. There's no need for the jealousy. Stefan has a 'p' where I prefer the 'v'."

Understanding rolled through Reese and once again, she was hit with a bit of guilt. "Sorry. I'm still a little wired from a bar fight."

"Yes, one that she started because someone was coming on to me." Stefan snorted. "You should've seen it."

"Maybe next time." Amelia laughed. "Ramon is waiting in the back with the stencil ready to be placed and inked."

"Yeah, definitely." Stefan agreed. "Maybe next time it won't take more than twenty years to come back."

"I'm holding you to that!" She called out as Stefan led Reese down one of the hallways. "And you better bring Reese with you! She seems like she likes to cause a little mayhem."

Reese giggled as Stefan mumbled about _never should have let them meet _and entered a room that had mirrors for walls. A table stood against one wall, one where a client could lay down and a reclining chair sat in the middle. There was a middle-aged man, salt and pepper hair sitting at a desk at the back wall smiling at them.

"Ramon." Stefan greeted. "You ready?"

"Of course." The man answered with a bit of a spanish accent. "It's quite a simple tattoo. Shouldn't take more than thirty minutes."

Stefan introduced the two quickly, Reese immediately sensing that Ramon was human as Stefan filled her in how Ramon stumbled upon vampires when he was a teenager and kept the secret ever since. He met Amelia not long after when he entered New York to become a professional tattoo artist and Amelia's boss had immediately hired him. Ramon was the only human working there.

Reese had smiled through the short tale, only taking a seat when Ramon gestured for her to. Stefan had procured a rolling stool from seemingly out of nowhere and Ramon rolled up to Reese on his own stool.

"Okay, so, Stefan filled me in that you're a new a vampire." Ramon spoke. "I think I should fill you in that this is going to hurt worse than a normal tattoo would."

"And why is that?" Reese asked. "I've gotten tattoos before and it wasn't all that bad."

Ramon nodded with a small smile and took the time to explain. "Yes, well, since you're a vampire now.. your body is going push out any ink that is needled in. It won't stick."

"Okay." Reese drawled. "So you have a special ink then?"

"I do." Ramon grinned. "The ink I use is laced with powered vervain. I'm guessing you know what vervain is?" At Reese's nod, he continued. "Yes, well, while this is going to sting, it isn't going to be harmful. All the vervain will do, in this case, will keep your tattoo from fully healing. It'll heal just like it would if you were human but the vervain keeps the ink from leaking out."

"It'll sting probably for a month or so but afterward, it's fine." Stefan piped up. "I got my tattoo after I was vampire, that's how I knew of this place." Reese breathed a sigh that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and settled into the chair.

"Well now that learning hour is over, what am I getting?" She asked him.

Stefan smirked but wouldn't say. "Close your eyes. I sent the picture to Ramon before we came so it'd be a surprise." Reese rolled her eyes before closing them and felt her chair recline backwards. Eyes flying open, she held Stefan's gaze until he told her what the hell was going on. "It's for easier access to the placement."

"And where exactly is the placement?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Stefan leaned forward in his chair, his hand coming up so his fingers danced along her throat. "Right here."

Reese didn't object, instead choosing to close her eyes with a small smile. "Here, is this to your liking?" She heard Ramon ask.

Stefan took the piece of paper, grinning down at it. "Yeah, just make the lines a little thicker and color this one in yellow." He pointed to a specific part of the tattoo.

"And the other?"

"Fill it in black." Stefan answered.

Reese wondered what they talking about but the swiping down of the base of her throat had all thoughts flying out the window. She felt the paper being pressed down briefly until it was lifted off and then the sound of the tattoo gun hammered her sensitive hearing. She tried to focus on the flow of the needle to try and picture what was being inked into her skin but she lost focus as the stinging started to hurt more and more.

The tattoo process didn't take that long and soon enough, she was feeling water being sprayed on her and then being wiped away even though her throat was very sensitive and stinging like a bitch.

"Okay. All done." Ramon said. "Go and take a look."

Reese didn't bother sparing a look at Stefan as she eagerly climbed out of her chair and up to one of the mirrored walls. What she saw at the base of throat had her eyes tearing up. The crescent moon was colored in yellow with a black star sitting just on the inside of it's points.

It was her crest.

The Emerson family crest.

She had been so focused on the tattoo that she hadn't realized when Ramon left the room or that Stefan had crept up behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Magic will always be a part of you." He murmured. "And I know how fond you were of your markings and then how sad you were to see them go so I figured we'd give you one again."

Reese gave him a watery chuckle, turning around and wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck so he'd lean down and lean his forehead against hers. "You jerk, you had me scared. I thought the tattoo was going to be something that I'd hate and have to lie to you and say that I liked it!"

Stefan smirked and pressed a quick chaste kiss to her lips. "You love me." He threw her words from earlier back at her.

"Mhm." She hummed. "That I do." She smiled and connected their lips once more.

* * *

**End.**

**Sort of.**

**I'm not opposed to writing ONE-SHOT side stories about this. Like, I'm already thinking about writing a short one-shot where Liam's all grown up, coming into his powers, and getting markings of his own.. but I don't know yet. I'm currently back in the 'Teen Wolf' fandom again so we'll see how things work out. Currently, Chapter One of my newest Teen Wolf fic (Domino) is already posted. Check it out and tell me what you think, please! :)**


End file.
